Window to the past
by IntiAtenea
Summary: El último día de quinto año, la guerra se inmiscuirá abruptamente en las vidas de James y Lily. Aún adolescentes, entre clases, exámenes, juegos de Quidditch, fiestas, traiciones, citas y aventuras, deberán crecer y aprender a lidiar con ella. Y es aquel contexto el que los acercará de un modo que ninguno imaginó y los unirá para enfrentar lo que se avecina.
1. La advertencia

–Pero ¿cómo pudo salir con él? –exclamó Harry amargamente. La idea de la Amortentia cruzó por su cabeza. No, no. No podía pensar de esa forma de James, su padre, a quien siempre había admirado sin dudar–. ¡Si lo odiaba!

–No, no lo odiaba –dijo Sirius intercambiando una mirada con Remus.

–Empezaron a salir cuando estábamos en séptimo año –le explicó Remus.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja surgió de repente de los labios de Sirius.

–Cuando con tu padre dejamos de ser unos imbéciles –Sus ojos parecían estar en otra parte– y a James se le desinfló la cabeza.

Harry se quedó callado.

–¡Pero él era un idiota!

Tanto Sirius como Remus rieron con fuerza.

–Todos lo éramos, Harry. Excepto Remus, él siempre fue mucho más sensato que nosotros.

–Ésa es una grandísima mentira –argulló Lupin mientras tomaba un gran trago de whisky de fuego–. Yo sólo me quedaba en un rincón leyendo, y nunca intervenía para detenerlos. Era un partícipe silencioso. Tu madre siempre me lo reclamaba –añadió, mirando a Harry–. Éramos prefectos.

–¿En serio? ¿Y los puso en detención alguna vez?

–Creo que encontraba más divertido embrujar a James por su cuenta –murmuró Sirius riendo nuevamente, con los ojos brillantes–. Además no tuvo muchas oportunidades. En sexto año James se volvió capitán del equipo de Quiddich.

–Y en séptimo Premio Anual junto con ella.

–¡¿Mi padre Premio Anual?! –Harry se atragantó con la cerveza de manteca–. Pero ¿cómo pasó eso? Es como... Fred y George con montones de MHB.

–En años de guerra uno cambia mucho –La mirada de Sirius se oscureció–. Crecimos a golpes. Teníamos qué.

–Pero nos acompañábamos mucho –añadió Lupin–. La guerra nos unió de repente, nos hizo distinguir aquello que importaba de lo que no. Justo como…

–Nos está sucediendo a nosotros ahora –completó Harry, asintiendo. Tenía la garganta un poco cerrada y un nudo en el pecho. Sirius le dio unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda y el nudo se hizo más liviano.

* * *

 ** _La advertencia_**

A pesar del insomnio, James Potter se levantó con las primeras luces de la mañana. Corrió las cortinas de la ventana y vio cómo el sol iluminaba el campo de Quidditch. Eran las siete en punto: la hora ideal para volar. Como ya había guardado todas sus cosas por la noche, salió disparado hacia afuera.

Los sucesos del día anterior volvieron a asaltarle. Miró el cielo y le tomó un instante darse cuenta que no era el momento. Sólo le bastó montar su escoba, el viento azotándole en la cara, el sol un poco más cerca de sus ojos, el Bosque Prohibido alzándose en su inmensidad, el lago y su color azulado y el aleteo de la Snitch dorada para que todas las preocupaciones se deslizaran de su cabeza.

Tras un rato, se alegró de ver justo debajo de él una figura flacucha con cabello rubio, que lo miraba con una mezcla de exasperación y diversión. Sonriendo, bajó con su escoba a toda velocidad y tiró de la corbata de su amigo. En un santiamén, deshizo el nudo torpe que la asía y se la ató como una banda alrededor de la cabeza.

–Cornamenta, no seas idiota, devuélvemela –musitó Remus Lupin, mirando alrededor con las mejillas coloradas. La camisa floja había dejado a la vista el comienzo de su pecho.

–¿Qué pretendes de mí, Lunático? –gritó James desde arriba, con voz teatral. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber con qué intenciones se había acercado hasta allí–. ¿Una charla increíblemente seria sobre lo que sucedió ayer?

–Sabes que es exactamente lo que necesitas.

–No sé qué se te subió a la cabeza desde que te nombraron prefecto –se burló James. Casi a la altura de la coronilla de su amigo, encaramó sus piernas a la escoba y se soltó, quedando de cabeza con una sonrisita de suficiencia grabada en el rostro.

–Por hacer eso todo el tiempo tienes el cabello como lo tienes –replicó Remus paternalmente.

Pero James ya no lo escuchaba. Se contoneaba de un lado a otro, estirando los dedos para tocar el pasto.

–¡Mira! ¡Puedo impulsarme _sólo_ con los pies!

Remus lo ignoró y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hasta el lago.

–Canuto dice que es fascinante –le dijo James al alcanzarlo, en un tono de falso reproche. Con un salto ligero, bajó justo delante de Lupin.

–Es Canuto de quien estamos hablando.

–¡Ah, disculpa! He olvidado que estoy hablando con el hombre lobo prefecto, el estudiante que sigue la ley escrupulosamente.

–Cállate y siéntate –espetó el licántropo, quitándole de las manos la corbata y volviendo a colocársela con apremio.

Una vez instalados a la sombra del gran sauce, se quitaron los zapatos y recostados contra el tronco, sumergieron los pies en el agua helada.

–Voy a extrañar un poco esto –admitió James, observando las copas de los árboles que se mecían al compás del viento.

–¿Quieres? –Remus le tendió tostadas y galletas–. Tomé algunas del Gran Salón antes de venir.

– _Gacias_ –masculló James, ya con la boca llena.

Permanecieron en silencio por un momento, escuchando los ruidos de los pájaros que bebían agua en el lago y se marchaban como sombras cada vez que uno de ellos hacía el más leve movimiento. Era un día húmedo y el calor veraniego empezaba a sentirse.

–Me siento extraño después de ayer –dijo por fin James–. Quejicus llamó a Evans...

–La llamó como cualquier Mortífago en entrenamiento llama a un mago o bruja con padres muggles –dijo su amigo amargamente.

–Claro que no me sorprende de Quejicus –se apresuró a añadir James con desdén–. Pero aún así. Era su mejor amiga desde que eran pequeños. Y se lo gritó casi con odio.

Remus enarcó las cejas. «Convengamos que estaba siendo humillado frente a todo el colegio» pensó. No justificaba el accionar de Severus Snape y jamás lo haría; tenía en claro qué clase de mago era. Pero sabía que lo que había ocurrido en el lago poco tenía que ver con repudiar a los seguidores del Innombrable.

Todas sus palabras se hundieron en el silencio. Porque no poseía el valor suficiente y porque quien tenía en frente –por mucho que le quisiera– aún no estaba dispuesto a escucharlas.

–Lunático –musitó James, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo–. ¿No te da la impresión de que... todo se está poniendo cada vez peor?

Aquello tomó a Remus por sorpresa. Cuando se retiró a patrullar la noche anterior, Sirius, Peter y James decidieron implícitamente descartar el asunto y destinar su atención a un tema en el que siempre se encontrarían a sus anchas: las gamberradas de fin de año escolar.

Pero hacía tiempo que al licántropo no le engañaban las apariencias de James. No se le escapó que hasta bien entrada la madrugada no había podido conciliar el sueño. Con su ligerísimo dormitar, Remus había captado a la perfección las vueltas que James dio en el colchón una y otra vez y los hondos suspiros que las seguían. Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, había creído que se debía más a las palabras de Lily que a una preocupación mayor.

Al echarle un vistazo a su amigo, algo en él se apaciguó: aliviaba saber que no era el único al que la guerra empezaba a carcomerle la cabeza.

James, a diferencia de él, continuaba hilando sus pensamientos en voz alta sin ningún tipo de inconveniente.

–Me gustaría saber cómo está –se sinceró, apoyando la cabeza contra las rodillas.

Era evidente a quién se refería.

Lily pareció intuir que los chismes se escurrirían en la mesa de Gryffindor como el jugo de calabaza, porque se recluyó en su habitación y no bajó a cenar. Para decepción de los cotillas ni un solo estudiante la había visto llorar; pero a nadie le pasó desapercibido el tónico para la tristeza que Mary Macdonald asía entre las manos al entrar a la sala común.

–Está Snape afuera –les comunicó al resto de sus amigas en un murmullo que James, pendiente de cada palabra, captó a la perfección.

–Pues que espere sentado –repuso Emma Rogers, recostándose contra una butaca–. Porque Lily no va a bajar.

–Me dijo que se quedará allí hasta que ella salga –contestó Mary con expresión severa, lanzando una mirada hacia la puerta–. Toda la noche si es necesario.

Toda la noche, ¿eh?

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, James se había incorporado con su mejor cara de inocente y estaba dispuesto a salir afuera. Sirius entendió en el acto sus intenciones, porque se desperezó y compuso una media sonrisa. La mirada le delataba: al menos no habría que esperar hasta el día siguiente por un poco de diversión.

–Ni siquiera lo pienses, Potter.

La voz de la muchacha traspasó toda la habitación. Sus ojos verdes destellaron cuando avanzó con la barbilla en alto, lo hizo a un lado y traspasó el hueco del retrato. Cada una de sus facciones estaba surcada de sombras.

Todo Gryffindor oyó a Lily Evans colocando en su sitio a Severus Snape, con una fiereza que no tardó en hacer hablar a un grupo de cotillas. Pero la joven había impreso en sus palabras una fuerza que no sentía. Cuando atravesó nuevamente la puerta, se derrumbó sin más en los brazos de Marlene Mckinnon, que la condujo al dormitorio ante una sala común más susurrante que el Bosque Prohibido.

James había vuelto a levantarse del sofá, sin ninguna clase de reflexión en su mente. Estaba dispuesto a seguirla, y sólo fue detenido por la mano que Remus asió a su muñeca, musitando un mudo «déjala». No tuvo más remedio que quedarse allí parado, viéndola desaparecer con un tono mortecino en el semblante que le era tan ajeno, tan fuera de lugar, que provocó que James sintiera -por segunda vez en la tarde- un nudo oprimiéndole el pecho.

Intentó distraerse, planear guarradas, robar cerveza de mantequilla de la alacena de la cocina, emborracharse hasta quedar como un tronco. Pero cuando se cubrió con las sábanas y corrió las cortinas, el silencio le devolvió la verdad. Nada de ello había surtido efecto.

Fue entonces cuando le invadió aquella sensación, aquel condenado sentimiento que no le había dejado pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Sabía que era culpa, aunque no fuese algo con lo que estuviera precisamente familiarizado. Desconocía su absurdo origen, y a pesar de pasarse horas rumiando entre sus pensamientos no lo encontró. El desasosiego llegó con la madrugada, acompañado de miles de preguntas que se le agolparon en la cabeza.

Ahora que Quejicus no era amigo de Evans, ¿quitaría a sus amigos la prohibición de embrujarla, maldecirla o... torturarla? ¿Dejaría que Mulciber le hiciera lo mismo que a Mary Macdonald?

Sintió un aguijón en el estómago al intuir las respuestas, y el orgullo herido le delató un nuevo interrogante: ¿por qué demonios Evans, en su sano juicio, lo consideraba _igual a Snape_? La indignación le golpeteó el cerebro, y con un dejo de frustración, James se abrazó a ella para hundirse en un sueño interrumpido. Después de todo, de las emociones que le habín asaltado ese día era con la que menos le costaba lidiar.

–Cornamenta –Una voz calma y pausada lo transportó hasta el presente–. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Alzó la vista hacia su amigo. Aunque irritado porque era evidente que había malgastado saliva los últimos minutos, parecía bastante satisfecho de sí mismo. Sabía que lo había logrado. James había reflexionado.

Maldito Lunático.

–Oigo tu cerebro funcionar desde aquí, James –insistió Remus.

–Pues contigo eso pasa a menudo y yo no me quejo –replicó él, jugueteando con un hilo que se había desprendido de una manga deshilachada.

–Por suerte para ti eres mucho más lengua floja que yo –No iba a aflojar. No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Había encontrado a James en un estado que no debía desaprovechar, y Remus lo sabía.

–Ella cree que soy igual a Quejicus –soltó sin mirarlo, arrugando entre sus manos unas hojas resecas.

Era extraño. Siempre pensó que sentiría una inconfundible sensación de triunfo, una satisfacción casi inigualable el día en el que Lily descubriera la otra cara de Snape. Lo que sentía en ese momento era exactamente todo lo contrario.

«Me _enfermas_ » había gritado Lily antes de alejarse. Y él no podía dejar de repetir esas palabras en su cabeza una y otra vez, con una extraña sensación de vacío en el estómago.

–Ella no piensa lo que te dijo allí, Cornamenta –aseguró Remus adivinándole los pensamientos–. No _todo_ por lo menos.

–Es que hay veces en las que podemos hablar...sin que ella quiera lanzarme un maleficio en la cara –dijo James dejando escapar un suspiro–. Las hay –insistió. Remus asintió. Sabía que era cierto.

–Cuando no la presionas –musitó con cautela– ni eres un arrogante con ella. Sí, las hay.

Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio, oyendo a lo lejos las voces de quienes habían terminado de desayunar y se disponían a dar un último paseo cerca del lago.

–¿Por qué lo haces, de todas formas?

–¿Hacer qué?

–Ser un arrogante con ella.

James se encogió de hombros.

–No sé, supongo que porque es la mejor forma de… –Dubitó.

Se oyeron pasos yendo hacia allí. Cuando James distinguió la fuerte risotada de Sirius y los pasos torpes de Peter, giró y se incorporó con rapidez, dejando aquella conversación en un empolvado rincón de su mente. Al menos, temporalmente.

Tomó la muñeca de Remus para ver la hora en su reloj. ¿Lo habría hecho sin él, el empollón?

La sonrisa triunfal en el rostro de Sirius Black habló por sí misma.

–¡Traidor! –gritó, dándole un guantazo en la nuca.

–¡Oh, mejor cállate! –exclamó Sirius mientras le devolvía los golpes–. Tú nos abandonaste.

–¡Sólo tenías que venir al campo de Quiddich!

–Lo siento, Cazador estrella, olvidé tu entrenamiento. ¿Puedes darme tu autógrafo?

James se echó encima de Sirius con tanta fuerza que cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a rodar. Les bastó una patada accidental para derribar la mitad de un hormiguero del que se desprendió un montículo de tierra. Decenas de hormigas color carmesí brotaron de las profundidades de su hogar, furiosas y listas para atacar.

–¡Ah, ah, ah! –exclamó Sirius, incorporándose con un salto eléctrico y tratando de apartar al grupo de hormigas que ya le quemaba los brazos–. ¡Quítamelas, quítamelas!

–¡ _Aguamenti_! –farfulló James, desternillándose de risa. Ante el disparo de agua, el rostro de Sirius se torció hacia un costado, y algunos de los insectos salieron disparados en todas las direcciones.

–¡ _Accio_ hormigas! –exclamó Remus conteniendo una sonrisa. Con un coletazo de la varita, las alejó unos metros mientras se disponía a arreglar el hormiguero.

–¡Tú, maldito…! –gritó Sirius, apuntando hacia James con los ojos entornados.

Sin tiempo que perder, el aludido se encaramó al sauce y comenzó a treparlo, diestro y liviano. Sirius resopló sobrador, mientras se arremangaba el uniforme y se acomodaba el ondulado cabello de forma parsimoniosa. Bostezando y dirigiéndole a su mejor amigo una mirada maliciosa, optó por crear una soga que le hizo ascender lentamente hacia la copa del árbol.

Peter se recostó junto a Remus con pastel en mano, contemplando la escena como si en todo el mundo mágico hubiera un entretenimiento de mayor calidad.

–¿De qué estaban hablando? –le preguntó Remus, levantando el tono de voz para que se oyera más allá de los gritos de sus otros dos amigos–. ¿Qué habían planeado hacer?

–Oh –masculló Peter con la barbilla llena de crema–. Cuando tú fuiste a patrullar, Marlene nos comentó que Mulciber había estado molestando a su prima. Tú, sabes, la niña de Hufflepuff que siempre la sigue. La cuestión es que le había quitado todos los Sickles que tenía para almorzar hoy en el tren.

–Ah. Y James y Sirius pensaron que era la oportunidad perfecta para molestar a Mulciber.

–Así es.

–¿Qué hicieron?

–Sirius le preguntó a Regulus cuáles eran los muffins preferidos de Mulciber y en dónde solía sentarse.

Les cayeron unas ramitas con musgo y tierra de más arriba. Ambos levantaron la cabeza y se dieron cuenta que el duelo de Sirius y James se había trasladado a más de tres metros de altura, sobre ramas cada vez más finas. Tras mirar alrededor y comprobar que ningún profesor estaba cerca, Remus limpió la tierra de sus hombros y volvió su mirada a Peter. El chico, zampándose el último bocado de pastel, prosiguió:

–Y llenamos los muffins de Mulciber con comida de la lechucería.

–Esta clase de planes son los que lamento perderme –murmuró Remus. Y esa vez no se atajó la expresión de regocijo que se le dibujó en el rostro.

* * *

–Parece que están divirtiéndose a lo grande por allí –observó Marlene, señalando con la cabeza.

Las cinco se encontraban del otro lado del lago, jugando una partida de Snap Explosivo. Mary, Olive, Emma y Lily voltearon sus cabezas. James Potter y Sirius Black se echaban embrujos sobre una elevada rama del sauce que se hallaba junto al lago. La copa del árbol se contoneaba de un lado a otro con cada movimiento que hacían, y algunas hojas y trocitos de madera caían al agua.

–Pues esa rama no parece muy firme –murmuró Olive, risueña. Movía las cartas distraídamente mientras ojeaba una revista titulada «Criaturas Mágicas en Gran Bretaña».

–Y no parece importarles mucho –dijo Mary, negando con la cabeza, algo preocupada– porque acaban de saltar a otra. Espero que no se lastimen.

–No lo harán –aseguró Emma, sonriendo. Parecía encontrar particularmente graciosa la escena–. Black tiene una soga, ¿ven?

–Cierto –dijo Marlene, apuntando con el dedo a Emma–. Y Potter tiene ese don de escabullirse y hacer equilibrio fácilmente.

–¿Podemos volver a la partida de Snap, por favor? –dijo Lily, levantando un poco la voz con indignación.

–¡Oh! ¿Por qué ese malhumor? –preguntó Olive, quitando la vista de su lectura.

–Por nada en absoluto. Sólo que mientras Potter y sus amigos no estén molestando a nadie, no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que estén haciendo –dijo Lily, arrancando unos hierbajos de la tierra.

Marlene puso su mano encima de la de Lily. La chica tenía la vista en el suelo, y podían verse las ojeras de una pésima noche de sueño, tan inusuales en su semblante enérgico.

–Sabes que cuando quieras puedes escupir lo que tengas en la cabeza.

–Por supuesto que sí, Lils –dijo Olive suavemente, acercándose–. Más allá de lo poco que nos agrade Snape…

–Y nos agrada muy poco –agregó Emma, a lo que Lily le tiró un poco de pasto, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

–Sabemos que era tu amigo desde que eran pequeños –dijo Mary– y que fue quien estuvo allí cuando empezaste a hacer magia y te ayudó a enfrentar a tu hermana.

–Y que ahora es un Mortífago en entrenamiento y eso debe doler –masculló Emma con su característico tacto.

–¡Emma! –exclamó Marlene dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria.

–Está bien, Mar –murmuró Lily, arrancando otro puñado de hierba con enojo. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos esmeralda–. De todas formas es la verdad. No tengo idea de cómo haré para pasar todo el verano tan cerca de su casa, con Mulciber, Crabbe y todos esos imbéciles rondando por allí.

–Entiendo tu incertidumbre –dijo Olive, apoyando su mano sobre el cabello pelirrojo de Lily y acariciándolo– pero no te desquites con el pasto.

–Y no tienes que pasar todo el verano allí –aseguró Marlene–. Cuando volvamos de Francia, puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras.

Lily le dedicó una sonrisa, asintiendo y limpiándose la cara.

–Bueno –dijo un poco más animada–. Oli, si no sueltas esa revista y juegas una partida digna, se la tiraré al calamar gigante.

Antes de que alguna pudiera decir otra cosa, se oyó un fuerte ' _crack_ '. Todas giraron la cabeza bruscamente.

-AAAAHHHH

James Potter y Sirius Black estaban cayendo desde seis metros de altura directo al centro del lago. Girando sobre sí mismos y en una milésima de segundo, ambos gritaron:

–¡Aresto Momentum! –James comenzó a caer lentamente hacia el agua y se entretuvo haciendo piruetas.

–¡Incarcelous!

De la varita de Sirius salió nuevamente una soga, que se asió con fuerza a una rama resistente del árbol. Tras sostenerse bien, tomó a James, que iba carcajeándose mientras daba vueltas en el aire, y ambos quedaron colgando a medio metro del agua.

Hubo un segundo silencio de todos los estudiantes que estaban alrededor del lago, hasta que uno por uno se levantaron y empezaron a silbar y aplaudir.

–Eso –dijo Emma, tras lanzar un fuerte silbido– es tener talento.

–¡Oh, James, mi damisela en apuros! –exclamó Sirius, sosteniéndolo de la cintura. Algunos alumnos que se encontraban cerca se habían tirado al suelo de la risa–. Es un honor haberte salvado.

James, sin decir nada, creó una flor con su varita y se la colocó a Sirius en la boca.

Hasta Lily no pudo evitar lanzar una risotada.

–¡Oh! –masculló Emma, señalándola–. ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

–¿De qué hablas? –dijo Lily con tono altanero, volviendo a componer su expresión seria.

–¿Has traicionado tus principios y te reíste de una broma de los Merodeadores? –le respondió Emma con sorna, mirando divertida cómo la pelirroja se cruzaba de brazos.

–Oh, vamos. Sólo me reí de lo ridículos que son.

Balanceándose con la soga y sin usar sus varitas, James y Sirius aterrizaron en tierra firme con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, agradeciéndole al público. La gente volvió a aplaudir, y unas cuantas chicas risueñas se congregaron a su alrededor. Lily bufó.

–Lo único que les interesa es llamar la atención, ¿ven?

–Por supuesto –asintió Emma, descartándolo con un gesto–. Y lo hacen excelente –Levantó la mano y gritó–. ¡Ey, Black, eso estuvo fascinante!

A Emma le agradaban los Merodeadores, lo que representaba un buen motivo de rispideces entre Lily y ella. Luego de convertirse en miembro del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, su amiga había desarrollado una especie de amistad con Sirius Black y se sentaba con él en algunas clases, cuando Remus caía misteriosamente enfermo.

Para irritación de Lily, Black se acercó sonriendo satisfecho.

–¡Rogers! Nos lo debíamos. No podíamos no hacer nada el último día de clases después de las MHB.

–No es que en el desayuno se hayan quedado en sus asientos –argulló Marlene sonriendo.

Lily enarcó las cejas. ¿Marlene aprobando una broma de los Merodeadores?

–¿Qué hicieron en el desayuno? –preguntó Lily impostando su tono reprobatorio.

Sirius le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona.

–No hicimos nada que pueda molestarte, Evans. A no ser que te agrade Mulciber –añadió, poniéndose repentinamente serio.

–Lily le hizo más maleficios mocomurciélago que tú, Black –la defendió Emma.

–¿Fuiste tú? –se sorprendió Sirius, corriendo su largo cabello negro hacia atrás, acalorado–. Recuerdo verlo escondiéndose por los rincones con la cara verde. Fue excelente.

–Gracias –masculló Lily a regañadientes–. Bueno, ¿qué hicieron hoy, entonces?

–Marlene –Sirius la tomó por los hombros, sonriendo– nuestra gran cómplice, procederá a contarte.

Lily abrió los ojos como platos y levantó aún más las cejas, observando escéptica a su mejor amiga. Marlene la miró con un poco de culpa, pero asintió y comenzó a explicar:

–Verás. Cuando Remus fue a hacer la patrulla nocturna, Oli y yo recordamos que debíamos devolver unos libros. De camino a la biblioteca, encontramos a Lucy llorando en el suelo.

Lucy era la prima pequeña de Marlene, y una de sus más grandes debilidades. Tenía once años, iba a Hufflepuff y era la inocencia personificada, motivos suficientes para que Mar estuviera todo el año esparciendo por el castillo sus instintos protectores, y controlando que nada le ocurriera a la pequeña.

–Tenía el suéter rasgado –añadió Olive, con un gesto de indignación muy poco común en ella–. Y el tobillo lastimado.

–¡¿QUÉ?! Ese idiota –exclamó Lily–. ¿Qué le hizo?

–Al parecer estaba aburrido y se había gastado todo su dinero en la última salida a Hogsmeade –explicó Marlene, ensimismada en su relato y con los ojos entrecerrados–. Y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que quitarle unas cuantas Sickles a la primera persona indefensa que se le cruzara.

–Y cuando nos contaron a Mary y a mí, tomamos la decisión –agregó Emma, rodeando los hombros de Sirius con su brazo y despeinándole el pelo– de pedirles un consejo a los mejores bromistas de todo Hogwarts.

Lily emitió un leve bufido y Sirius alzó las cejas.

–¿Y? ¿Qué hicieron? –inquirió impaciente.

–Pues James tuvo la brillante idea de…decorar un poco el desayuno de Mulciber.

–¿Decorar? –La joven recapacitó un instante lo que eso significaba–. ¿Qué demonios le pusieron?

–BLAAAAACK

El grito de Mulciber se escuchó a pesar de que estaba a unos cuantos metros, recién salido del Gran Salón con la cara verdosa.

–¡Ups! –farfulló Sirius un poco alarmado–. Bueno, dado que luce _más_ apuesto de lo normal te harás la idea. James había pensado ponerle alimento de la lechucería. Y digamos que todos estábamos más o menos de acuerdo al respecto…

–¡Canuto! –gritó James, tratando de localizarlo con la mirada. Tenía la escoba en mano, listo para huir.

–¡Aquí, aquí!

–POTTEEEER

Mulciber encontró a Sirius con la mirada y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia él. Sirius abrió los ojos levemente, pero casi no se inmutó.

–¡Apúrate, James! –Carraspeó y prosiguió con su anécdota–: Pero como plan de último minuto, decidí volver a la lechucería para reforzarlo con otras cosas que pueden ser excelentes condimentos para personas como Mulciber…

–¡Oh, no, no, no! –gritó Mary, mientras Emma se desternillaba en el piso. Lily lo miraba seria–. ¡No lo hiciste!

–Cornamenta no estaba de acuerdo conmigo –confesó Sirius–. Pero sí, de hecho lo hice.

–¿Que Potter no estaba de acuerdo contigo? ¿Por qué? –masculló Lily.

–Porque parece ser, Evans –dijo una voz arriba de ellos. James se había acercado montado en su escoba– que no soy tan desagradable como tú piensas.

–Oh –dijo Sirius, divertido por la escena–. Es una sutil forma de decirme que soy un cretino. Gracias, Cornamenta. De cualquier manera –añadió, mirando alternativamente a James y a Lily, quien parecía a punto de espetar algo– creo que Mulciber…

–¡Impedimenta! –exclamó Emma, apuntando a Mulciber, quien cayó al suelo antes de poder tirarse encima de James. Él aprovechó ese momento para subir a Sirius arriba de su escoba y ambos se elevaron varios metros del suelo.

Rojo de ira, Mulciber se incorporó.

–¡Ustedes! –gritó histérico, señalándolos a todos con el dedo–. ¡Malditos traidores de la sangre!

–Porqué no vas a lavarte la boca, Mulciber –dijo Lily lentamente, acercándose hacia él. Su furia había nacido repentinamente, y avanzaba por su garganta tan rápido como un trago de whisky de fuego.

–Tú –puntualizó Mulciber, mirándola de arriba a abajo con desprecio–: Mejor cállate y cierra la boca porque…

–¡¿Por qué _qué_?! –exclamaron Emma, James, Marlene, Sirius, Mary y Olive dirigiendo sus varitas hacia él. Emma se adelantó y le apuntó al cuello.

–¡Deténganse _ya_ mismo! –McGonagall avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia allí–. ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! –exclamó, mirando cómo los dos muchachos y las cuatro muchachas apuntaban a Mulciber, que había retrocedido unos cuantos pasos.

–¡Estaban a punto de atacarme, profesora! –dijo, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

–¡Oh, rata asquerosa! –gritó Emma. Se hallaba tan cerca del muchacho de Slytherin, que sólo bastó un instante para que le propinara un puñetazo en la nariz.

El Slytherin chilló y se dejó caer en el suelo con las rodillas vencidas. Se ruborizó de forma tan evidente que a Lily le sorprendió que no quemara el césped a su paso. Contempló su indisimulable expresión de vergüenza y pudo adivinar lo que pensaba tan claramente como si fuera Legeremanta. ¡Por una chica, había sido golpeado por una chica!

–¡Rogers! ¿Tengo que recordarle que está en presencia de la subdirectora del colegio y jefa de su casa? ¡Le solicito que se detenga ya mismo, o no dudaré en suspenderla!

–¡Ella no habría tenido la necesidad de golpearlo si Mulciber no hubiera amenazado a Lily! –dijo Sirius. Lily se sorprendió de que la llamase por su nombre.

–¡Y golpeado y robado a mi prima de once años! –exclamó Marlene.

–¡Esperen todos! ¡Cállense! –McGonagall respiró profundo, y rígida como una estatua, volvió a hablar–: Señor Black, no existe la _necesidad_ de golpear a nadie. En ninguna situación, bajo ningún punto de vista.

–¿Ni aunque esa persona fuera un Mortífago en entrenamiento, profesora? –le preguntó James, ya con los pies en el suelo. La miraba fijo a los ojos y parecía muy serio.

McGonagall se quedó helada.

–P-por favor explíquenme de dónde salen semejantes acusaciones –Volvió a respirar hondo. Parecía profundamente consternada–. Y de todas formas, la respuesta es no, Potter. No pueden golpear a nadie en ningún lugar, y _menos_ en los terrenos del colegio –Sacó de su bolsillo una libreta–. Ahora vamos a lo que debemos hacer. Como ya no puedo sacarles puntos, tendré que tomar otras medidas. Usted, Rogers, se quedará en el vagón que está junto al conductor todo el viaje, con la profesora Wolfhard. No podrá comer nada del carrito. Eso incluye a todos los demás. Les daré las sobras del desayuno.

–Yo no puedo estar incluido en ese castigo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Mulciber con la voz algo chillona.

La profesora le dirigió una mirada fría y se quedó en silencio unos minutos.

–Como he dicho, señor Mulciber, todos recibirán el castigo. Y en cuanto a usted…le solicito que venga inmediatamente a mi oficina. Recibí una carta de una estudiante de primer año que me inquietó, y quiero hablar de su comportamiento si pretende regresar a este colegio el próximo año.

Marlene emitió un "¡sí!" en susurro. Cuando McGonagall estaba retirándose, Lily la observó un instante y en un impulso, decidió alcanzarla:

–¡Profesora!

–¿Sí, señorita Evans? –preguntó la mujer, apartándose un poco de Mulciber e indicándole el camino hacia su despacho.

–Más allá de todo…Debería escuchar lo que dijeron Marlene, Black y Potter –Lily se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban un poco–. Antes de que usted llegara, llamó a Potter y a Black traidores de la sangre. Y estaba a punto de amenazarme. Además…el jueves Snape –Con un nudo en la garganta y la voz temblorosa, intentó proseguir– me llamó Sangre Sucia. Mulciber, como usted sabe, amenazó a esta niña. No piense que son comportamientos aislados…

–No lo hago, Lily –susurró la mujer, súbitamente enternecida.

–Incluso corren los rumores de que ellos son… –Se le quebró la voz.

–Te aseguro que sé de los rumores sobre lo que pretenden estos chicos cuando salgan del colegio.

–Por eso mismo. Sólo entienda. No crea que Emma golpeó a Mulciber porque sí. Quizás Black y Potter lo harían, no lo sé. Pero se siente todo tan... impotente desde nuestro lugar. No queremos que se salgan con la suya.

McGonagall la tomó del hombro y la miró a los ojos.

–Quizá podamos hacer algo con esa impotencia.

Lily le devolvió la mirada fijamente. Era extraño: parecía como si la profesora quisiera decirle algo.

–Sí –contestó– lo que sea.

–Lo harás. –susurró la mujer–. Debo irme. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

Le dio una palmada en el hombro y se fue con paso apurado. Lily permaneció allí, en medio del jardín, observándola irse, mientras millones de preguntas se le amontonaban en la cabeza. Casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta donde estaban los demás. Remus y Peter Pettigrew se habían unido al grupo.

–Y qué bien que la niña le haya dicho a McGonagall sobre Mulciber –Estaba comentando Peter. Marlene le devolvió una sonrisa.

–Y hablando de McGonagall, ¿qué fue toda esa charla? –le preguntó Emma a Lily, frunciendo las cejas.

–Sólo algo de los exámenes, nada que tenga importancia –respondió Lily rápidamente. No tenía interés en hablar de sus inquietudes frente a los Merodeadores.

–Hay que reconocer que todo salió bastante bien –admitió Sirius, ignorando la interrupción–. Estuviste bien al escribirle a la niña, Cornamenta.

–¿A la niña? –Marlene giró hacia Sirius y James–. ¿A qué niña? ¿A Lucy?

–Sí. Después de organizar nuestro maravilloso plan –comenzó a explicar Sirius– Cornamenta pensó que quedaba algo pendiente. Nosotros podíamos vengarnos del idiota de Mulciber...

–Pero Lucy iba a quedarse sin decir una sola palabra –completó James, encogiéndose de hombros–, ¿y qué sentido tenía todo si no se enfrentaba a él, si no hacía nada al respecto sólo por miedo?

Lily lo observó con expresión sorprendida.

–¡Por supuesto que tenía sentido, Cornamenta! –exclamó Sirius indignado–. ¡Darle su merecido a Mulciber!

–¡Oh, Black, no interrumpas este increíble momento! –dijo Emma, mirando fijamente a James-. ¡Potter nos está mostrando algo que no tiene desperdicio!

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el aludido.

–Que hay una persona madura escondida adentro suyo –dijo Marlene, riéndose.

–Pues está _muy_ bien escondida -murmuró Lily.

James la miró frustrado. Con un suspiro, se giró hacia ella y avanzó unos pasos.

–Oye, Evans, yo quería...

Lily se había quedado congelada. Lo último que quería en ese momento era hablar con James Potter. Y sin embargo, no podía negar la enorme curiosidad que sentía...

Pero antes de que pudiera replicarle, una enorme sombra se dibujó en el pasto.

–¡Hagrid! –dijo Olive con alegría, abrazándolo.

–¡Hola, chicos! –los saludó Hagrid alegremente, yendo a pasos agigantados hacia ellos–. ¿Contentos de volver a casa?

–No sabes cuánto –murmuró Sirius amargamente, mientras todos asentían.

–Qué bien –dijo Hagrid, que no había oído a Sirius–. Oigan, la profesora McGonagall está ocupada en su oficina y me pidió que les avisara a todos que vayan a recoger sus cosas para ir a los carruajes. Debo irme a una reunión con los centauros.

–¿Con los centauros? –se extrañó Mary–. ¿Por qué?

–Siempre es mejor ir más allá de la comunidad de magos y brujas –les confió Hagrid–. Y por cómo está todo…–Tragó saliva muy fuerte, visiblemente nervioso– Bueno, mejor me voy. ¡Que tengan buen viaje!

–¡Adiós, Hagrid! –saludaron los nueve al unísono.

–Qué extraño, ¿verdad? –comentó Olive cuando se alejó.

–No creo que tenga nada de extraño –intervino James con tono serio–. McGonagall también estaba preocupada, ¿no lo notaron?

–Tienen porqué estarlo –dijo Remus taciturno. A su lado, Marlene asintió apesadumbrada.

Emma miró a sus amigos un tanto consternada. Lily la notó algo incómoda.

–Bueno… ¿En qué estábamos?

Marlene y ella intercambiaron una mirada. Ambas sabían lo que le sucedía a su amiga: desde que había empezado a salir con Jane, una joven bruja que se había recibido ese mismo año de Auror, Emma estaba preocupada casi todo el tiempo. Las noches de vigilia que Jane tenía que cumplir, la muchacha las pasaba dando vueltas en su cama y se levantaba antes de que saliera el sol, malhumorada y sudorosa, usualmente ausentándose en las clases, esperando la lechuza que le confirmara que su novia estaba bien. Esos días Lily la sentía vulnerable, impotente. Emma perdía su humor característico y se volvía frágil.

–James nos estaba mostrando su lado tierno –recordó Marlene, mirándolo burlona.

–Yo _soy_ tierno, Mckinnon –le dijo el chico en tono de burla, aunque parecía un poco avergonzado mientras asía su escoba–. Si me permiten, iré a visitar a nuestros amigos de las cocinas para que nos provean de comida decente. ¿Vienes, Canuto?

–Encantado. Quizá hasta podamos pasar también por la lechucería para llenar algún otro muffin y dejárselo a Mulciber en el compartimento donde los de Slytherin dejan su equipaje, ¿verdad? –dijo Sirius, casi risueño.

Mientras ellos iban rumbo a las cocinas, los otros siete se encaminaron a los dormitorios. Con un último vistazo desde la ventana de su cuarto, Lily se despidió de Hogwarts y se dirigió hacia los carruajes con sus compañeros. Siempre extrañaba a sus padres, pero el castillo se había convertido su hogar. Al pensar en su casa, no pudo evitar sentir un peso en el pecho: ya casi ni se hablaba con su hermana…y ahora tampoco con Sev.

Sev, repitió para sus adentros. Una mezcla de rabia y angustia le nubló la vista. Pero muy en el fondo se lo esperaba. Cuando no estaban juntos, su amigo pasaba el rato con Crabbe, Goyle, Mulciber, Avery y Rosier.

Sentía la cabeza embotada cada vez que se preguntaba de qué hablaría con ellos: ¿Estarían reuniéndose en secreto con…? No, ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

–Lily –susurró Mary–. ¿Estás bien?

–¿Hm?

–Estuviste muy callada hoy. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tenías a Potter cerca –Lo dijo al pasar, como si resultara evidente. Pero Lily frunció el ceño, contrariada.

–¿Potter? –repitió Lily–. ¿Y qué diablos tiene que ver Potter?

–Precisamente que cuando él está presente sueles… –Mary la miró a los ojos fijamente, esbozando una especie de sonrisa–. Nada, nada.

–¿Que suelo qué?

–Alterarte –dijo Emma en voz alta.

–Sólo un poco –añadió Olive con gentileza.

–No sólo cuando te invita a salir –se le adelantó Emma–. Sino en general.

–Porque Potter puede alterar a cualquiera, ¿quizás? –farfulló Lily, parándose. El carruaje se había detenido en la estación de tren–. Si lo único que le importan son sus amigos, sus partidos de Quiddich y llamar lo suficiente la atención como para que la mitad del colegio lo aplauda y él se consagre como el rey de los…

Al salir se detuvo en seco. Frente a ella se encontraba James arrodillado, hablando con una niña unos cuantos años menor que ellos. Lily la reconoció de inmediato: era Lucy.

–¡Mar! –exclamó la muchachita, yendo corriendo a abrazar a su prima.

Marlene le devolvió el abrazo y alzándola fue hasta donde estaba James.

–¿Y de qué estaban hablando ustedes dos? -les preguntó.

–Sólo le agradecí a James por haberme animado para decirle a la profesora McGonagall sobre Mulciber –comentó Lucy, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja al chico.

–¿Así que te ayudó? ¿Cómo? -inquirió Marlene nuevamente, sorprendida.

–Me escribió una carta. Y me dijo que el miedo no podía paralizarme. Así que no lo hice.

–Una actitud muy Gryffindor, Lucy –sonrió James.

La niña le devolvió la sonrisa.

–¡Y me dio tres Galleons para almorzar hoy! –A lo lejos, se oyó la voz de McGonagall llamando a los de primer año al tren–. Debo irme. Gracias, James –dijo abrazándolo.

–Cuando quiera, señorita. ¡No olvides de mandarle un saludo a tu padre de mi parte!

–Eso fue muy dulce, James –dijo Marlene tímidamente, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

–¿Cómo conoces al tío de Marlene? –preguntó Olive curiosa.

–Es un buen amigo de mis padres –respondió James, lanzándole una mirada fugaz a Lily.

–¿Entramos? –le preguntó la muchacha a sus amigas súbitamente, avanzando rápidamente hacia la puerta y pasando por alto a James.

Él suspiró y la observó irse.

* * *

Cuando estaban a punto de subir al tren, la profesora McGonagall las alcanzó.

–Rogers, ve al primer vagón. La profesora Wolfhard te está esperando –Emma las saludó con una visible resignación en su mirada–. En cuanto a ustedes tres, la señorita Evans y los señores Pettigrew, Black, Lupin y Potter…a los dos últimos compartimentos. Y aquí –dijo la mujer, entregándole a Mary un recipiente que la chica miró con desagrado– están sus almuerzos y algún bocadillo para que coman por la tarde. El Snap Explosivo, el ajedrez y cualquier otro tipo de juego están prohibidos para ustedes hasta que termine el viaje. Díganles a la señorita Evans y al señor Lupin que deben patrullar a las dos de la tarde. Que tengan buen viaje.

Y sin más, fue a detener a dos chicos de cuarto año que se habían lanzado embrujos de piernas gelatinosas. Mary, Marlene y Olive entraron al tren y caminaron hasta el anteúltimo vagón.

–¿Y Lily? –se extrañó Olive.

–Debe haber ido al baño –respondió Marlene–. Aquí están su abrigo y sus cosas.

* * *

Lily salió del baño tras enjuagarse la cara y empezó a caminar apresuradamente por el pasillo. Un poco antes de llegar se cruzó a Black y a Potter pasándose una bola de agua con sus varitas, haciendo piruetas para lanzársela al otro cada vez con más fuerza.

–Creí que estábamos castigados.

James se dio vuelta hacia ella y le sonrió.

–¡Evans! Tanto tiempo sin verte. Veo que recuperaste tu humor usual.

–¿Humor usual? -repitió ella, y su tono de voz se volvió inusualmente agudo.

–¡Voy al compartimento! –se excusó Sirius con rapidez, dejándolos solos.

–Oh, sí. Con el tono altanero, la mirada decidida y todo eso.

–Pf –masculló Lily, escrutándolo–. No pretendas que me conoces, Potter. McGonagall dijo que no podemos pasear por los pasillos.

–¿Y qué estás haciendo tú?

–Yo…vengo del baño. Y soy prefecta.

–¿Quieres comida? –preguntó James repentinamente.

–¿Qué?

–Tomamos unas cuantas provisiones que nos dieron nuestros amigos de la cocina –le explicó el chico, tomando del bolsillo de su túnica un recipiente y mostrándoselo.

Lily soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos, acercándose a él y fulminándolo con la mirada.

–¿Qué?

–¿Es que acaso no puedes soportar un solo castigo como cualquier otro estudiante del colegio? ¿O siempre tienes la necesidad de sobrepasar las reglas y mostrar qué tan impune sales al respecto?

Antes de que James pudiera replicarle, advirtieron tres sombras detrás de ellos. Eran Crabbe y Goyle, dos muchachos de su año, y Rosier, quien acababa de terminar séptimo año.

–¿Qué hacen todavía paseando por los pasillos? –murmuró Rosier, mirándolos con desprecio. El tren estaba a punto de arrancar.

–No deberían estar por aquí si están castigados –advirtió Goyle haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

–Y en estos tiempos es mejor estar…bien protegido, ¿no?

–¿A qué diablos te refieres, Rosier? –masculló James rápidamente sacando la varita–. Si crees que voy a tener miedo de cruzarme en este tren a imbéciles como tú…

–Yo tendría más cuidado con ese vocabulario, Potter –dijo Crabbe adelantándose unos pasos y poniéndose nariz contra nariz con James. A pesar de que Crabbe era dos veces más ancho que él, no retrocedió.

–¿Y por qué le haríamos caso a tus indicaciones, Crabbe? –dijo Lily, colocándose en el medio y lanzándoles a los tres chicos una mirada asesina.

–Oh –dijo Goyle, sonriendo. Rosier y él ya estaban alejándose hacia el otro compartimento–. Sólo era un aviso.

–Y Potter –Rosier esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa–. Mantén tus ojos cerca de ella. Gente así…

–¡Cierra tu sucia bocota, Rosier! –gritó James. El tren se estaba alejando de la estación de Hogwarts.

–Podría necesitar protección…un día como hoy.

–Te aseguro, Rosier –dijo Lily con mucha calma– que no necesito que nadie me proteja. Y te sugeriría que no estés rondando por los pasillos –añadió–. He aprendido unos cuantos nuevos maleficios en el último tiempo, y todavía no encuentro a quien echárselos.

Fulminándola con la mirada, Rosier asomó la cabeza:

–¡No son simples amenazas, Evans! ¡Ya verás!

–Vámonos. No les hagas caso –dijo James elevando el tono de voz para que no se oyeran los gritos de Rosier.

–No lo hago –murmuró Lily cortante.

–Me gustaría verte dándole a Rosier con uno de esos maleficios –comentó James sonriendo, mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

–Estaba pensando en lanzarte uno a ti también, Potter –masculló Lily. El chico, ensimismado, no la oyó–: ¿Qué te ocurre? No te habrás quedado pensando en las amenazas de esos idiotas, ¿verdad?

James volvió a dirigirle su atención, pero aún parecía enfrascado.

–No por esos idiotas en sí –murmuró–. Es que jamás los había visto tan…

–Seguros –completó Lily asintiendo. Habían llegado a la puerta de ambos compartimentos–. Lo sé. Ahora que lo dices…

–¡Lily! –exclamó Marlene, acercándose hasta donde estaban ellos–. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Estábamos empezando a preocuparnos por ti.

–Sólo nos cruzamos con nuestros adorables compañeros de Slytherin cuando Evans salía del baño –dijo James. Al oír su voz, el resto de los Merodeadores también salieron de su compartimento.

–No te hicieron nada, ¿verdad? –preguntó Mary, levantándose de su asiento y yendo hasta donde estaba su amiga.

–No, estoy bien –aseguró la chica–. Sólo que hicieron... algunas amenazas extrañas.

–Sí, como cada vez que nos los cruzamos en los pasillos, en las clases, en los partidos de Quidditch… –dijo Olive, restándole importancia.

–No –la detuvo James con expresión seria. Volvió la vista a sus amigos–. Pero esta vez hubo algo diferente.

Todos entraron al compartimento de las muchachas mientras Lily y James relataban lo ocurrido. Sirius y él iban pasando patas de pollo y jugo de calabaza que habían conseguido de la cocina, cosa que al principio a Lily no le agradó, pero con la cercanía de la hora del almuerzo se reconoció a sí misma que no podían pasar todo el viaje comiendo pastel de limón y pan duro del desayuno.

Cuando terminaron de contar el breve encuentro un silencio de unos segundos reinó en el compartimento, mientras todos cavilaban para sus adentros.

–¿'Un día como hoy'? –repitió Marlene.

–Exacto –apuntó James, zampándose de un bocado la pata de pollo–. Extraño, ¿verdad?

–Eso y 'no son simples amenazas' –murmuró Olive. Hasta ella, con su característica actitud serena, parecía un tanto alarmada–. ¿Qué están tramando?

–Nada bueno –auguró Remus.

–¿Volvemos a nuestro compartimento? –preguntó Peter. Tenía la voz un poco temblorosa y miraba constantemente detrás suyo. Era quien estaba más cerca del pasillo–. Hay más espacio para sentarnos.

–¡Oh, vamos, Colagusano! –exclamó Sirius con impaciencia–. Si tenemos miedo de Crabbe, Goyle y Rosier no sé qué nos queda. Somos los mejores estudiantes de nuestro año…

–Habla por ti mismo –murmuró Peter, algo avergonzado.

–Como siempre, la modestia es algo que te caracteriza, Black –dijo Lily, mirándolo levantando las cejas.

James le echó una ojeada. No lucía enojada, sino más bien ¿divertida? Esbozó una sonrisa y ella lo miró fugazmente.

–¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

–¿¡Acaso uno no puede sonreír en estos días!? –Ella lo miró con los ojos entornados–. En fin. Colagusano tiene razón, necesito espacio para estirar mis piernas. ¿Vamos?

Una vez se fueron, Lily soltó un leve gruñido. Olive la miró casi riéndose.

–¿Y ahora qué hizo?

–Nada, nada –dijo Lily, tomando el diario y apoyándose contra la ventana–. Sólo que necesita "espacio para estirar sus piernas".

–¿Y?

–Se cree el gran jugador estrella de Quiddich.

–¡Oh, vamos! –exclamó Mary inclinándose hacia ella–. Sólo dijo que quería estirar sus piernas, ¿qué hay de malo con eso? No sé porqué te irrita tanto. Estuvo bastante decente hoy.

–Oh, sí –murmuró Lily con tono sarcástico–. Sin mencionar que hace sólo dos días hizo que todo el colegio viera la ropa interior de Snape –Se sorprendió a sí misma llamándolo por su apellido.

–Pero eso fue después de que te dijera…ya sabes cómo –intervino Marlene.

–¿Y? –Lily dejó el diario a un lado–. Vamos. No podemos pensar que lo hizo como un acto heroico y desinteresado.

–¡Claro que no! Mira, Potter no es una persona que nos agrade especialmente a ninguna de nosotras –dijo Marlene. Se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para elegir sus palabras con cuidado–. Es un cretino que la mitad de su tiempo se divierte molestando a otros. Pero…

–¿Pero qué?

–Que quizás la otra mitad del tiempo no sea tan cretino como tú piensas –completó Marlene–. Como Snape cree.

–¡Pero cómo puedes estar diciendo esto! –Lily no daba crédito a sus oídos–. ¡Si maltrató a Severus desde el primer día que nos conocimos en este tren!

–Es Snape, Lily –la corrigió Mary.

–Y Lils –dijo Oli suavemente sacando los ojos de su revista–. No es que Snape haya sido muy agradable que digamos con nadie que no sea de Slytherin. Después de todo ¿no dijo eso de tener músculos en vez de cerebro, cuando James contó que quería ir a Gryffindor?

–Sí –dijo Mary–. Luego de que sucediera todo esto entre Snape y tú, terminamos hablando con Peter y Remus al respecto. Y tampoco es que Snape haya sido un terroncito de azúcar, ¿no crees?

Lily se calló súbitamente y bajó la mirada. Cada vez que mencionaban a Severus sentía que el estómago se le estrujaba. Pero sólo bastó recordar la escena del lago para que la furia se le colara entre los huesos.

En los últimos meses de su amistad, se percató luego, había decidido pasar por alto muchas cosas: como aquella vez en la que se había encontrado a Sev y a Mulciber en el séptimo piso ya entrada la noche, sosteniendo una Mano negra y podrida que iluminaba el pasillo. Desde un principio, ella advirtió que no se trataba de un objeto común y corriente; parecía haber sido cortado por alguien. Por algún motivo, la piel aún lucía fresca. Al preguntarle a Snape, con un escalofrío, de dónde la habían sacado, recordó cómo éste se había tensado, con la excusa de que la habían hallado en una mazmorra y la estaban probando. Asegurándole a Lily que no sabía de dónde provenía y confiándole que iba a destruirla, ella los dejó ir. Toda esa semana tuvo pesadillas y un remordimiento que no la dejaba conciliar el sueño. Jamás le había contado a nadie lo sucedido.

–Lils –exclamó Olive, abrazándola, tras minutos de silencio–. Quizá hemos sido demasiado bruscas.

–Olivia, tú no podrías ser brusca aunque así lo quisieras –repuso Mary esbozando una media sonrisa, y volviendo su mirada a Lily–. Pero tal vez tengas razón. No deberíamos haber hablado de Snape cuando todo es tan reciente.

–Es cierto –murmuró Marlene asiéndole la mano–. Lo siento.

Lily les sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

–No, está bien. Ustedes no tienen la culpa. Yo soy la idiota… Hay algo que no les he dicho, ¿saben?

Mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas, contó lo sucedido con Severus y Mulciber unos meses atrás. Sabía que sus amigas no la iban a juzgar…pero con cómo estaba todo fuera del colegio. Había cada vez más desapariciones, asesinatos de muggles, magos del Ministerio actuando extraño (se encontraban bajo el maleficio Imperius, se decía). Y ella había dejado escapar a dos chicos de su edad con una Mano misteriosa, en el medio de la noche. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque había decidido confiar en quien creía que era su mejor amigo.

Cuando terminó el relato, subió la vista. Sus amigas la miraban con una mezcla de compasión y susto.

–Podemos hablar luego de esa Mano. Pero creo –murmuró Olive– que necesitas dejar de pensar en todo esto por un rato. Ven –le señaló su regazo.

Lily se apoyó sobre las piernas de su amiga y cerró los ojos. Mientras le hacía caricias en el cabello y masajes en los hombros, por su cabeza pasaron millones de imágenes y pensamientos entremezclados hasta que finalmente cayó dormida.

Se despertó cuando el sol estaba dando de lleno en el compartimento y el calor subía. Estaban pasando por campos con caballos y ovejas, y a lo lejos se veían bosques frondosos. El cielo era azul y un suave viento le despeinó el cabello cuando asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla, sonriendo. Sobre el compartimento de la izquierda también había una cabeza asomada, que estaba además sacando las manos y jugueteando con algo. Tenía el pelo alborotado y unos anteojos.

–¡Evans! –exclamó James. Estaba jugando con su Snitch–. Es bonito aquí, ¿no?

Lily asintió, pensando: no le parecía una persona tan desagradable allí. Se escuchaba el ruido de los rieles del tren y se olían todo tipo de aromas de plantas diferentes. Abrió más la ventanilla y sacó los brazos para que se chocasen contra el viento. Sintió un cosquilleo en un brazo: la Snitch volaba alrededor de ella.

–¡Oh, no, ven aquí! –farfulló James, estirando el brazo para alcanzarla.

–No puedes estar ni un viaje en tren sin jugar con esto, ¿eh? –comentó Lily, tomando la pelota hábilmente y observándola. Había que reconocer que era bonita, con su color dorado y fría al tacto, las delicadas alas plateadas y los grabados dibujados –. La atrapé rápido, ¿eh, Potter? Si me va bien con la Quaffle quizás podría pensar en robarte el puesto.

–¡Oooooh! –exclamó James, sonriendo y apuntándola con el dedo–. ¡Pero mira quién es la modesta ahora! Puedes venir a las pruebas de Quiddich si quieres, Evans. Estaré encantado de recibirte cuando sea capitán.

–Eres un presumido. ¿Y sabes qué? –añadió, mirando la hora en su reloj: las dos en punto–. Creo que la conservaré mientras vaya a hacer mis labores de prefecta. A veces se vuelve aburrido y necesito algo que me entretenga.

Sin más, pasó la cabeza y los brazos por la ventanilla y volvió a su compartimento.

James, con una mezcla de diversión y confusión absoluta, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

–¡No! ¿Qué? ¡Espera!

Volvió a su asiento de sopetón, con lo que Sirius, profundamente dormido, se sobresaltó y le lanzó un pedazo de pastel que James esquivó ágilmente.

–¡Haz menos ruido o te tiraré jugo de calabaza, Cornamenta!

–¡Evans! –gritó James sonriendo divertido. Abrió la puerta del compartimento de las muchachas, pero Lily ya no estaba allí.

–Se fue hace unos segundos –respondió Olive.

–¡Se llevó mi Snitch!

–¿Eso hizo? –preguntó Marlene extrañada.

Repentinamente, una fuerte ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana del compartimento. El sol se había ocultado entre dos grandes nubes de forma súbita. James frunció el ceño.

–Qué extraño –murmuró. Con un mal presentimiento, tomó su varita con fuerza–. Ya vengo.

* * *

 ** _Comentarios:_**

 **Primero que nada, millones de gracias por leer❤**

 **Adoro a los Merodeadores desde pequeña y ésta es la introducción de una historia que escribí hace unos cuantos años. Había permanecido oculta entre las carpetas de mi computadora y tengo por ello algunos capítulos guardados, de modo que después de editarlos podría ir subiéndolos de a poco.**

 **Si escribieron o conocen otras historias de este magnífico universo, no duden en pasármelas. Siempre banco que nos apoyemos entre escritores de FF (aunque sí, soy nueva por aquí).**

 **Sobre el argumento:**

 **-Cambié un poco la conversación que habían tenido Harry, Sirius y Lupin en el quinto libro. Siempre quise que fuera más larga y que le contaran más cosas de sus padres.**

 **-Con respecto al narrador. La segunda escena, en la que podemos ver algunos de los pensamientos de James y Remus al mismo tiempo, es una excepción. A partir de aquí, nos centraremos en un sólo punto de vista a la vez, que serán sobre todo los de Lily y James.**

 **Creo que no me queda nada más para decir. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, salvo los barderos, todos tenemos un ego que queremos conservar (?).**

 **Hablando en serio, si les gusta dénle follow, fav y/o escriban una review. Siempre son cosas que ayudan a la motivación.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora. Un enormísimo abrazo para ustedes y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. El ataque

_**El ataque**_

Empezó a recorrer al trote el pasillo del tren, sin dejar de mirar las ventanas de los compartimentos. Todos los estudiantes que estaban dentro de ellos observaban extrañados el cielo: el cambio en el clima había sido notable e inesperado.

"No –pensó James, preocupado y acelerando el paso– no puede ser que esas arpías de Slytherin tuvieran…".

–¡Auch! –chillaron junto a él. En su apuro, había chocado a Lily y le había pisado los pies–. ¡Potter!

–¡Evans! Lo siento. Estaba buscándote y…

–Aquí tienes tu estúpida Snitch –dijo Lily con enojo, dándosela mientras se masajeaba el pie–. No hacía falta que me pasaras por encima.

–No vine sólo por la Snitch –le explicó James algo irritado–. El clima.

Le señaló la ventana que tenían frente a ellos. Ya no había rastros del sol; las nubes que lo tapaban comenzaron a adquirir a gran velocidad un color grisáceo.

Al igual que _todo_ el cielo.

–¿Qué? –dijo Lily frunciendo un poco el ceño–. Bueno, es verdad que ha cambiado muy rápido el tiempo pero no entiendo porque eso haría que…

–No lo sabes, ¿verdad? –murmuró James–. Toma tu varita. Esto sucede cada vez que _ellos_ aparecen.

Un relámpago atravesó el cielo, seguido de un trueno estremecedor. Los vidrios se empañaron y una espesa niebla turbó el paisaje. Las luces del tren comenzaron a titilar, hasta que finalmente se apagaron y todo quedó a oscuras. Los ojos de Lily se encontraron con los suyos, abiertos como platos, aterrados.

–No –susurró angustiada–. No en el Expreso de Hogwarts –Con las manos temblorosas se colocó la varita en la garganta para amplificar su voz–: ¡Todos los estudiantes tomen sus…!

–¡Cuidado!

James se abalanzó sobre ella y la tomó con desesperación de la cintura. En ese instante, el techo del vagón explotó en mil pedazos; donde antes se hallaba la muchacha irrumpieron dos sombras negras que se convirtieron con rapidez en hombres enmascarados.

Lily y James se incorporaron con decisión, asiendo sus varitas con fuerza.

–¡Desmaius! –exclamó James.

El encapuchado giró hacia atrás, destruyendo los vidrios de un compartimento vacío. El otro hombre se abalanzó para atacarlos, pero Lily tomó su varita y le apuntó:

–¡Protego!

–¡Crucio! –chilló el Mortífago dirigiéndose a Lily, quien saltó y lo esquivó.

–¡Envertestatil! –gritó James, sin éxito.

–¡Incarcelous! –chilló Lily. De su varita salieron unas sogas gruesas y negras que comenzaron a aprisionar al mortífago. Antes de que éste pudiese contraatacar, James bramó:

–¡Expelliarmus!

La varita voló por los aires del Mortífago y Lily la tomó. El hombre quedó atado firmemente por las cuerdas, semiinconsciente.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó James.

–Sí –musitó Lily, impactada. No podía quitar sus ojos del mago que acababan de derrotar–. Gracias.

Observaron el enorme hueco del techo y los restos de vidrio y acero esparcidos por el suelo. Se oyeron una serie de explosiones y un alarido agudo cerca de la parte delantera del tren. Con las respiraciones acompasadas, intercambiaron una mirada decidida: ambos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo.

–Los más pequeños. Siempre están adelante.

–Vamos.

Avanzando con dificultad, abrieron la puerta del siguiente vagón: un grupo de chicas de segundo año se hallaban agazapadas en los asientos más cercanos. Al percatarse de que ellos dos eran también estudiantes, una expresión de alivio se dibujó en sus rostros. Lily las observó con preocupación.

–¿Vamos a dejarlas solas aquí? –le preguntó a James Potter, acongojada.

–Aguarda. Tengo una idea –murmuró James, revolviendo un bolsillo de su túnica. De allí sacó un pequeño paquete amarillo y se lo entregó a una de las niñas–. Esto es polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea. Si alguien intenta atacarlas, láncenlo, tápense la nariz y corran. ¿Entendido?

–Gracias –le contestó la muchacha con un hilo de voz.

El sonido de golpes, voces y vidrios rotos volvió a hacerse presente. Al trote, siguieron su camino. En el próximo compartimento, una alumna acababa de caer inconsciente. Frente a ella, una bruja sin máscara con enormes ojos negros y largas pestañas, atractiva y aterradora a la vez se contoneaba por el corredor, seguida de un numeroso grupo de Mortífagos. Al ver a James, lanzó una risotada.

–¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí!

* * *

–¡Alohomora! –exclamó Mary, intentando controlarse para dejar de temblar. El candado se resbaló de la jaula y su lechuza la observó atenta.

–Aquí está la carta para mi madre –le susurró Olive, pasándole a su amiga el trozo de pergamino que había escrito apuradamente.

– _Ajax_ –le murmuró Mary al ave, atándole el escrito a la pata–. Entrégale esto a la señora Miller, o a cualquier funcionario del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. ¡Rápido!

Mientras la lechuza salía volando, Olive duplicó el mensaje y cambió el destinatario, al tiempo que Mary miraba hacia afuera, vigilando que nadie estuviera cerca. Los Mortífagos no habían llegado allí, y Marlene y tres de los Merodeadores habían lanzado escudos protectores sobre el último compartimento para que tuvieran tiempo de redactar las cartas. Asintiendo, tomó la jaula de la ligera y veloz lechuza de Marlene y también la abrió.

– _Naia_ , al profesor Dumbledore, por favor –le pidió, sujetando el segundo pergamino a ella, dándole un suave empujón para que se aproximara a la ventana-. ¿Cuánto crees que tardarán en llegar?

–Llevamos más de tres horas de viaje -susurró Mary, tiesa. El tren volvió a sacudirse-. Dudo que sea pronto.

* * *

–Están adelante –masculló Lupin, mientras corrían.

–Sólo espero que no se acerquen aquí –murmuró Mar. Sirius, Remus, Peter y ella no sólo habían dejado atrás a sus dos amigas, sino a un numeroso grupo de alumnos de segundo y tercer año.

–No lo lograrán si los enfrentamos –afirmó Sirius.

–Exacto. Tenemos que ganar tiempo. Pronto llegarán Dumbledore y los Aurores.

–¿Cuántos Mortífagos creen que serán? –preguntó Peter horrorizado.

Los cuatro se miraron, pero ninguno contestó. Nadie quería pensar la respuesta.

–¡Por qué atacaron el tren! –exclamó Marlene alterada, al tiempo que abrían la compuerta al siguiente vagón–. ¿Cómo lograron entrar?

Al pasar al otro compartimento se quedaron pasmados. Una figura flacucha, con la tez blanquecina y un cabello negro, largo y grasiento estaba corriendo en dirección contraria a ellos. Al verlos, se congeló.

–¿Dónde está Lily?

Sirius estaba a punto de avanzar cuando Marlene lo detuvo, sin apartar la vista de Severus Snape, acercándose a él a grandes zancadas.

–¡¿Dónde está Lily?! –repitió atónita. Le había asaltado una furiosa seguridad que la sorprendió incluso a ella misma–. ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora quieres atacarla?

–No, yo jamás la…

–¡Oh, cierra la boca! –lo interrumpió. Y sin pensarlo, se abalanzó encima de él y con un fuerte estrépito lo derribó contra el suelo, le arrebató de un manotazo la varita y le apuntó al cuello.

–Muy rápida, Mckinnon –la halagó Sirius anonadado, al tiempo que Peter, Lupin y él se aproximaron.

Pasmado y con los ojos brillantes, Snape observó a Marlene con rabia, tironeando.

–¡Suéltame! ¿Qué haces?

–¿Qué hago yo? ¡Contesta tú que hacen ellos aquí! ¡Lily está allí, decenas de niños inocentes están allí! –chilló Marlene, histérica.

–Fueron tú y tus amiguitos los que los dejaron entrar, ¿no? –le espetó Sirius con asco.

–Incluso en estas situaciones eres tan idiota como de costumbre, Black –contestó Snape, intentando escupirle.

–No estás realmente en una posición en la que puedas llamarme así, Quejicus –replicó Sirius, hundiéndole la varita en la mejilla.

–Pues entonces deberían saber que es imposible que los alumnos deshagan los hechizos que protegen el tren. Se necesita de quienes los conjuraron para romperlos.

–Los profesores –argulló Peter con rapidez–. ¿Quién custodiaba el tren hoy?

Sin dejar de apuntarle a Snape, hicieron un silencio sepulcral.

–Wolfhard –murmuraron al unísono.

–Pero no es posible –farfulló Peter–. Es la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Es Auror. Dumbledore la llamó.

Desencajado, Lupin se dirigió a Snape:

–¿Es Wolfhard?

Snape levantó la vista y los observó con una mirada impenetrable.

–Sí.

–Emma estaba con ella –exclamó Marlene, abriendo los ojos.

–¿Para qué atacaron? ¿Qué pretenden?

–Querían dejar una advertencia.

–No digas querían como si tú no estuvieras incluido, desgraciado hijo de…

–Canuto, ahora no –lo detuvo Lupin, cavilando–. ¿Dejar una advertencia cómo? ¿Llevándose a alguien?

–No lo sé.

Se oyeron explosiones. Las miradas de los cuatro volvieron a encontrarse.

–Vamos. Ya.

* * *

–Bellatrix –masculló James, entornando los ojos e intentando que la voz le temblara lo menos posible.

Seis hombres encapuchados se hallaban tras la bruja, varitas en mano. No tenían posibilidades.

Pero Lily no estaba observando a los Mortífagos: no podía quitar la mirada de la muchacha que se hallaba tumbada en el suelo, con la sangre brotándole por la comisura de los labios. Era delgada y de contextura pequeña, su rostro era diminuto y su cabello corto era color negro. Le tomó un instante reconocerla a pesar de la oscuridad del tren. Alice iba a sexto año y estaba en Gryffindor.

En medio de la conmoción su mano actuó antes que su raciocinio. Buscó la de James y entrelazó con ella sus dedos, sintiendo el calor que le devolvía el contacto y el alivio que le invadió cuando él se la presionó de vuelta. No estaba sola.

–¡No me has saludado con propiedad! –masculló Bellatrix Lestrange sonriendo-. La niña de aquí tampoco, ¿sabes? –añadió volteando el rostro de Alice con su pie–. Una pena. Es sangre pura.

–No la toques –le espetó Lily.

–¡Ah, qué valiente! –exclamó la mujer, en tono despectivo, dirigiéndose más a James que a Lily–. ¿Quién es ella, Potter? ¿Tu novia? Espero que no sea impura, ¿verdad? –Ante aquellas palabras, James estrechó aún con más fuerza la mano de Lily, colocándose instintivamente un paso delante de ella.

–Corre –le dijo James con un hilo de voz, casi en tono de súplica–. Vete.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No iba a huir.

–Sería una pena –pronunció un hombre de voz grave, dando un paso al frente–. Los Potter son de una noble estirpe.

–La nobleza tiene que ver con muchas cosas –pronunció James con una lentitud exagerada. Sabía que en algún momento iban a atacarlos, pero ganar tiempo, aguardar a que lleguen otros era su única oportunidad–. La estirpe no es una de ellas.

Bellatrix lanzó una carcajada aguda.

–Temo decirte –murmuró, apuntándole con la varita– que esos tiempos terminaron.

–¡BOMBARDA MAXIMA! –exclamó una voz.

Frank Longbottom había irrumpido a toda velocidad en el compartimento, lanzando maleficios a diestra y siniestra a los Mortífagos que seguían en pie. Aunque ya no había rastros de Bellatrix, la explosión había dado contra el techo. El vagón temblaba. Y en un estruendo, Lily Evans supo exactamente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

El '¡Protego!' que invocó se extendió primero sobre ella y luego sobre James, cubriéndolos del derrumbe que acabó con la mitad del espacio. Pero antes de que se completara una viga metálica se cernió sobre el muchacho, que colocó su mano delante para protegerse. El trozo de metal se le hundió sobre la palma, y la enorme cantidad de sangre que brotó de ella hizo que le temblaran las piernas. Antes de que cayera de bruces por el dolor, Lily lo sostuvo por los hombros, observando aterrada cómo todo el rostro del chico palidecía. El hechizo protector vibró y se quebró al instante.

No sabía qué hacer. Un hombre encapuchado había surgido entre los escombros y estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ellos...

Con un fuerte estrépito, la puerta por la que Lily y James habían entrado se abrió de par en par. Marlene, Sirius, Remus y Peter ingresaron al vagón, listos para atacar, y uno de ellos dejó inconsciente al Mortífago que los acechaba. Los tres primeros acudieron al combate, al tiempo que Peter se quedaba pasmado en la puerta, congelado.

–¡Peter! –chilló Lily, sin dejar de sostener a James. La manga del uniforme del muchacho estaba bañada de sangre–. ¡Ayúdame!

El aludido se dio la vuelta y observó la mano de su amigo, espantado, mudo, sin entender. Al instante se puso de rodillas junto a ella y la miró, esperando recibir indicaciones.

–Necesito que nos cubras si nos atacan mientras intento detener el sangrado –le explicó Lily, al borde del llanto. Potter estaba con los ojos entrecerrados, pálido–. ¿Está bien?

–¿C-con un hechizo protector?

–Sí.

–No sé hacerlo durante mucho tiempo.

Lily le tomó la mano, sabiendo que la única forma de salir de aquella situación era permaneciendo calma.

–Lo harás bien. Confío en ti. ¡Vamos!

Peter Pettigrew se incorporó, temblando de pies a cabeza y exclamó ' _Protego_ '.

Una vez que el escudo los cubrió, Lily pudo centrar su atención en lo más urgente. Colocó a James sobre el suelo y tomó su mano herida.

–No sé hacer bien este hechizo, _James_ –le susurró sin saber si él la oía o no. Las lágrimas de nervios le caían por las mejillas–. Pero haré lo mejor que pueda, te lo prometo.

–...tú también lo harás bien –le contestó él con la voz ronca.

Intentó pasar por alto la corriente tibia que le colmó el pecho durante aquel instante y trató de concentrarse en la herida:

- _Vulnera sanentur_ -murmuró, cerrando los ojos y recordando los movimientos de varita que Severus le había enseñado meses atrás. Con un suspiro de alivio, observó cómo la hemorragia paraba y la varita empezaba a reabsorber la sangre.

El escudo protector titiló ante un ataque y Lily comprendió que se le agotaba el tiempo. Detuvo el conjuro, y sabiendo que pronto se iniciaría de nuevo la hemorragia, asió una manga de su uniforme que ya estaba cubierta de sangre, apuntó con su varita a ella y dijo ' _Diffindo_ ', atando la tela cortada a la mano de James.

–Abre la boca, el agua te hará bien –le ordenó al muchacho–. ¡ _Aguamenti_!

Él tragó con dificultad, mojándose el rostro con la mano sana.

–Ayúdame –dijo finalmente, con la voz débil pero decidida.

Lily asintió y pasó el brazo de James sobre su hombro. Tembloroso, se incorporó. Delante de ellos, Frank Longbottom estaba levantando del suelo a Alice para llevársela a otro compartimento, al tiempo que Marlene y Lupin se enfrentaban contra dos Mortífagos. Sin embargo, sus ojos se situaron en Sirius y Bellatrix, batiéndose a duelo a unos metros, uno contra uno.

–¿Ahora luchas con ellos? –mascullaba Bellatrix con sorna–. ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a deshonrar a tu madre?!

–¡Hace años ya –chilló Sirius, con la voz cargada de ira– dejé de considerar a ese monstruo como mi madre!

Un relámpago seguido de un trueno ensordecedor hizo que todos se paralizaran de inmediato. Por sobre el hueco del techo podía verse un cielo que ya no era gris, sino de un color verdoso. Una extraña figura se estaba trazando en el cielo.

Bellatrix sonreía. Era la Marca Tenebrosa.

–Debo irme –murmuró. Su cuerpo comenzó a mutar paulatinamente, hasta quedar transformado en una sombra negra-. Aún queda el final del banquete.

Se esfumó, dirigiéndose hacia los primeros vagones del tren.

–¡Deténganla, ya! –exclamó Marlene mientras Remus y ella aún combatían con un hombre.

–Quieren llevarse a alguien –les explicó Sirius con rapidez.

* * *

Los tres empezaron a correr a toda velocidad.

–¡Evans! –exclamó Sirius, al trote, mirándola de reojo–. Veo que has conocido a mi encantadora prima. ¿Ya intentó asesinarte o todavía no llegaron a ese nivel de confianza?

–¡¿Tú qué?! -chilló Lily, presa de la indignación–. ¡¿Esa horrible mujer es pariente tuyo?!

–¡Ah, tu tono de sorpresa me halaga! –le respondió el muchacho. James y él esbozaron una sonrisa.

–No te acostumbres, Black...

Se detuvieron. Una figura de su estatura los esperaba en la puerta que daba al vagón de prefectos.

Los tres dejaron de respirar por un momento.

Era Mulciber. Les sonreía.

–Ya es tarde.

–¡Déjanos pasar, idiota! –le espetó Sirius. Se abalanzó con tanta fiereza que nadie más tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. En un segundo, le había propinado a Mulciber un certero puñetazo en la nariz, y lo había dejado inconsciente.

Al contemplar la escena Lily sintió una brumosa mezcla de satisfacción, angustia y culpa. «No debo dejar que esto me invada. No ahora» pensó, y avanzó con paso decidido hacia la puerta.

–Está cerrada –dijo con desesperación–. ¡Alohomora!¡Alohomora! –La compuerta no cedía–. ¡Bombarda!

Se vio expulsada hacia atrás y cayó al suelo. Se incorporó con rapidez, atónita; el hechizo no había hecho ningún tipo de daño.

–Deben haberle hecho algo... –exclamó James, pateando la pared con frustración.

-Casi todos los prefectos tienen que estar encerrados aquí –comentó Lily.

–No se oye nada –repuso James, poniendo su oreja contra la puerta.

–Le deben haber puesto un encantamiento también –dedujo Lily–. Para que no podamos comunicarnos con ellos si queremos.

–Es posible –accedió James–. Con los prefectos fuera del camino...

–Todo es más simple –completó Lily–. Exacto.

–Bueno, ¿entonces? ¿Nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada? –farfulló Sirius, moviendo inquietamente los pies.

–No –contestó James, caminando mientras cavilaba–. Pero si esto está bloqueado, la única forma es...

Como respuesta, miró hacia arriba. El techo.

–Bombarda. Como lo hizo Frank. Caminamos y llegamos al primer vagón.

Era una locura. Los tres lo sabían.

–Bien –aceptó Lily. No había tiempo que perder y prefirió ni siquiera pensar en el hecho de que el tren seguía en marcha–. Hagámoslo.

–Muy bien, Evans –asintió James–. Te cedo los honores. Eres la mejor en Encantamientos.

Lily asintió y se colocó junto a los dos muchachos. Ambos se prepararon para lanzar escudos de defensa.

–¡Bombarda!

El estallido causó un fuerte estruendo y el viento frío se coló en el compartimento.

Asintiendo, los tres tomaron sus varitas y exclamaron ' _Ascendio_ '. Se pusieron de cuclillas para no caerse. Desde el techo, podía verse todo el tren, yendo aún a máxima velocidad.

La Marca Tenebrosa se alzaba, imponente, en el cielo.

–No creerán que la hayan hecho porque... –Lily no soportaba verbalizar lo que sospechaba.

–No hay tiempo para pensarlo –repuso James, aunque era todo lo que podía tener en mente desde el momento en el que Bellatrix huyó.

Haciendo equilibrio recorrieron tres de los cinco vagones restantes. Al llegar al segundo compartimento, hallaron otro enorme agujero en el techo, y a través de él...

–¡Es Lucy! –rugió James, lanzándose sin pensarlo dentro del tren.

Sirius y Lily aterrizaron a su lado, espantados. A su alrededor había un grupo de siete alumnas de primer año. Todas estaban inconscientes.

–Está viva –murmuró James, tomándole el pulso a la pequeña Mckinnon.

–Todas deben est...

El grito de una niña, agudo, desgarrador, les traspasó los oídos. Provenía del primer compartimiento.

A los tropezones, se tiraron encima de la primera compuerta y la abrieron. El techo también estaba destrozado. Llegaron a ver formas encapuchadas convirtiéndose en humo negro mientras huían. Tenían un bulto de pequeña estatura entre sus manos.

En un instante, se habían ido.

* * *

–No, no, no... –Comenzó a murmurar Lily entre sollozos, bajando la vista.

Sólo entonces pudo percatarse de que sobre un rincón, atada y petrificada se hallaba…

–¡Emma! –exclamó. James y Sirius se voltearon hacia ella, pálidos, y la ayudaron a liberar a su amiga.

–¡Finite! –dijo Sirius.

-¡Noooooooo! –gimió Emma, lanzándose a los brazos de Lily–. ¡Se la llevaron, se la llevaron! ¡Se llevaron a la niña!

De pronto, el cielo se iluminó de nuevo. Lily, con la cara desencajada, apuntó con su varita. James negó con la cabeza y le bajó el brazo con cautela.

–Tranquila. No son Mortífagos.

Tenía razón. Una espesa nube había dado lugar a pequeños puntos blancos que se dirigían como meteoritos hacia el tren. Con un estruendo leve, uno aterrizó frente a ellos. La profesora McGonagall se abalanzó sobre Lily, apretando los labios, blanca como la cera:

–¡¿Dónde?!

–Se han ido, profesora –murmuró Lily.

–Se llevaron a alguien –explicó Sirius–. Una niña.

La mujer abrió los ojos como platos. Las piernas le temblaban y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

–Quién –Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

–Emily –murmuró Emma, enjugándose la nariz-. Era hija de muggles. Lo vi t-todo. ¡Todo!

La muchacha se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, derrumbándose contra el suelo del vagón.

–Emma. Ven –Fue todo lo que Lily pudo decir, haciendo esfuerzos por dejar de temblar, sentándose en el piso e intentando empujar lo más suavemente posible a su amiga hacia ella.

–Hay niñas inconscientes aquí, profesora –dijo James con la voz tomada-. Necesitamos a Madame Pomfrey.

–Está aquí, señor Potter, con el profesor Dumbledore y los demás. Acompáñeme a buscarla.

* * *

Los magos del Ministerio se presentaron una hora más tarde.

Lily continuaba en la misma posición, tiesa y con las piernas entumecidas, con Emma a su lado aún tiritando. Marlene no le había soltado la mano desde que Mary, Olive y ella habían llegado. No podía poner en palabras lo mucho que eso la había ayudado a mantener la calma.

Cuando su reloj dio las cuatro en punto, el profesor Dumbledore tocó la puerta, entrando seguido de un funcionario del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que le tendió con amabilidad una enorme taza con un líquido transparente a Emma.

–La tranquilizará.

–No quiero tomarla –repuso Emma, incorporándose y mirando a los dos magos–. No quiero estar tranquila. Se llevaron una niña frente a mis malditos ojos.

–Emma –le susurró Lily, intentando tomar el rostro de su amiga para que la mirara a los ojos–. No es tu culp...

–Sí. Sí lo es –la interrumpió–. Cuando se puso todo oscuro, Wolfhard me mostró la Marca Tenebrosa que tenía tatuada en su brazo. Y yo me quedé congelada. Simplemente congelada.

–¿Wolfhard? –Se detuvo el mago del Ministerio, abriendo los ojos de par en par–. ¿Carena Wolfhard? Es imposible...

–No, no lo es –musitó Dumbledore–. Seguramente es una gran Oclumanta. Lord Voldemort –Todos los presentes se estremecieron involuntariamente– valora esa cualidad. No me explico cómo ni cuándo la reclutó, pero estoy seguro que fue antes de que tomara este trabajo. Debe haberla enviado a Hogwarts a conseguir alumnos que se unan a su causa y a investigar qué estudiantes son hijos de muggles… Y para concluir, le ordenaron que dejara un mensaje claro.

–¿Un mensaje claro? –repuso el funcionario, frunciendo el ceño–. ¿De qué?

–Es bastante evidente, ¿no cree? –murmuró Lily, y dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro–. De lo que sucede si un hijo de muggles cree que tiene el derecho de estudiar magia.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió y por ella ingresó una empleada del Ministerio con un anotador en mano. En su pecho tenía una insignia plateada que rezaba 'Aurora'.

–Profesor Dumbledore, lamento la interrupción –se disculpó–. Hemos identificado a los tres Mortífagos que se hallaban inconscientes.

Dumbledore se incorporó rápidamente.

–¿Tienen el Veritaserum?

–Sí, señor. Pero temo que no podremos utilizarlo en todos –La bruja tragó saliva–. Uno de ellos...es menor de edad.

Lily se paró de un salto.

–¡¿Quién es?!

–Información confidencial del Ministerio, querida –le contestó la mujer, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

–Sí, bien, el Ministerio no estaba aquí para protegernos cuando nos atacaron, ¿verdad? -le espetó Lily con enfado–. Nosotros mismos garantizamos nuestra propia seguridad. Es nuestro derecho saber de quiénes nos estábamos defendiendo.

–Lily –murmuró Mary–. No creo que sea el modo...

–No, Mary. Sólo quiero saber cuál de nuestros compañeros participó en...

–No es Snape –la detuvo Marlene, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos–. Nos lo encontramos cuando había empezado el ataque. No tenía máscara.

Lily la miró, volvió a resoplar y sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se relajaba al hundirse en el asiento. Dumbledore aún no se había marchado y contemplaba la escena con atención. Escrutaba a la joven como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez.

–Lo sabrán de todos modos, señorita Evans –dijo, haciéndole caso omiso de la indignación reflejada en el rostro de la Aurora–. No les ocultaremos la información que, como usted dijo, merecen saber. Discúlpenme.

Se retiró con paso apurado, seguido de los dos funcionarios. Las cinco amigas quedaron solas.

Emma volvió a acurrucarse sobre el suelo, con la cara apoyada sobre su regazo y oculta entre sus brazos. Olive intentaba apartarla sin éxito.

–Emm, por favor.

–¡No quiero, no puedo!

–Pero si tú no...

–¡No lo digas! –chilló Emma, levantando la cabeza y mirándola casi con furia–. ¡No lo digas porque no sabes cómo fue! ¡Wolfhard me petrificó cuando tenía mi maldita varita en la mano! ¡Podría haberme defendido y no lo hice! ¡Me quedé congelada como una maldita cobarde! ¡Y trajeron a la niña, la torturaron frente a mí y se la llevaron en una...en una bolsa! S-soy una imbécil. No merezco estar en Gryffindor. Ni en este maldito tren.

–Emma –dijo Lily con voz firme, inclinándose junto a ella y tratando de tomarle la cara entre sus manos-. ¡Mírame! ¡No puedes tratarte de esta forma! Sobre todo después de lo que sucedió.

–Me lo merezco...

–Ni siquiera lo pienses. Eres mucho más inteligente que esto. ¿No te das cuenta? –Emma la miró. Había parado de llorar, pero su pecho subía y bajaba. Lily continuó–. Es eso...lo que ellos quieren. Quieren que te tortures. Nos quieren débiles.

–Lily tiene razón –pronunció una muchacha desde la puerta del compartimento.

Inmediatamente, Jane se abalanzó sobre su novia y la rodeó con sus brazos. Sin poder pronunciar una palabra, Emma hundió el rostro en su pecho y se echó a llorar nuevamente.

–Qué bueno que estés aquí.

–¿Cómo podría no venir? -exclamó Jane, besándole los labios con cuidado.

Por primera vez en toda la tarde, la expresión sobresaltada en el rostro de Emma mutó. La muchacha respiró hondo y asintió.

–Tal vez podría tomar esa taza de té –farfulló con voz ronca.

Lily sonrió y le cedió la taza a Jane.

–Y tal vez nosotras podamos irnos –añadió dirigiéndose a sus otras tres amigas. Al ver la forma en la que se miraban Jane y a Emma, comprendió que aquél era un momento íntimo que no debían interrumpir–. Emm está en buenas manos.

Cuando Marlene, Mary, Olive y ella estuvieron fuera, con un pequeño escalofrío, cerró la puerta.

* * *

Todos los demás estudiantes se hallaban en el vagón de prefectos. Muchos de ellos tomaban tazas de chocolate caliente en los rincones, reunidos en pequeños grupos. Otros estaban en fila, esperando su turno para que Madame Pomfrey les suministrara pociones curativas. Los prefectos y delegados iban rotando de grupos, asegurándose que todos tuvieran lo que les fuera necesario. El sol estaba volviendo a salir de entre las nubes grisáceas y ya no había rastros de la enorme Marca Tenebrosa que había acechado el tren unas horas atrás.

-¡Lucy! –exclamó Marlene y corrió a sentarse junto a ella para envolverla en sus brazos.

Olive y Mary caminaron hasta donde estaban unas muchachas de Ravenclow y Hufflepuff de su año, uniéndose a su conversación. Pero Lily, ensimismada, no podía dejar de pensar en la niña. Mirando a su alrededor, no pudo dejar de notar la ausencia de los alumnos mayores de Slytherin. Caminó por el compartimento, buscándolos.

En un rincón, Frank Longbottom estaba colocándole un ungüento en el rostro a Alice con una dulzura que llamó su atención.

–¿Mejor? –le preguntaba.

–Sí. Mucho mejor –le sonrió ella, bajando un poco la mirada.

–No deberías haber ido sola a buscar a los Mortífagos...

–Tenía que hacerlo. Había muchas niñas de segundo en el vagón de atrás. No podía dejar que las ataquen.

–Fuiste muy valiente. Alice, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Frank.

Lily sonrió y apartó la vista.

Junto a una ventana, James Potter estaba intentando vendarse la mano con una torpeza inusitada, lanzando improperios en voz baja. Lily no pudo evitar reírse e impulsivamente, sin saber porqué, se acercó a él.

–Déjame ayudarte –le ofreció.

Se sentó en el suelo. James había fijado sus ojos en ella y sonreía sin disimular. Lily, sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara, comenzó a desenroscar el vendaje.

–No tienes que hacerle un nudo, ¿sabes? –le explicó en tono burlón.

–Bien, doctora Evans –le replicó él–. Enséñame cómo se hace.

–Por empezar limpiaste la herida, ¿verdad? –James levantó las cejas y sonrió como respuesta–. _Agh_ , eres tan irresponsable. Aguarda.

Le pidió algodón y crema curativa a Madame Pomfrey y volvió con el muchacho, acalorada.

–Honestamente, no entiendo. ¿Eres tan tonto como para creer que eres más masculino por actuar como si no te importara?

–No soy tonto –la detuvo James cortante, retrocediendo un poco–. Y no quiero ser...masculino.

–¡Entonces ocúpate de ti mismo! –le espetó Lily irritada.

–¡Me estaba ocupando de mí mismo!

Lily le lanzó una mirada asesina como respuesta: la mano tenía un color violeta verdoso.

–Está bien, quizás no de la forma más adecuada –cedió James-. ¡Pero jamás lo haría apropósito!

–Oh, claro que lo harías, para que todos vieran que a James Potter no lo detiene un estúpido...

–Evans...

–¿Qué?

–¿Puedes cerrar la boca?

Lily levantó la vista y lo observó sorprendida. Su tono no había sido agresivo, sino tranquilo y pausado. La estaba mirando sin pestañear, con sus ojos color miel fijos en los suyos. Parecía como si quisiera traspasarla con rayos X. Estaban a corta distancia, tal y como habían permanecido durante el ataque de los Mortífagos. Sólo que en ese momento ambos, sobre todo ella, eran conscientes de ello. Con la venda asida, su mano había quedado suspendida sobre la de James, y sus dedos casi se rozaban.

De pronto, la sensación se había vuelto _eléctrica_.

La cabeza de Lily estaba a punto de estallar: no sabía qué pensar. Simplemente se hallaba allí, con ese chico que siempre le había parecido tan extremadamente irritante y a quien siempre había preferido tener lo más lejos posible.

Pero era extraño.

De alguna forma, ese día, algo los había unido. El terror de que se llevaran a alguien; la decisión de no quedarse donde estaban y de ir a combatir a los Mortífagos sin siquiera dudarlo; el estar protegiéndose continuamente el uno al otro; la ira y la impotencia al verlos escaparse...

No podía dejar de escrutarlo: los ojos chispeantes, la mirada constantemente segura y esa media sonrisita sobradora típica de él. Pero sus hombros bajos, su espalda curvada, la respiración trunca, acompasada, le hacían notar que también estaba asustado, exhausto y al mismo tiempo, expectante. Sabía que estaba deseando lo mismo que ella, que pensaba en la niña, que _tenían los mismos miedos._

–Cornamenta –Lupin acababa de entrar al vagón, seguido de Peter Pettigrew–. Lily. Los del Ministerio los llaman.

Con un brusco ademán, Lily apartó su mano.

–¿Qué? ¿Dónde están? –preguntó con nerviosismo. No se le escapó el suspiro que James lanzó.

–Donde interrogan a los Mortífagos capturados. Último compartimento.

Lily terminó de limpiar y vendar la herida de James, apurada, intentado ignorar que su pulso se había acelerado y evitando a toda costa los ojos que sabía, estaban clavados en ella.

Por fortuna, Remus y Peter se sentaron junto a ellos.

–¿Sabes por qué quieren interrogarnos? –les preguntó de forma atropellada.

–¿Se defendieron de algún Mortífago?

–Sí.

–Supongo que debe ser por eso. Están intentando reconstruir todo lo que ocurrió.

Mientras se incorporaba, Lily observó a Peter y se percató de algo:

–¡Peter! –exclamó extrañada–. ¡No te he visto desde que hiciste el encantamiento escudo! ¿Dónde estabas?

La reacción de los tres Merodeadores fue instantánea, y Lily no se perdió un solo movimiento: Remus apartó la vista, James la fijó en Peter y Peter se puso rígido y palideció.

–Yo...fui con los de segundo. Para protegerlos –dijo rápidamente.

–Vamos, Evans –la apuró James, que se había alejado a grandes zancadas. Ella detectó la decepción en su voz y trotó para alcanzarlo.

–¿Qué hizo? –le preguntó, escrutándolo mientras avanzaban por el tren.

–Nada –le replicó él, sin mirarla, con el rostro inescrutable.

–Escapó, ¿verdad? –No podía evitar sentir curiosidad al respecto. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué estaba interrogando a James Potter?–. Lucía muy asustado por lo que recuerdo.

–Sí, bueno... –James se estaba debatiendo qué decirle exactamente-. No es que sea la primera vez.

–¿Que se escapa? –Lily lo observaba con atención.

–Sí –soltó él, sin pensarlo–. Que se escapa cuando corremos peligro.

–¿Peligro? ¿En qué situaciones ustedes corren peligro? –le preguntó Lily.

* * *

Para la suerte de James, la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando llegaron al vagón de interrogatorios. Intentando que la muchacha no se percatara, soltó un suspiro. Un poco más y quién sabía qué más le hubiera dicho. «Que se escapa cuando corremos peligro» repitió para sus adentros. Pero no era algo que le sorprendiera.

Su lengua siempre se deslizaba contra su voluntad cuando se trataba de Lily Evans.

Se forzó a volver al presente. Al abrir el compartimento dieron con la espalda de un mago del Ministerio que se volteó al instante tras ver sus reflejos. Su expresión era inescrutable, y James se preguntó cómo podía ser posible que ninguna emoción le surcase el rostro sabiendo lo que había ocurrido. Sostenía una pipa de plata y fumaba aunque era evidente que no podía hacerlo allí, en un transporte rebosante de menores de edad.

–Qué tal. Mi nombre es Warren Gates. Soy el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Acompáñenme –Les solicitó el hombre, abriendo una compuerta donde se hallaban los asientos e indicándoles que entraran.

–Sí, sí, sabemos dónde sentarnos –repuso James con impaciencia.

El otro lo ignoró, sacó una pluma vuela pluma y un cuaderno, los dejó a un lado y se inclinó para preguntarles.

–Por un Priori Incantatem, hemos obtenido la información de que a las dos y cinco de la tarde dos Mortífagos irrumpieron en el compartimento en el que ustedes, señor Potter y señorita Evans, se encontraban. ¿Es correcto?

Ni un «cómo están» luego de lo ocurrido. Nada

–Sí.

–Al primero, el señor Potter lo bloqueó con un encantamiento Desmaius. ¿Correcto?

Después de todo, no debía ser más que un nuevo trámite para Gates.

–Sí.

–El segundo, en cambio, lanzó un Maleficio Imperdonable, el Cruciatus, hacia usted, señorita Evans. Y usted pronunció un Incarcelous, ¿no?

–Sí.

-Finalmente, el señor Potter lo desarm...

–Sí –lo interrumpió James, irritado-. Y eso fue todo. ¿Por qué?

El hombre los escrutó. Parecía realmente apenado.

–No sé si soy yo quién deba decírselos...

–Sólo díganos y ya –repuso Lily–. Hemos tenido suficiente por esta tarde.

El otro respiró hondo.

–Ese joven, el segundo. Era alumno de Hogwarts. De su año.

–¡¿Quién?!

–Avery. Malcom Avery.

James y Lily permanecieron unos segundos quietos y boquiabiertos.

Lily comenzó a temblar.

–¿Qué harán con él? –preguntó James con voz taciturna, intentando ignorar el deseo de abrazar a Lily Evans. Sintió su cuerpo tieso con la noticia pero no le sorprendía. En sus excursiones nocturnas, los Merodeadores habían escuchado unas cuantas conversaciones de los Slytherins de su año. Sabían muchas de las cosas que pretendían hacer cuando se convirtieran en mayores de edad.

–Lo detendrán en su casa por tiempo indeterminado. Y luego lo interrogará el Wizengamot.

–Había otro de nuestros compañeros cooperando con los Mortífagos, ¿sabe? –le informó James-. Mulciber. Edward Mulciber. ¿A él también lo están interrogando?

–No –contestó el funcionario, extrañado–. ¿Mulciber? ¿El hijo de Bill Mulciber? –Parecía incrédulo. Su pluma no anotó el nombre.

–Sí –El pecho de James subía y bajaba, sus puños se habían contraído–. ¿Por qué? ¿Le cuesta creer que un niño rico siga al Innombrable?

–No, claro que no –Sus palabras no se constataban con su rostro. Unas finas líneas de sudor le recorrieron la mejilla izquierda. Lily y James intercambiaron una rápida mirada–. Sólo que... ¿Atacó a alguien? ¿Tienen pruebas?

–Estaba cubriendo la puerta del vagón de prefectos, asegurándose de que nadie entrara –explicó Lily bruscamente–. Cuando llegamos allí nos dijo que ya era tarde. Sabía lo que querían hacer. Los apoyó.

–Pues lo lamento mucho, pero si no tienen pruebas materiales es...

–¿Su palabra contra la nuestra? –sugirió Lily. Se había parado y miraba al funcionario que tenía en frente anonadada–. ¿Y a quién va a decidir creerle el Ministerio?

–Usen Veritaserum –masculló James.

–Es ilegal en menores de edad –le respondió el otro, con voz impasible–. Y le solicito que tome asiento nuevamente, señorita Evans, o tendré que llamar a la Jefa de su casa.

–¡Llámela! ¡Pero por favor, interroguen a Mulciber! –exclamó Lily, aún parada.

–No podemos hacer eso –Su tono era monocorde; su respuesta, definitiva–. Lo siento.

–Vámonos, Evans –le dijo James, parándose y tomando el pestillo de la puerta–. Parece que el Ministerio prefiere no perjudicar a quien los compra con su bolsillo en lugar de salvar inocentes de futuros ataques.

–Fue un cómplice –susurró Lily–. No pueden hacer esto.

–Como dije, no tenemos pruebas ni forma de obtenerlas. Las reglas son reglas.

* * *

–Su nombre es Emily. Emily Baker –les dijo Marlene–. Es amiga de Lucy. Terminó primer año y es de Ravenclow.

Cuando terminaron de arreglar todos los daños causados por los Mortífagos en el Expreso de Hogwarts, se les ordenó a todos los alumnos que regresaran a sus compartimentos. Sin embargo, nadie quería volver al lugar en el que estaba. Muchos ocuparon los pasillos, se sentaron en el suelo y empezaron a hablar con sus compañeros.

Allí se hallaban con un enorme grupo de alumnos de Gryffindor. Sólo faltaban unos minutos para llegar a la Estación _9 3/4_ , y todos se habían puesto su ropa muggle.

–¿Dónde creen que la habrán llevado? –preguntó Olive, limpiándose las lágrimas.

–No lo sé. Pero Dumbledore ha salido con un equipo de Aurores. Tienen que encontrarla.

–¿Y sus padres?

–La profesora McGonagall fue a buscarlos. Debe estar hablando con ellos ahora mismo, contándoles...

–Nosotros deberíamos ir a buscarla –intervino Alice, parándose de repente–. Todo Hogwarts. Estudiantes, profesores. Hasta los fantasmas.

–Sí. Pero antes podríamos asesinar a los de Slytherin –masculló Sirius.

–Black, no todos los de Slytherin tienen la culpa de... –repuso una muchacha de sexto año.

–No me refiero a eso. ¿Dónde está Mulciber? ¿Rosier, Crabbe, Snape, Goyle? –Todos parecían desconcertados por aquellas ausencias. Peter, en cambio, se encogió de hombros y opinó:

–Deben haber usado el hechizo desvanecedor, para que nadie pueda interrogarlos. Eso es lo que yo haría.

-No pueden ser tan asquerosamente cobardes –replicó Sirius con una expresión de rechazo tan ferviente que Peter se ruborizó–. Dumbledore tendría que ir a buscarlos en persona. No sé porqué no fue lo primero que hizo.

–Tiene asuntos más importantes que atender, Canuto –comentó Remus.

–Sé que debía ir a buscar a Emily. Pero... ¡Hogwarts tiene alumnos que son Mortífagos en entrenamiento! ¡Tiene que hacer algo!

–Tal vez nosotros podamos –intervino James. Sirius y él intercambiaron cruzaron miradas encendidas–. Las vacaciones son largas.

La expresión en el rostro de Sirius cambió por tercera vez en los últimos minutos. Intranquilo, murmuró:

–Sí... _demasiado_ largas –Negó con la cabeza y se incorporó–. Disculpen, ya vengo.

Se retiró a grandes zancadas, evitando la mirada de todos los presentes. Lily observó la puerta por la que el chico acababa de irse y pensó en lo que le había contado mientras corrían por los pasillos. No debía ser nada simple ser pariente de aquella aterradora mujer. Recordó, de pronto, las palabras que Bellatrix le había dirigido "¿Cómo te atreves a deshonrar a tu madre?". El verano que le esperaba a Sirius Black no iba a ser nada sencillo.

–Yo voy –les dijo James Potter a Remus y a Peter.

Cuando James también se fue y todos reanudaron la conversación, Lily se acercó a Lupin y le susurró en voz baja:

–¿La familia de Black es...? –No terminó la oración, pero supo que su amigo la había entendido.

–Sus padres creen en la pureza de sangre –le contestó–. Apoyan al Innombrable y están orgullosos de que Bellatrix se haya unido a sus filas. Desde que el Ministerio la está buscando la han alojado algunas veces en su casa. Canuto es...el único Gryffindor. Y el único en esa casa que está en contra de Quien-tú-sabes.

Lily tragó saliva y asintió. Nunca, en los cinco años que llevaba en Hogwarts...Sabía que el hermano menor de Sirius, Regulus Black, estaba en Slytherin, y también estaba al tanto de que su relación era bastante conflictiva. Pero jamás se había preguntado quiénes eran los Black ni qué pensaban. De pronto, sintió una oleada de gratitud hacia aquél muchacho por el que siempre había tenido tanto rechazo. Y lo comprendió.

* * *

–Ey.

James entró al compartimento y se sentó frente a su amigo. Sirius no lo miró y siguió observando el paisaje por la ventana.

–Hola.

–No vas a estar todo el verano allí –lo tranquilizó James–. Está mi casa, ¿recuerdas?

–Lo sé –repuso Sirius, mirándolo–. Pero...

James, por supuesto, sabía en qué pensaba. Cada año, en Julio, él se iba con sus padres tres semanas de vacaciones. Y esos eran los peores días del año para Sirius, ya que solían coincidir con la ausencia de Lupin y Peter, por lo que el muchacho se veía obligado a pasar días enteros con su familia, sin excusas, sin posibilidad de escapar. Su madre siempre encontraba oportunidades para gritarle -incluso, en ocasiones, pegarle- recordándole constantemente cómo había arruinado su vida y la miseria que él significaba para los Black.

–No tienes que quedarte –lo detuvo James–. Puedes venir con nosotros. A la playa.

–No seas ridículo, Cornamenta, mi madre jamás me daría dinero.

–No tiene que dártelo. Mis padres pueden invitarte.

Sirius alzó la vista. James siempre le hacía la misma invitación y él, todos los años, la rechazaba. Ya pasaba demasiado tiempo en la casa de los Potter; no podía pedirles que lo soportaran también de vacaciones.

–Eres tan tonto a veces, Canuto –replicó James, adivinando sus pensamientos–. Mis padres te _aman_. Eres como un hijo para ellos.

Sirius sintió que le ardían los ojos. Tenía demasiadas palabras atoradas en la garganta, pero no dijo nada. No podía. Sin dudas, los padres de James eran lo que los suyos nunca habían sido para él. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, invasivo...

–Es más –dijo James ante el silencio de su amigo, y se le iluminó el rostro–. Mi casa _literalmente_ podría ser tu casa. ¡Puedes mudarte con nosotros!

La sorpresa fue tal que Sirius logró hablar:

–Y ahora estás delirando...

–No. De verdad –James lo miraba serio–. No tienes porqué soportarlos. No te lo mereces. Menos cuando en mi casa hay cuatro cuartos para huéspedes que están vacíos la mayoría del tiempo, ¡es ridículo!

–Jamás podría...

–¡Vamos, Canuto! Jugaríamos al Quiddich todos los días, podríamos ir a Zonko cada sábado y...

–No. Basta –lo interrumpió Sirius, con voz firme y se paró para irse–. Sólo serán unas semanas. Y pasaré la mitad del tiempo mirando motocicletas y en los bares muggles que están cerca de mi casa. No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien, en serio...

Antes de que saliera, James lo tomó por el hombro.

–Yo también hablo en serio. Piénsalo.

–Cornamenta, ya basta...

–¡Piénsalo! –insistió James. Sirius se detuvo y se miraron a los ojos.

–Está bien –dijo tras una pausa–. Lo haré.

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo. El tren estaba aminorando su marcha: casi llegaban a la Estación. Intentando maniobrar con su enorme baúl y la jaula donde tenía a su gato, Lily salió al pasillo.

Allí, debatiendo algo en voz baja, estaban James Potter y Sirius Black.

–Black –lo llamó, sin pensar. Ambos muchachos se dieron vuelta, sorprendidos. Lily, un tanto nerviosa, pensando en lo extraño que era estar hablando de _aquella_ forma con las dos personas que encontraba más inmaduras, molestas y presumidas en todo Hogwarts, dijo–: Sólo te hace más valiente, ¿sabes? Que tu madre y toda tu familia estén con Quién-tú-sabes y a pesar de todo tú estés aquí. Y seas un Gryffindor.

Sirius la miró entre asombrado, divertido y agradecido. Finalmente, sonrió de oreja a oreja:

–Gracias, Evans. En verdad. Que tengas un buen verano. O el mejor posible, dadas las circunstancias.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y sin poder evitarlo, miró a James. No sabía exactamente qué decirle, pero sabía que, _tal vez_ , quería hablar con él.

–¿Qué tal tu mano?

–Mejor. Gracias –sonrió James, mirándola de forma sostenida–. Prometo cuidármela.

–Muy bien. Es bueno oírlo –Distraídamente, también sonrió–. Buenas vacaciones para ustedes también -añadió, caminando hacia la salida.

James la observó irse, y antes de que su larga cabellera pelirroja se perdiera de vista, exclamó:

–¡Evans!

Ella se dio media vuelta y lo observó:

–¿Sí?

–Eres una gran pareja de duelo.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se mordió el labio.

–Gracias, Potter.

–¿Yo también lo soy?

Sirius soltó una sonora carcajada.

–¡Eres ri dí cu lo! –le dijo su amigo al oído. Pero James le hizo un gesto con la mano y se detuvo para oír la respuesta de Lily.

–Quizás –contestó ella y se dio lentamente la vuelta para seguir su camino con una sonrisa en el rostro que, por fortuna, James Potter no podía ver.

–Eso –replicó Sirius, señalando donde Lily había desaparecido– fue un pequeño avance.

–Eso –repitió James sonriente– no fue nada. Me llamó _James_ cuando me lastimé.

Y por ese instante, mientras hablaban, pudieron olvidarse de todos los problemas que los esperaban al salir del tren.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios:**_

 **Espero que estén teniendo unas felices fiestas, y muchas gracias por los favs/follows/reviews. Y obviamente, si tienen algún comentario, crítica o lo que sea, es más que bienvenido!  
**

 **Salu2**


	3. Familia, dulce familia

**_Familia, dulce familia_**

Lily Evans se posó sobre la ventana del cuarto. La casa, siempre calma, estaba más bella que nunca. El jardín verdoso con sus abundantes flores, el casi imperceptible zumbido del viento de la tarde, el olor de las galletas en el horno y el cielo despejado. Era extraño pensar que a unas pocas cuadras de allí se hallaba el colapsado centro de Cokeworth. A lo lejos, un enorme y brillante auto color azul marino dobló en la curva que continuaba hasta el hogar. A pesar de no saber absolutamente nada de autos muggles, a la muchacha no le costó mucho trabajo adivinar que aquel era uno de los últimos modelos.

Resopló y miró la hora. Su hermana había llegado antes de lo planeado. Y aparentemente no estaba sola. Husmeó con más detenimiento para intentar ver la cara del conductor; a pesar de que el espejo delantero cubría su rostro, pudo vislumbrar su corbata a rayas y una camisa gris.

–¡Sam, es Petunia! –oyó la voz de su madre desde la cocina–. ¡Viene con alguien!

Lily comenzó a morderse las uñas. Dos meses atrás, Petunia había partido a Londres a realizar un curso de mecanografía durante el verano, motivo por el cual las hermanas no se veían desde Navidad. Ni hablaban, tampoco, a excepción de unas hoscas cartas que Lily había intentado escribirle con mucho esfuerzo en ese tiempo, las que por supuesto, fueron contestadas con monosílabos.

Bajó las escaleras hasta el comedor, donde su padre se estaba abotonando una camisa blanca con torpeza.

–Papá, con este calor no debiste molestarte –replicó ella, pasándole un pañuelo para que pudiera limpiarse la frente perlada.

–No quiero causar una mala primera impresión. ¿Crees que sea su novio? –agregó con emoción.

–Es probable –reconoció Lily.

–¿A ti no te ha dicho nada?

–No –Desvió la mirada–. Bueno, para no perder la costumbre.

El señor Evans la asió del hombro con suavidad.

–Oh, cariño, estoy seguro de que ya pasará.

Lily intentó esbozar una sonrisa. No quería contestarle con la verdad, de modo que optó por el silencio. Su madre salió en ese momento de la cocina, llevando consigo un recipiente de porcelana colmado de galletas. Lo colocó en la mesilla del comedor, al tiempo que corría a buscar el té.

–Déjame ayudarte, mamá.

–Ay, no, ya casi está todo listo. Tú ve afuera con tu padre a recibir a tu hermana.

Lily se dirigió al jardín de la entrada al tiempo que el coche estacionaba. Del asiento del conductor salió un robusto muchacho de cabellos rubios. Su traje era casi tan lujoso como el auto: pantalón de vestir, camisa y corbata en pleno agosto. Su cabello se hallaba peinado hacia un costado, y ni un solo pelo se desviaba de esa dirección. Con pasos cortos, se encaminó a abrirle la puerta a Petunia, tendiéndole una mano para que pudiera salir.

Su hermana estaba completamente diferente: lucía un vestido gris al cuerpo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con una cinta rosa a la cintura. Su cabello caía con unos finos bucles y de sus largos y huesudos brazos colgaban una fila de brazaletes de un dorado brillante. Su pose altanera se pronunció aún más al ver a Lily, quien vestía un short de jean y su remera de pijama.

–¡Luces fantástica! –exclamó Beth. Salió corriendo de la casa y se abalanzó sobre su hija mayor.

–¡Ten cuidado! –masculló Petunia, saliéndose de los brazos de la mujer e intentando alisarse el vestido con las manos. Carraspeó, con evidente ansiedad–: Madre, te presento a Vernon Dursdley.

–Encantado, señora Evans –se presentó el muchacho, tomándole la mano a Beth y besándosela.

–Me imagino que te quedarás a tomar el té, ¿verdad, Vernon? –le preguntó Sam, al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano y lo invitaba a pasar al interior de la casa.

–Oh, no podría negarme –replicó Vernon con voz pomposa–. Petunia me ha comentado que eres una excelente cocinera, Beth.

Petunia no lo escuchó. Acababa de pararse justo en frente de su hermana a estrecha distancia. Unos sórdidos segundos de silencio colmaron el ambiente. Lily, inspirando profundamente, los rompió con una media sonrisa:

–Hola, Tuney. Me alegra verte.

–Lily. Gracias. ¿Puedes llevar la valija a mi cuarto? –le solicitó. Luego, dirigiéndose a Vernon, añadió–: Vernon, ella es Lily, mi hermana menor.

La muchacha lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño: estaba segura de que en aquel 'menor' había habido un tono malicioso. Se detuvo a sí misma; no iba a comenzar con tensiones su reencuentro con Petunia. Negando con la cabeza, se encaminó al cuarto de su hermana y dejó sus cosas allí.

* * *

–¡Vamos, anciano, a qué no puedes alcanzarme! –exclamó James Potter.

Esquivaba árboles a toda velocidad, volando cerca de su Snitch, que se contoneaba por las copas de los árboles. La temperatura iba bajando lentamente a medida que atardecía en el bosque. Con una pirueta, esquivando una gruesa rama, el muchacho se paró sobre su escoba con agilidad y atrapó la pequeña pelota dorada.

–¡Anciano me dices! –rió Fleamont Potter, acercándose con cuidado hasta donde su hijo se hallaba–. ¡No recuerdo qué hora era cuando comenzamos a volar!

–Sí, está bien…estuviste bien –aceptó James–. Para ser un viejo.

–¿Debo recordarte, jovencito, quién puede y quién no puede hacer magia aquí? –replicó su padre, sentándose en una de las enormes ramas del sauce sobre el que estaban.

–Menos de un año y eso cambiará. ¿Una vuelta más?

–Ten piedad, esto fue más que suficiente para mí –farfulló Fleamont tomándose el abdomen–. No soy Sirius. A propósito, ¿cómo está?

–Pasándola en grande con su maravillosa familia, ya sabes –replicó James, un tanto resignado–. Dice que está bien. Pero yo sé que no.

Un fuerte viento recorrió el bosque. Las copas de los árboles se alzaron imponentes, y los cabellos de los Potter, desgreñados como de costumbre, se despeinaron aún más. James rió, se incorporó y le extendió la mano a su padre.

–¿Qué quieres hacer? -le preguntó Fleamont, atónito.

–Vamos -insistió James–. No tienes idea lo que es volar con esta brisa.

Su padre sonrió e intentó levantarse con dificultad, resbalándose.

–Quítate esos ridículos guantes de pocionero y será más fácil –le indicó James, tomando su mano para ayudarlo.

–Oh, no, estoy bien con e…

Se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando su hijo le quitó el guante izquierdo. Unas ronchas verdosas se extendían por la mano y más allá de la muñeca, con puntos blancos en el centro. De distintos tamaños, parecían latir en su interior.

James se quedó congelado.

–Qué demonios es esto.

Su padre no lo miraba a los ojos. Por unos segundos, no emitió sonido.

–Hay algo que tenemos que decirte. Tu madre y yo.

En ese momento, su reloj de pulsera sonó.

–Te explicaré un poco en el camino. Ahora debemos irnos. Tu madre está en la cabaña esperándonos con el traslador.

Las vacaciones habían terminado. Ya era hora de volver a casa.

* * *

Sirius Black apuró el paso. A pesar de hallarse en la ciudad, seguía oyendo los persistentes ruidos que hacía su estómago. El reloj de la Iglesia dio las seis. Una vez que se alejó de la avenida, tomó su mochila y sacó de allí el paquete de papas fritas, abriéndolo con ansiedad y llevándoselas a la boca sin ningún tipo de recato. Al terminar, le consultó nuevamente la hora a un muggle.

–Bueno –masculló, para sí mismo más que para alguien–. Creo que ya no puedo retrasar más el retorno al dulce hogar.

Al llegar a la calle de Grimmauld Place, gruñó. Pudo ver desde allí la verdosa luz de la sala de estar encendida. Extrañado, se acercó. Nadie de la familia se sentaba en aquel lugar desde hacía años. A menos, claro, que hubiera visitas.

Entró por el estrecho pasillo y saboreó el olor de galletas recién cocinadas. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

¿Qué haría que Walburga le ordenara a Kreacher que las preparara?

Detenido allí, se percató de que estaba pisando algo. El diario El Profeta se hallaba en el suelo, abandonado como un harapo. La portada enunciaba: "Emily Baker continúa desaparecida". Pegada una a la otra, había dos fotos: la primera era la Marca Tenebrosa, en el cielo, junto al Expreso de Hogwarts detenido. La segunda era un retrato de una niña de once años, con largo cabello castaño, sonriente. Sirius levantó el diario con la mano temblorosa.

–Entre el polvo se halla la verdad de lo que pasa.

Una risa socarrona llegó a sus oídos. Venía de la sala de estar.

A Sirius se le erizó la piel. Ya sabía con quién estaba a punto de encontrarse.

Asió su varita y se la guardó oculta en el bolsillo del pantalón. Avanzó hasta el salón.

–Hola, primo –Bellatrix Lestrange se incorporó con suavidad, contoneándose mientras avanzaba hacia él–. ¿Me extrañaste?

* * *

–El curso estuvo grandioso en verdad –Estaba diciendo Petunia cuando Lily bajó. Ya todos se hallaban sentados a la mesa y su madre estaba sirviendo el té–. Honestamente, la profesora era un tanto desaliñada. Su esposo acababa de dejarla por otra mujer de un puesto más elevado, claro. Y su cabello era un desastre, ¿verdad, Vernon?

–Sin dudas, Petunia querida –asintió el muchacho, haciendo un gesto de desprecio con la mano–. No sé porqué tienen gente así enseñando…

–Por sus habilidades con la mecanografía, tal vez –murmuró Lily, al tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa–. ¿Qué tan influyente puede ser si se arregla o no?

Hubo una súbita tensión entre los Evans, de la cual por fortuna, Vernon Dursdley no se percató.

–Oh, es muy importante, querida. La apariencia lo es todo –replicó, mientras se zampaba una galleta–. Por supuesto, tú aún no lo entiendes porque no trabajas. ¿Qué piensas estudiar?

El señor Evans se atragantó con su té y empezó a toser.

–Papá, ¿estás bien? –exclamó Lily, dándole palmadas en la espalda. Sin inmutarse, observó a Vernon y le respondió–. Artes. Aún no sé en qué universidad.

–Artes –repitió el chico, entornando los ojos–. Piénsatelo bien. En la empresa estamos haciendo un estudio sobre la rentabilidad de las distintas carreras y debo decirte que el dinero que harás con eso es...

–No es lo que más me interesa, gracias por tu preocupación –lo interrumpió Lily. Petunia le dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa.

–Así que Vernon –farfulló Beth rápidamente, lanzándole a su hija menor una significativa mirada–. Cuéntanos, ¿dónde trabajas?

–En Stansons. Soy el contador –afirmó con orgullo–. Y Petunia pronto será la secretaria de mi sector, ¿verdad, querida?

Todos hicieron silencio y observaron a la aludida. Petunia se había enderezado y miraba a toda la familia con seguridad. Beth y Sam sonrieron y se levantaron de sus asientos para abrazarla:

–¡Qué guardado te lo tenías! –exclamó Sam.

–Pues sí. Saqué la clasificación más alta y me llamaron. Comienzo en septiembre. Sólo los fines de semana, para terminar el colegio, claro.

–¡Es maravilloso querida! –la abrazó Beth.

-Felicitaciones, Tuney –le sonrió Lily desde su asiento, extendiendo la mano para encontrar la de su hermana–. En verdad.

Petunia se tensó y sacó la mano de la mesa con rapidez.

–Gracias, hermana –contestó secamente.

–Entonces allí se conocieron, ¿verdad? –exclamó Beth, chismosa–. Vamos, cuéntennos.

Así transcurrió la velada. Sam y Beth prepararon un delicioso pollo asado para la cena. Por fortuna para Lily, no tuvo que inventar ninguna otra mentira; Vernon Dursdley se había ocupado de llenar absolutamente todos los silencios con sus opiniones. Les relató minuciosamente todo lo que pensaba sobre su trabajo, la gente de su trabajo, la política y la economía del país, los bancos, el tránsito, su nuevo auto y su futuro ascenso.

Cuando por fin terminó de lavar todos los platos, Lily se encerró en su habitación con un suspiro. Sentía un enorme e incomprensible nudo en el pecho, y extrañaba a sus amigas más que nunca. Desplomándose contra la silla de su escritorio, sacó de debajo del colchón El Profeta de aquel día. Se detuvo contemplando la foto de Emily Baker y acarició con sus dedos el rostro de la niña.

–Casi dos meses ya… –susurró. Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de par en par:

–¡Que me haya ido dos meses no justifica que uses esa pollera sin mi permiso! –chilló Petunia.

Se paró en seco observando la portada del diario.

–Emily Baker, ¿quién es? ¿Es esa niña? ¿Por qué está desaparecida?

–Sssshhh, ¡baja la voz! –exclamó Lily, corriendo a cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

–¿Cómo que baje la voz? ¡¿Mamá y papá no saben?!

Con reflejos rápidos, Petunia le quitó de un manotazo el diario a Lily y comenzó a leerlo.

–¡Petunia, dámelo, no es tuyo! –exclamó Lily, forcejeando con su hermana.

–¡Déjame leerlo o gritaré y se los daré a papá y a mamá! –la amenazó.

Mirando el diario con una mezcla de rechazo y preocupación, Petunia leyó rápidamente la portada.

-¿Guerra mágica? ¿Mortífagos? ¿Desapariciones? –Abrió los ojos de par en par, caminando por el cuarto–. Lo sabía. Siempre tuve razón. Ustedes están…trastornados.

–Sí, claro, como si el mundo muggle fuera tranquilo y sereno –le espetó Lily.

–¡Oh, vamos! Esto es diferente. ¡Y tú lo sabes! Esos Mortífagos son una clase de secta –Petunia no apartaba los ojos del diario–. Hijos de gente normal en peligro.

–Muggles –la corrigió Lily.

Petunia, sin escucharla, levantó la vista. Sus ojos estaban fuera de sí.

–¡Aquí dice que mataron personas comunes!

Lily la miró a los ojos. Las lágrimas volvieron a nublarle la vista.

–Y tú no ibas a decir nada, ¿verdad? –le espetó Petunia con indignación, acercándosele paso a paso–. Lo estuviste ocultando, quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

–Basta, Tuney –suplicó Lily. El llanto se estaba volviendo incontrolable.

–Estuviste todo el verano de vacaciones con ellos y les mentiste en la cara.

–Y-yo no quería que se preocuparan.

–¡Oh, no te atrevas a mentirme a mí! –chilló Petunia, tirando el diario al suelo–. ¿Crees que me creo ese cuentito? Si no les dijiste es porque _tú_ no querías salir perjudicada, y que no te dejaran volver a ese colegio de bichos raros de nuevo, ¿verdad?

–E-eso no es cierto.

–No te importa exponernos a todos al peligro, que vengan esos locos y nos maten –mascullaba Petunia sin cesar, iracunda.

–¡Calla! –gritó Lily con desesperación–. ¡Cómo puedes pensar eso! ¡Sólo a un monstruo no le importaría! –De pronto se detuvo–. Claro que lo piensas. Después de todo, eso crees que soy. Un monstruo.

Petunia resopló.

–Oh, sí, victimízate como siempre. Hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Piensas volver allí?

Hubo un silencio.

–Sí –murmuró Lily, firme–. Sí.

Otro silencio.

–Estás demente –le escupió Petunia, retrocediendo hasta la puerta y mirándola como si no la conociera–. Totalmente demente. Estás yendo a la…a la…

–Claro que no –la detuvo Lily–. El profesor Dumbledore es el mago más poderoso, el único a quien el Innombrable teme. Y es el director de Hogwarts. No hay lugar más seguro –Aprovechó que Petunia se había quedado muda y continuó–: Después de lo que sucedió, el padre de Marlene envía Aurores periódicamente a observar la zona. Son magos protectores. Y pronto el colegio enviará cartas a los padres muggles, para solicitar si desean hechizos de protección. Allí tendré que decirles a mamá y a papá.

–¿Hechizos de protección? –repitió con un hilo de voz–. ¿Aquí?

Lily desvió la vista: su hermana la miraba con una repugnancia que no era capaz de soportar.

–¿Tanto deseas esos poderes? –le preguntó Petunia–. ¿Qué beneficio te traerá?

–Es que…ya no son sólo los 'poderes', Tuney –intentó explicarle Lily, acercándose a su hermana con cautela–. Son mis amigos, toda la gente que conozco, las cosas que me gustan. Es mi identidad. Es parte de quien soy.

Petunia solamente asentía con la cabeza. Pero Lily sabía que no la comprendía, ni lo iba a hacer. La expresión de asco persistía en su rostro. Y estaba allí hace años.

–Así que por tu 'identidad', ocultas que hay una guerra y que están asesinando gente. Suena lógico –le replicó Petunia–. Puede que te creas la más justa y noble, como siempre lo hiciste. Pero te diré la verdad: no eres más que una egoísta.

–Por favor, no pienses eso –susurró Lily.

–Y papá y mamá te creen tan perfecta. Ojalá supieran el peligro que les estás haciendo correr –Petunia volvió a avanzar–. ¿Te cuento algo? No sabía si traer a Vernon hoy. Tenía miedo; imagina si aparecía una de esas lechuzas, si estabas con tu sucio amiguito de La Hilandera. Pero decidí que tú dejarías de interponerte en lo que quiero hacer. Y salió bien, ¿qué crees? Por una vez fui el centro de atención de esta familia.

–¡Deja ya de pensar que quiero interponerme en tu camino! –masculló Lily–. Porque no es así. Me alegro mucho por tu curso y por Vernon y tu nuevo trabajo.

–Si ni siquiera fuiste capaz de tratarlo con decencia…

–Estaba enojada –"Y es superficial y sólo le importa el dinero" agregó para sus adentros–. Te estaban pasando todas estas cosas y no me lo contaste. En una sola carta.

Aquel fue el silencio más prolongado. Durante un breve instante la expresión de Petunia mutó.

–No cambies el tema de conversación –dijo solamente–. Me voy a dormir. Cuéntales a papá y a mamá, o yo lo haré.

Tras lanzar una última mirada de hastío, cerró de un portazo.

* * *

Viruela de dragón.

James se encerró en su cuarto y golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

Viruela de dragón, repitió para sus adentros.

–En abril, luego de tu cumpleaños, fuimos con tu madre a Rumania, ¿recuerdas? –comenzó a explicarle Fleamont mientras caminaban en el bosque aquella tarde–. Estábamos investigando los usos de la sangre de dragón, ya sabes. Un día hubo una tormenta eléctrica y terminamos en una aldea abandonada y tuvimos que pasar la noche allí. Evidentemente, el virus estaba rondando en ese lugar.

Al llegar a la cabaña donde se habían quedado aquellas semanas, cerca del lago y el bosque, Euphemia Potter supo que algo estaba mal. Fleamont le señaló su mano descubierta.

–Lo siento –murmuró.

Euphemia dirigió la mirada a su hijo inmediatamente.

–James… –susurró extendiendo su mano para alcanzar el rostro del chico.

–Perderemos el traslador –Fue lo único que pudo decir, sin siquiera mirarla.

A los pocos minutos, una tacita de porcelana los transportó a la puerta de su hogar. La enorme casa se extendía imponente, con sus ladrillos color caoba, la terraza y los grandes ventanales cubiertos por cortinas blancas. El jardín se hallaba tan esplendoroso como un mes atrás, y el sonido de los grillos invadía la noche. El Valle de Godric, con sus callecitas empedradas, estaba iluminado por faroles en cada esquina.

Se oía un griterío de la vereda de en frente: los vecinos jugaban al Quidditch en su patio trasero.

–Puedes ir, si quieres –le sugirió Euphemia con cuidado, mientras entraba con un sacudón de su varita todas las cosas a la casa.

–Sí, pretendamos que no tenemos secretos y que están de maravilla –espetó el muchacho–. Muy divertido, ¿verdad?

Entró a la casa como un huracán. Se sentó en la mesa alta de la cocina y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos. Le ardían los ojos y sentía que la garganta le quemaba. Sin levantar la vista, oyó cómo sus padres se sentaban frente a él.

–Tienes derecho a estar enojado –le murmuró Euphemia, con una inusitada suavidad.

Y allí James entendió.

–Tú también. Tú también estás enferma –Silencio–. No tiene cura, ¿no?

–No total. En gente de nuestra edad sólo puede…

–Retrasarse. Lo estudié.

–Así es.

–¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Meses?

–No. Años.

–¿Muchos?

–No lo sabemos.

El muchacho alzó la vista, haciendo un esfuerzo por tragarse su llanto.

–¿Hace cuánto lo saben?

Fleamont y Euphemia se miraron.

–Fines de mayo, creo.

James asintió.

–En tres semanas volveré a Hogwarts. ¿Cuándo iban a decirme? ¿Iban a hacerlo siquiera?

–No queríamos perturbarte, James –intentó decirle Euphemia–. Más aún con todo lo que está pasando. Luego del ataque del tren, la desaparición de esa niña…

–¿Acaso creyeron que no podría tolerarlo? ¿Y la solución cuál sería, ocultármelo hasta que estuvieran en San Mungo o algo así?

–No digas eso, hijo –lo detuvo Fleamont, intentando tomarle la mano a su hijo.

–¡Pero es cierto! –gritó James, apartándose y emitiendo un sollozo.

Alguien tocó la puerta de entrada. El muchacho se incorporó, sacudió la cabeza y fue abrir, secándose las lágrimas con impaciencia.

–¡Hola, James! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? –lo saludó Benjy Fenwick sonriente y sudoroso.

Era uno de sus vecinos predilectos. Había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts dos años antes, haciéndole ganar la Copa de Quidditch a Hufflepuff dos años seguidos como capitán del equipo.

–Muy entretenidas como siempre. Aunque extrañé nuestros partidos –contestó James, exhibiendo una sonrisa.

–Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar. ¿Te nos unes? Nos falta un jugador.

El muchacho volteó la cabeza hacia sus padres, que lo observaban expectantes.

–Sí, claro –le contestó a su amigo–. Aguarda que me cambie.

Sin mirar ni a Euphemia ni a Fleamont, corrió escaleras arriba.

–¿Qué hace ella aquí? –espetó Sirius.

–Yo la invité –replicó Walburga, alzándose imponente. Era una mujer alta y esbelta, con ojos oscuros, redondos y profundos y una larga cabellera negra, igual a la de Bellatrix–. Salúdala como corresponde.

–No lo haré.

Orion Black se levantó del sofá, seguido por Regulus, que observaba exaltado a su hermano mayor. Todos callaron mientras Orion se acercaba a Sirius, lo tomaba por los brazos y lo miraba a los ojos, severo.

–No es momento de una de tus payasadas. Estuviste fuera todo el día...

–Como todas las vacaciones –agregó Walburga, detrás de su marido, furiosa.

–Y ahora preparamos esto para Bella, que hace tiempo no nos visita, para celebrar nuestro linaje –finalizó Orion, tendiéndole la mano para indicarle que se sentara junto a ellos.

Pero Sirius no se movió, sin dejar de mirar el suelo. No podía verla, era imposible sin sentir un aguijón punzante en el estómago. Tenía que encontrar el modo de llamar a alguien del Ministerio, a Dumbledore.

–Siéntate –le ordenó su madre.

–Ya te dije que no. No voy a sentarme junto a una Mortífaga.

Bellatrix sonrió y se le acercó.

–¿Cuál es el problema, primo? –murmuró, rondándole alrededor–. No te haré nada aquí; no hay ningún sangre impura cerca, y el cadáver de la niña no lo traje conmigo...

–¡Incarcelous! –exclamó Sirius.

Unas cuerdas salieron rápidas de su varita y sujetaron a Bellatrix con fuerza, haciéndola caer contra el suelo y apretándola cada vez con más fuerza. Desesperada por el imprevisto ataque, la muchacha miró a su tía con desesperación, al tiempo que su piel se iba tornando de un color violeta y quedaba inconsciente al instante.

–TÚ, TRAIDOR DE LA SANGRE –chilló Walburga.

Orion y ella corrieron a buscar sus varitas, al tiempo que Sirius aprovechaba para trotar hacia la salida. Antes de asir el picaporte, algo lo congeló en la puerta. Kreacher observaba, oculto tras una cortina.

–El niño desagradecido ha traicionado a la ama –masculló entre las sombras.

–Oh, tú, cierra la boca –le espetó el muchacho. Intentó moverse, pero sus pies se hallaban clavados al suelo y sus brazos pegados a su cuerpo.

Oyó gritos en la escalera y un "¡Finite!".

–Lleva a Bella a lo de su madre. Ella sabrá qué hacer –le ordenó Walburga a su marido.

Se hizo un silencio en la casa. En dos grandes zancadas, la mujer llegó hasta el angosto pasillo que separaba el comedor de la salida de la casa. Observó de arriba a abajo a su hijo allí, rígido. Lo tomó por las mejillas con fuerza, quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de él.

–Atacaste a tu propia prima.

Sirius sólo la miró, con la expresión inmutable.

–Lo volvería a hacer –farfulló entre dientes, desafiante-. Desaparecieron a una niña. Ella y sus Mortífagos.

–Sí. Una impura –replicó Walburga–. Algo he leído.

–Una niña inocente de once años –El rostro de su madre estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su espeso aliento a whisky de fuego.

–Los sangre sucia deberían saber lo que les espera a sus hijos si los envían a Hogwarts.

–¿Según tú se lo merecen? ¿Los ataques, las desapariciones, las muertes?

–Hemos estado años escondiéndonos. Años. Es tiempo de una nueva época para nosotros -Ya no tenía aquella expresión cautivadora. Su cara estaba cada vez más blanca y tensa.

–Entonces refugias Mortífagos. Trabajas indirectamente para el Innombrable.

–Haré lo que crea correspondiente para mantener la estirpe de los Black –Hizo una pausa–. Y tú también.

Su tono era tan calmo que a Sirius lo recorrió un involuntario escalofrío. Sin embargo, sólo rió.

–Por supuesto que no.

–Sí -susurró lentamente–. Ya me cansé de tus huidas. No volverás a ese colegio. Te quedarás aquí, donde pueda vigilarte.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

–Antes prefiero la muerte –le espetó, mirándola a los ojos.

–Cállate, Sirius –Su hermano Regulus observaba la escena unos metros más atrás.

–Oh, gran aporte a la conversación, Regulus –replicó Sirius–. ¿Tú también serás un Mortífago? ¿Te unirás a ellos con tus nuevos amiguitos una vez que termines Hogwarts?

–Espero que lo haga –afirmó Walburga, soltando a Sirius de un manotazo.

–Me das asco –espetó el muchacho y le escupió en los zapatos.

Cada vez que volvió a pensar en aquel día, Sirius supo que ese instante fue el punto de no retorno. Que a partir de allí, no hubo vuelta atrás. Los ojos de Walburga se tiñeron a un rojo vivo, y asió la varita, apuntando a su hijo, con el rostro totalmente desencajado.

–¡CRUCIO!

Sirius lanzó un agudo grito, sintiendo un dolor intenso en todo el cuerpo, como mil trozos de vidrio que calaban hondo en su piel al mismo tiempo. El hechizo de inmovilización se rompió, y empezó a retorcerse por el suelo, golpeándose contra los muebles. Percibió lo aterrador de no poder controlarse a sí mismo, y aquella horrible sensación que se extendía poco a poco a sus ojos, su boca, sus dientes, su cabeza...

–¡Mamá, para, detente! –Regulus, abalanzándose sobre su madre y corriendo el curso del maleficio.

Sabía que sólo tenía unos segundos. Reaccionando instintivamente e intentando pasar por alto el dolor, Sirius tomó su varita y chilló dirigiéndose a la puerta:

–¡BOMBARDA!

La pared del pasillo y la puerta de entrada explotaron en mil pedazos que se vieron impulsados hacia afuera en todas las direcciones posibles.

–¡Protego! –Volvió a exclamar Sirius, al tiempo que se arrastraba entre los escombros y salía, por fin, a la calle. Con apuro, se realizó a sí mismo un encantamiento desilusionador y sonrió al ver cómo se iba mimetizando con el ambiente.

–¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ, DÓNDE ESTÁ?! –chilló Walburga Black, saliendo a la calle. Excepto por un fino chorro de sangre que salía de su frente, parecía ilesa.

Sirius, invisible y agotado, no podía pararse. "Sólo uno más" pensó desde el suelo, concentrándose. Al instante, sintió como sus piernas se hacían más cortas y un terso pelo empezaba a crecerle en cada rincón de su piel.

–¡Homenum Revelio! –exclamó Walburga. Atónita, volteó a ambos lados.

Regulus, detrás de ella, se asomó también, cubierto de polvo.

–¿No está?

–Se ha ido, ¡el canalla se ha ido!

Como perro, tenía más vitalidad. Se incorporó con cuidado y empezó a caminar.

No podía tomar allí el Autobus Noctámbulo, pero a pesar de todo estaba tranquilo. Cuando se subiera, sabía exactamente adónde ir.

* * *

James no podía dormir. La quinta vez que daba vuelta su almohada, se resignó y prendió el velador. Estaba a punto de buscar su libro de Transformaciones cuando oyó que alguien golpeaba la puerta de la casa.

Uno, tres, dos, uno. Sólo tres personas en todo el mundo sabían esa clave. Se levantó de un salto y corrió para abrir.

Abrió los ojos con preocupación. Un Sirius amoratado, sucio y ojeroso lo recibía del otro lado.

–Oh, Cornamenta; si esa fue tu cara no quiero imaginarme la de tu madre.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios:**_

 **Capítulo intenso. Recuperé los archivos de mi computadora, y decidí subir la continuación de esta historia que escribí hace varios años.**

 **No soy la mejor con la constancia, pero espero que les guste, y gracias los follows, los favs y los revie** **ws** ❤

 **Y cualquier aporte, crítica o comentario saben que es más que bienvenido. La única intención es mejorar.**

 **Saludoooos**


	4. Mis intenciones no son buenas

_**Mis intenciones no son buenas**_

–Canuto...

–Shhh, baja la voz.

James recorrió con una rápida mirada a Sirius.

Tenía la cara y el cabello cubiertos de polvo y mugre. El ojo izquierdo no se abría del todo; a lo largo del párpado latía un moretón violeta verdoso. Desde el pómulo hasta la barbilla corría un hilo de sangre seca y la tela de la túnica estaba chamuscada y deshilachada. Pero lo que más lo alarmó fue la debilidad en su tono de voz, la palidez de su rostro.

–Ven –susurró, aún pasmado–. ¿Puedes caminar?

Asintiendo con decisión, Sirius avanzó. Cojeando, llevaba a rastras una de sus piernas.

–No seas ridículo –le espetó James con preocupación. Tomó el brazo de su amigo y lo pasó sobre sus hombros. Con mucha lentitud e intentando no hacer ruido, subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto de James.

A pesar de su tamaño, la habitación colapsaba de toda clase de objetos. Fotografías y pósters en las paredes, dibujos en el abarrotado escritorio, un espacioso sofá negro debajo del ventanal, una mesita ratona sobre la que se encontraba una escoba reluciente, la biblioteca y una cama de casi tres plazas con un llamativo edredón, que exhibía aros de Quidditch y un brillante fondo color escarlata.

Con la sonrisa de quien retorna a un lugar querido, Sirius se recostó en el sofá.

–Fue ella, ¿verdad? –preguntó James sin rodeos–. Tu madre.

–Sí –dijo Sirius–. Pero no es mi madre.

Se tomó el pecho, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

–Despertaré a mis padres –dijo James al instante.

–Cornamenta, no.

–No empieces ahora con que eres una molestia y todo eso -lo detuvo James, levantándose de un salto y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

–Ayer cuando llegué a mi casa –dijo Sirius–. Estaba ella. Bellatrix.

James se paró en seco. El corazón se le había acelerado y sin percatarse había apretado los puños. Asintió y cerró la puerta con cautela. La sola idea de Bellatrix hizo que todo lo previo a aquella conversación se volviera de pronto lejano. Incluso la discusión con sus padres momentáneamente se había desvanecido...

–Cuéntame qué ocurrió.

Aquella noche ninguno durmió. Horas más tarde, luego de que Sirius se duchase y se colocara ungüentos en las heridas, la luz del farol del jardín titilaba. Ambos sabían que no faltaba mucho para que se apagase; pronto iba a amanecer. Mientras tanto, en el silencioso Valle de Godric, por la madrugada sólo se oían los grillos. Entre murmullos, acostados sobre el acolchado, tenían el escueto intercambio de quienes habían conversado por horas y se hallaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

–Puedes denunciarla al Wizengamot –dijo James tras una pausa prolongada.

–Pero no lo haré –repuso Sirius. Su tono de voz hacía evidente que no era algo que fuera a poner en duda–. Cornamenta...

James ni siquiera tuvo que voltearse a mirarlo para saber qué iba a decirle.

–Ni una palabra del Cruciatus –le prometió–. A nadie.

El canto de un pájaro les avisó que afuera ya estaba amaneciendo.

–Oye –murmuró Sirius, esforzándose por incorporarse-. Buscaré algún lugar.

James frunció el ceño.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Tú sabes. Un lugar donde vivir –contestó Sirius en tono monocorde–. Tal vez pueda trabajar en El Caldero Chorreante a cambio de un cuarto.

–Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? –preguntó James irritado.

–No, mira...

–¿No soportarías vivir a la sombra de tu apuesto hermano menor? –repuso James, alborotándose el pelo.

Al escuchar a Sirius reír, gran parte del peso que tenía en el pecho se aligeró.

–Ridículo, Potter. Hasta en este estado soy mucho más atractivo que tú –dijo Sirius.

–Como sea -dijo James seriamente–. Estás en casa. Siempre fue así.

La expresión de Sirius se tornó ininteligible y sus ojos, vidriosos. Como toda respuesta asintió.

–Bien, iré al cuarto de huéspedes antes de que esto se ponga demasiado emocional –masculló abruptamente. James rió.

–No puedes casi moverte y no pienso cargarte –replicó mientras buscaba en los cajones ropa para su amigo–. Duerme en mi cama.

–Cornamenta... –murmuró Sirius, algo avergonzado. James le lanzó un pijama.

-No es un acto de altruismo, ¿bien? Ya manchaste mis sábanas con ese horrible ungüento y no quiero dormir en ellas –dijo James esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

–Suficientemente sucias estarán con lo que haces por las noches, hipócrita –masculló Sirius.

–¿Y cuántas veces te lo has imaginado? –le dijo James con un guiño.

Pero al bajar hasta el cuarto pequeño y acostarse en la cama, sus pensamientos no eran tan alegres. Cuando cerró los ojos y visitó el mundo de los sueños, una frase del relato de su amigo siguió resonando en su cabeza: «no hay ningún sangre impura cerca y al cadáver de la niña no lo traje conmigo».

* * *

La campanilla sonó.

Un muchacho bajito y regordete se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la cocina, con el rostro contraído de emoción. Inspiró deleitado el aroma que desde allí colmaba todos los ambientes de la casa. Sólo entonces sustrajo cuidadosamente del horno, con orgullo, su creación. Su madre lo observaba sin perderse el más mínimo movimiento, con el cuerpo apoyado contra la mesada de madera que separaba el comedor de la cocina.

–¿Y? –inquirió expectante.

Peter Pettigrew se tomó unos minutos para responderle. Los doce panecillos dorados y relucientes, despedían por sus extremos restos del chocolate con el que estaban rellenos. Sonrió.

–Serán los mejores croissants que hayas probado jamás.

Tomó uno de los pequeños panes y se lo tendió para que lo mordiera.

–Mi hijo es uno de los mejores cocineros en todo París -lo halagó con voz pomposa, apretándole los cachetes y dándole un beso en cada uno.

Peter se ruborizó y encantado se zampó de un solo bocado un pastelillo rebosante de chocolate.

–En verdad es maravilloso -continuó su madre chupándose los dedos–. Te diré algo, terroncito. Si quieres puedes ir y comerlos en tu cuarto. ¡Tanto has trabajado esta tarde!

–Si sigues así, mujer –anunció una voz ronca– no sé cómo esperas que nuestro hijo se convierta en un mago como corresponde.

Un hombre de ancha espalda y panza prominente caminaba con lentitud hasta el comedor. Sus pasos eran contundentes, su mirada puesta en Peter, tajante. Alterado, el chico empezó a guardar los croissants, ya sin cuidado, uno encima del otro.

–Otra vez con la comida, ¿eh? –espetó el señor Pettigrew, sentándose a la mesa–. Marge, tráeme un vaso de agua.

En silencio su mujer se apresuró en cumplir su pedido. Peter se sentó a la mesa con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

–Escúchame una cosa, muchacho, y escúchame bien –masculló el hombre frunciendo el ceño–. Espero por lo menos seis MHB, ¿bien?

–Sí, sí, padre –respondió Peter, condescendiente.

Cuando lo consideró oportuno se retiró escrupulosamente a su cuarto. Las cortinas se hallaban corridas y la luna llena brillaba resplandeciente en el cielo. Peter la miró fijamente y pestañeó; con la oscuridad de las calles de París de fondo, el vidrio de la ventana le devolvió su reflejo. Tragó con fuerza saliva.

¿Cuándo llegarían las MHB? Esperaba no estar aún de vacaciones cuando ocurriera. Se le erizó la piel tan sólo de imaginar la expresión de su padre al abrir el sobre proveniente de Hogwarts. Además, les había prometido a sus tres mejores amigos, James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, que habría vuelto para cuando tuvieran que ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar sus útiles escolares. Y lo más importante, para todo aquello que precisarían en sus próximos planes.

Entrada la noche, una vez que estuvo seguro de que su padre se encontraba en un sueño profundo, Peter se aproximó a la cocina. Miró alrededor: el suntuoso apartamento que habían alquilado las dos últimas semanas se extendía ante sus ojos. Repasó cada uno de los objetos con detenimiento y placer: el enorme sofá-cama cubierto de almohadones con funda de satén, la mesa redonda con flores en su centro, la cocina espaciosa de donde aún se escapaba el aroma a panes recién horneados.

¿Cómo querer volver así a una Inglaterra sitiada por la guerra mágica? Sobre el alféizar de la ventana, recubierto de una fina capa de polvo, estaba El Profeta. El muchacho bajó la vista y leyó el título que rezaba la tapa del diario: «Emily Baker: casi dos meses desaparecida». En la foto que acompañaba el encabezado, una niña con largo cabello castaño exhibía una sonrisa radiante. Con un gemido casi imperceptible, Peter ladeó la hoja hacia un costado y ocultó la noticia. Se dio la vuelta y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, respiró profundamente. El corazón se le había vuelto a acelerar.

En lo absoluto. No quería regresar.

* * *

–¿Y? –preguntó Marlene inquieta.

–No hay noticias –susurró su madre con un hilo de voz.

Lily suspiró. En una semana se cumplirían exactamente dos meses. Dos largos meses del secuestro y la desaparición de Emily Baker. Todas las semanas, desde ese entonces, esperaba con ansiedad la llegada de El Profeta a escondidas en su cuarto. La aliviaba estar en lo de Marlene, donde podía compartir esa preocupación.

Al principio del verano, luego de que Dumbledore se involucrara en la investigación todos estaban seguros de que encontrarían a la niña pronto. O que quizás en algún momento, más temprano que tarde, los Mortífagos la soltarían. Se pensaba en la comunidad mágica que era solo un aviso, una potente amenaza, y que tras dejarla en claro, habría noticias de Emily. Con el correr de las semanas, comenzó a ser evidente que no sería así.

Y que las intenciones de los Mortífagos eran otras.

A partir de allí, la paranoia y el miedo se habían hecho aún más presentes. Muchos se preguntaban de qué modo podían mantenerse a salvo, ellos y sus familias. Y empezaban lentamente a desconfiar de quienes tenían a su alrededor. Mientras tanto, el Ministerio pasaba por una gran crisis. El nuevo ministro, Harold Minchum, que había asumido hace menos de un año, estaba intentando desmantelar a todos aquellos funcionarios que se hallaran bajo los efectos del Maleficio Imperius. Sin embargo, la desaparición de una estudiante hija de muggles de tan sólo once años, había consumido su atención. Cada mañana hacía declaraciones actualizando el estado de situación, y junto con Dumbledore, estaban reforzando absolutamente todas las medidas de seguridad dentro de Hogwarts. "Parece ser que el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Warren Gates, no es muy eficiente", le había comentado Marlene. Aunque en lo personal, a Lily le resultaba obvio: ya había tenido un encuentro con Gates la tarde que los Mortífagos atacaron el Expreso de Hogwarts. Sabía que quien supuestamente debía garantizar la seguridad en la comunidad mágica estaba más preocupado por encubrir a la familia Mulciber.

De todos modos, el hecho de que el Ministro se encontrara buscando otras estrategias para derrotar el ataque en curso y trabajando con Albus Dumbledore, uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos, generaba cierta tranquilidad. Pero el pánico seguía presente.

A fin de cuentas, si aún así no conseguían encontrar a la niña y los ataques a los muggles, hijos de muggles y squibs continuaban, ¿qué quedaría?

Mientras tanto el Innombrable hacía apariciones certeras y aisladas. Cada vez más se sumaban a su causa. Sin embargo, hacía meses se había llamado al silencio. Todos se preguntaban porqué. Lily estaba segura de que todo aquello estaba planeado; mantenía de esta forma a toda la sociedad en vela, a la expectativa, hablando de él. Algunos periodistas de El Profeta rumoreaban que su desaparición de la escena pública se debía a que se había retirado a buscar no sólo el apoyo de humanos. Parecía ser que un hombre lobo, Fenrir Greyback, lo estaba ayudando con los de su especie. Se decía también que Quién-tú-sabes poseía otra forma de ensanchar su Ejército, a través de las Artes Oscuras. No obstante, ni El Profeta ni el Ministerio habían emitido una sola palabra al respecto. Era evidente que no querían causar todavía más revuelo.

Desde el ataque al Expreso de Hogwarts, Lily Evans se hallaba más pendiente que nunca de cada noticia, cada retazo de información que pudiera obtener. La madre de Olive trabajaba en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, y parecía estar totalmente colapsada. A pesar del tiempo que pasaba en casa de su amiga, Lily nunca la frecuentaba. Sin su padre desde pequeña, Olive estaba sola la enorme mayoría del tiempo, preguntándose dónde estaría su madre y qué clase de tareas peligrosas estaría realizando.

Los Mckinnon eran muy diferentes. No les ocultaban a sus hijos lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico: sabían que tener conciencia de lo que pasaba era su mejor arma. Pero en el último tiempo eso había cambiado. Jacob y Julia, los hermanos mayores de Marlene, volvían extrañamente tarde al hogar y muchas veces su padre los acompañaba. "Creo que van a reuniones" le confesó Marlene a Lily en voz inaudible, esa misma madrugada. "Estuve pensando que tal vez... son para enfrentar al Innombrable. Todo el tiempo están inventando excusas. Sé que no quieren decirme porque soy menor de edad, pero estoy empezando a desesperarme".

Lily realmente la comprendía. Después de todo, ambas tenían la misma certeza: si había una guerra y fuera de Hogwarts se estaba organizando una resistencia, querían saber de qué se trataba.

* * *

–Llegas tarde. Otra vez –musitó Mulciber.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Snape.

Entró al comedor de la casa de los Mulciber apresuradamente. Alrededor de una mesa de vidrio rectangular se congregaban los cinco muchachos: Crabbe, Goyle, Mulciber, Dolohov, Rosier. Al sentarse, no demoró en percatarse que una silla estaba vacía.

–Otra vez estuviste espiando a esa sangre impura, ¿verdad? –le preguntón Antonin Dolohov con desdén.

Snape se ruborizó y bajó la vista.

–La encontraste, ¿al menos?

–No –dijo frustrado–. Ya nunca está en su casa.

-Te está evitando –intervino Goyle-. Es obvio.

–Y lo seguirá haciendo –Lucius Malfoy salió de la oscuridad de un rincón junto a la chimenea–. Sobre todo, luego de que se sepa lo que sucedió con Emily Baker.

–¿Qué hay con ella? –preguntó Snape, y no pudo evitar que un atisbo de preocupación se le delatara en los ojos. Sus compañeros lo miraron con escepticismo.

Mulciber sonrió a medias.

–Sí que te ha influenciado la sangre sucia, ¿eh? -repuso, propinándole un manotazo en la espalda–. No es nuestro asunto. Nosotros tenemos otras cosas de las que ocuparnos.

–¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Snape.

–Estás disperso hoy, ¿no, Severus? –replicó Lucius con voz suave–, ¿O no notas acaso que aquí falta alguien?

Severus observó a su alrededor y fijó los ojos en la silla vacía.

–No lo comenté porque me pareció evidente que Avery no estaría aquí.

–Dicen que será interrogado por el Wizengamot –lo anotició Crabbe–. En noviembre.

–¿Y adivina quién se comenta que lo atacó? –le espetó Mulciber despectivamente.

Snape tragó saliva en silencio. Una sensación de mareo lo invadió al ver a Dolohov y a Mulciber riendo en silencio.

–¿Quién? –preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente, temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

–Lily Evans y James Potter –musitó Dolohov lentamente.

Un espasmo involuntario brotó del cuerpo de Severus al oír aquellos dos nombres juntos.

–Parece que los citarán a declarar durante el juicio –continuó Dolohov–. Encantador, ¿verdad?

–¿Cómo saben todo esto? –inquirió Snape, ya sin poder disimular el dejo de desesperación en su voz.

–Comprenderás, Severus –intervino Lucius Malfoy– que no podemos develar nuestras fuentes. Al menos hasta que tengamos un poco más de confianza –añadió, mirándolo significativamente.

El muchacho comprendió la indirecta y se hundió un poco más en su asiento.

–Lo importante aquí –continuó Lucius– es que prosigan con el trabajo que Carena Wolfhard empezó. Retomen las listas de los sangres sucias y los traidores de la sangre, de nuestros posibles aliados y de aquellos o aquellas que puedan ser considerados...un peligro para el cumplimiento de nuestros objetivos.

–No te preocupes, Lucius –respondió Mulciber, exhibiendo una sonrisa que dejó ver sus enormes y amarillentos dientes–. No volverán a molestar.

–Lily no sabe lo que hace –se apresuró a decir Snape, consternado–. Sólo se opone porque cree que no aceptarían sangre impuras en las filas del Señor de las Tinieblas. Si pudiera hacerse una excepción...

–Son muy elevadas tus pretensiones, Severus –musitó Lucius levantando las cejas–. Deberían ser llevadas directamente al Señor Tenebroso.

Todos los demás habían permanecido en su lugar, callados. Snape, por el contrario, sin dubitar un sólo instante se acercó aún más a Lucius:

–¿Lo cree posible?

Lucius sonrió.

–Las pociones multijugos que nos preparaste los últimos meses han sido más que satisfactorias –comenzó, mientras se miraba al espejo y se acomodaba el largo cabello rubio–. Cumple cada pedido del Señor de las Tinieblas, gánate su confianza y...quizás tu talento te permita acceder a él.

La mirada de Severus Snape había cambiado. Ya no se hundía en su asiento, ya no dudaba. Sólo asentía.

* * *

–Suena imposible –opinó Remus Lupin.

Canuto y Cornamenta intercambiaron una mirada.

–Si lo logramos... Haremos historia.

James asintió. A sus pies, en el centro de la ronda, estaba el pergamino extendido. Alrededor se encontraban pilas de libros, dibujos, mapas y apuntes. La poca luz del día que se filtraba a través de la persiana baja dejaba ver el trozo casi vacío de papel, a excepción de dos enormes letras M en el costado superior izquierdo.

–Necesitamos un hechizo -dijo caminando de un lado a otro–. El hechizo adecuado para que todos los mapas de los terrenos de Hogwarts se trasladen inmediatamente a ese pergamino. Pero no sólo los mapas...sino las personas que los transitan. Cada minuto, de cada día.

Remus lo miró atónito. Como si aquella escena ya fuera una costumbre en su amistad, James se volteó hacia su amigo y se inclinó ante él.

–¿Qué te perturba, Lunático querido?

Lupin suspiró, algo apesadumbrado.

–Sería como...espiar.

James y Sirius se miraron. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

–Pues bien, tampoco es algo que no me dejaría dormir en las noches –repuso.

–Y sería como la quinta infracción que cometo...

–Contra las órdenes y la protección de Dumbledore –masculló Sirius, repitiendo su discurso de memoria–. ¡Cielos, Lunático!

–Además, luego de tener tres animagos menores de edad ilegales en el colegio –argumentó James– un simple mapa es un juego de niños.

Lupin lo observó con la mirada perdida.

–No me hagas sentir peor, James –dijo casi en tono de súplica–. No sabes lo horriblemente culpable que me siento cuando...

-¡Claro que no quiero hacerte sentir culpable, Lunático! -exclamó James e impactado por la reacción de Remus, lo asió por los hombros–. Mira, sólo digo que un mapa más que una nueva infracción es...un nuevo instrumento de protección.

Lupin estalló en una sonora carcajada.

–¡De verdad! –exclamó James y su indignación se vio aplacada por las risas de sus amigos–. Hará mucho más fáciles las lunas llenas. No más Señora Norris o Filch. Sabremos dónde están a cada momento.

Remus abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, dubitando.

–Podría caer en las manos equivocadas –dijo finalmente–. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó con Wolfhard. Es peligroso.

–Es por eso que tenemos que pensar los sortilegios de ocultamiento adecuados –intervino Sirius.

–¿Sortilegios de ocultamiento? –repitió Remus frunciendo el ceño.

–Exacto –respondió Sirius–. Claves que nos permitan mostrar el contenido del mapa y esconderlo cuando sea necesario.

James lo miraba encantado.

–Brillante, Canuto. Contraseñas.

-Y con esta belleza en nuestras manos nada como lo de Wolfhard ocurrirá de nuevo –agregó Sirius–. Si los de Slytherin traman algo –señaló el pergamino afectuosamente– lo sabremos.

–Haces que sonemos como los héroes del día –repuso Remus, bajando la vista y mordiéndose los labios.

-Oh, para las próximas generaciones de Merodeadores, amigo –le susurró James poniéndose frente a frente con él– lo seremos.

Remus levantó la vista y observó a James. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y sintió cómo el remordimiento se desvanecía, viéndose reemplazado por una inconfundible sensación de adrenalina.

Sonrió.

–Está bien –aceptó–. Hagámoslo.

* * *

–Tal vez podríamos pedirle ayuda a Potter –musitó Emma bostezando.

Lily apartó los ojos del grueso libro de Transformaciones y los levantó hasta el rostro de su amiga.

–De ninguna manera –le respondió, subrayando cada palabra.

–Encontraremos la respuesta –la apoyó Marlene.

–Sí, eso dijeron hace dos horas –recordó Emma, desperezándose–. Estoy empezando a aburrirme.

–Pues lamento que pensaras que hacer tarea es divertido –dijo Marlene.

–¡Claro que lo es! –exclamó Lily, casi ofendida. De camino a su cuarto, Marlene rió.

-¿Por qué soy tu amiga, me recuerdas? –inquirió Emma.

Lily tomó el sorbete del vaso de licuado que tenía a su lado y lo sopló hacia Emma. Ella se quitó de la mejilla los restos de espuma y miró a la pelirroja intencionalmente.

–Ya verás, Evans –dijo–. ¡Corre!

Profiriendo un grito agudo, Lily salió de la cocina de los Mckinnon a toda velocidad. Emma la alcanzó con facilidad, lanzándola encima del sillón y haciéndole cosquillas. Lily se contorsionó de la risa, y unas finas lágrimas le cayeron por la cara.

Cuando el timbre sonó Emma se incorporó súbitamente.

–¡Es Jane! –exclamó con las pupilas dilatadas.

Corrió a abrir la puerta, a escasos metros de ellas, y se abalanzó sobre la figura que se encontraba en el portón, echándole los brazos al cuello. Lily observó la escena entre indignada y enternecida.

–Emma Rogers –masculló riendo–. ¿En qué te han convertido?

–Se llama amor, Evans –le espetó Emma sacándole la lengua–. Deberías probarlo alguna vez.

–Oh, lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo? –se disculpó Jane–. Hola, Lily.

Era pálida, alta y muy delgada. La túnica de Auror ocultaba su figura, por lo que lo único visible era su rostro sereno y angulado y su corto cabello castaño.

–No, en absoluto -le aseguró Lily con una sonrisa–. Es un gusto verte, Jane.

–Qué bien –se alegró Jane y señaló su mochila–. Porque traje cervezas de manteca.

–¡Oh! ¡Aguarda, aguarda! –exclamó Emma dramáticamente, llevándose una mano a la frente–. ¿Me estás diciendo que debo guardar la tarea? No creo...que pueda...¡resistirlo!

–Cierra la boca y ven a ayudarme –le contestó Lily, mientras Jane se destornillaba de risa.

Ambas amigas se encaminaron a la cocina. Atenta, Lily pudo notar cómo el rostro de su amiga había adquirido un color inusualmente sonrosado.

–¿Cómo supiste que era ella? –le preguntó. Después de todo, estaban esperando también a Mary y Olive.

Emma permaneció unos segundos en silencio. Cuando alzó la mirada, Lily se percató de que se había ruborizado aún más.

–Espero que estés preparada para una declaración absolutamente cursi –le dijo, bajando la voz.

–¿Viniendo de ti? –inquirió Lily con sorna–. Aguarda.

De la repisa tomó el pote de pochoclos que iban a comer entre todas luego de la cena. Engullendo un poco, se sentó frente a su amiga.

–Ahora sí puedes hablar –dijo a la expectativa.

–Totalmente predecible, Evans –replicó Emma poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Además, es claro que yo soy la cruel en esta amistad.

Lily volvió a reír y negó con la cabeza.

–Sólo estaba bromeando –dijo dulcemente–. Vamos, habla. En verdad quiero oírte.

–Bien –accedió Emma–. Es que cada vez que Jane está cerca, yo... –Avergonzada, se acercó a su amiga–. Huelo algo.

Lily la observó sorprendida. En su rostro se esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¿Algo cómo qué? –le preguntó.

–Algo, no lo sé –le respondió Emma con nerviosismo–. Como un aroma. Una mezcla...de mis cosas favoritas -Ante el silencio expectante de Lily, que la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, la muchacha se alteró aún más–. Ay, diablos, esto es muy extraño, jamás debería habértelo contado, olvídate lo que te dije.

–No creo que tenga nada de extraño –intervino Lily en tono tranquilizador–. Hay un filtro que se llama Amortentia, ¿sabes?

-Sí. El mal llamado filtro 'del amor'.

–El mismo –asintió Lily–. Pues resulta que depende quién lo huela asume un olor diferente, según los objetos y lugares predilectos de cada uno. Y se dice –Tampoco pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente– que cuando nos gusta mucho una persona, sentimos eso cerca de ella. Ese olor.

Emma la contemplaba atónita.

–No sé si me sorprende más eso –dijo, otra vez con su tono de voz usual–. ¡O que ya hayas empezado a leer el libro de Pociones Avanzadas, Evans!

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

–Déjame en paz.

–¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos? –inquirió una voz conocida.

Mary Macdonald caminaba hacia ellas. Como de costumbre, pulcra e inalterable, llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello. Su largo cabello lacio se hallaba recogido en un rodete, y ni un sólo mechón de pelo rehuía de él.

–¡Nos hubieras avisado que íbamos a una oficina! –exclamó Emma y Lily se destornilló de risa en el lugar.

–Es bueno ver que hiciste tu tarea de Estudios Muggles, Emm –replicó Mary altivamente y se dejó abrazar por sus dos amigas.

–¡Oh, Mary, ni se te ocurra volver a irte durante tanto tiempo! –dijo Emma, revolviéndole el cabello. Mary le lanzó una mirada asesina.

–Shhh, que se vaya cuanto quiera –la contradijo Lily con una sonrisa. Las tres se encaminaron hasta la sala de estar, donde Marlene y Jane conversaban animadamente–. Cuéntanos todo.

Al poco tiempo llegó Olive. Jane abrió unas cervezas de manteca y empezaron a tomar mientras se ponían al día. Los efectos de la cerveza se presentaron con sorpresiva velocidad y Tessa Mckinnon les llamó la atención sabiamente:

–No deben tomar con el estómago vacío –dijo observándolas–. Aguarden que termine un informe y preparé la cena.

Lily la observó irse y frunció el ceño. ¿Había sido su impresión o la madre de Marlene estaba preocupada?

–Oigan, oigan –profirió Olive soltando una risita risueña–. ¿Recuerdan cuando a Lily le gustaba Jacob?

Todas menos Lily rieron.

–¡Claro que no! –exclamó, y su rostro se puso tan rojo como su cabello.

–En verdad, tu poder de negación me impresiona –murmuró Mary, contemplándola con una media sonrisa.

–Está bien, Lils –la consoló Marlene–. Estábamos en primero y ninguna podía resistirse a los ridículos encantos de mi hermano.

–Hay que reconocer que a todas en primero nos gustó algún chico de sexto –se sinceró Olive.

–A mí no –la contradijo Emma, besando a Jane–. Yo siempre fui lesbiana.

–Ah, ¡felicitaciones por siempre saber tu identidad! -exclamó Marlene.

–Gracias –le contestó Emma con sorna–. Yo pienso que es un gran mérito.

Todas rieron.

–En verdad lo es, Emm –repuso Lily, mirándola con orgullo.

Emma le despeinó el cabello en señal de afecto.

–Además, los chicos son imbéciles –opinó recostándose en el sofá–. Así que honestamente me considero una afortunada.

–Oh, no todos -intervino Olive, conciliadora.

–Eso lo dices tú que sales con uno distinto cada semana –masculló Mary.

–¿Qué tiene que ver? –preguntó Olive.

–No alcanzas a comprobar si es imbécil o no –ejecutó Emma.

–No hace falta salir con alguien para probarlo –repuso Lily. Todas menos Emma asintieron, sabiendo exactamente en quién estaba pensando.

Emma sólo se limitó a escrutarle el rostro mientras vaciaba otra botella de cerveza.

–Tú podrás decir lo que quieras, Lils –masculló arrastrando un poco las palabras–. Pero hay algo que no me negarás: jamás te he oído hablar tanto de un chico como de James Potter.

* * *

–En Historia de Hogwarts estaban todos los mapas. Sólo me ocupé de calcarlos con magia y dibujar en ellos los pasadizos que conocemos.

Remus pasaba los planos dibujados por su amigo, observándolos fascinado.

–Cielos, James. Es excelente –masculló. Y con una sonrisa resignada agregó–: Para esto sí lees Historia de la Magia, ¿eh?

–Por supuesto –asintió James sin un ápice de culpa–. Para lo realmente necesario.

Proveniente de abajo se oyó la voz de Euphemia.

–¡Muchachos, pronto estará la cena! –exclamó–. ¿Vienen?

–¡Tenemos mucha tarea, comeremos aquí arriba! –contestó James.

Ante aquella respuesta, Sirius observó a James arrugando el entrecejo.

–Bueno –dijo Remus bostezando, desatento a lo ocurrido–. Aprovecharé la pausa para ir al baño.

–Así que –masculló Sirius una vez que Remus cerró la puerta– ¿piensas decirme por qué estás evitando a tus padres? ¿O simplemente vamos a pretender que no está sucediendo nada?

James se había agachado y estaba revolviendo sus papeles.

–La segunda opción suena bien –repuso sin mirarlo.

–Cornamenta...

Intentando zanjar la cuestión, el muchacho le dio a su amigo unas palmadas en la espalda.

–Vamos, Canuto. Relájate. Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera indagar, Remus volvió a abrir la puerta. Llevaba una extraña expresión grabada en el rostro y tenía la boca medio abierta para un costado. Al borde de la risa, Sirius se acercó y le preguntó:

–¿Qué ocurre, Lunático? La luna llena pasó hace una semana –replicó.

El aludido permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

–No, no es eso –negó restándole importancia–. Sólo acabo de recordar que mi padre me dijo que las MHB llegarían mañana.

Comenzó a recorrer toda la habitación casi trotando, observando el suelo mientras cavilaba. Parecía estar rememorando cada una de las respuestas que había dado en sus exámenes mientras murmuraba palabras ininteligibles. Sirius lo miró con incredulidad y se dirigió hacia James en busca de complicidad:

–Cornamenta, ¿puedes decirle algo?

Pero James había palidecido.

–Cielos –exclamó–. ¡Eso quiere decir que mañana me dirán si soy el Capitán del equipo!

–Claro que serás capitán, idiota.

-Si lo piensas, Samuels también tiene chances, ¿verdad? –opinó James e imitó el recorrido que Remus estaba ejecutando.

–Por supuesto que no –le aseguró Sirius, ya con resignación.

–Incluso Rogers o tú podrían...

–Por las barbas de Merlín –masculló Sirius, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared–. ¿Por qué convivo con esta gente?

* * *

Tras una abundante cena, todas estaban exhaustas. Una vez que se puso el pijama, Lily se encaminó a buscar una jarra de agua. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Tessa Mckinnon, dando vueltas por la cocina mientras observaba el reloj de la pared.

–Tessa, lo siento –se disculpó.

La mujer, evidentemente ensimismada en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó al verla.

–Oh, Lily. No, no tienes que disculparte.

La muchacha la observó con preocupación.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

–Yo...No, gracias, cariño –le contestó con apresuro.

Lily le tomó una mano.

–¿Qué ocurre?

Tessa la miró. Temblaba.

–Jacob, Julia y Neil –susurró–. Se han ido a...un lugar. Deberían haber vuelto hoy por la mañana.

Ambas miraron el reloj. Eran las once de la noche. Lily volvió la vista hacia la mujer; a pesar de que tenía un gigantesco número de preguntas supo que no era el momento adecuado para hacerlas.

–Quizás se han demorado –sugirió Lily, intentando no imaginarse lo peor–. ¿Tiene alguien más a quien recurrir que pueda saber dónde están?

Tessa volvió a observarla y levantó las cejas en señal de alarma, como si hubiera percatado de a quién le estaba comentando sus inquietudes.

–Ay, Lily, lo siento tanto –se disculpó con atropello–. Todo está bien. Vete a la cama, ¿sí?

–Pero, señora Mckinnon...

–No te preocupes –insistió la mujer, colocando en las manos de Lily la jarra de agua–. Ve a dormir.

Creyendo que era mejor no insistir, Lily caminó escaleras arriba. En el cuarto de Marlene, todas sus amigas ya estaban dormidas. Pasó con cautela por encima del colchón donde Jane y Emma dormían abrazadas. Se acostó en la cama que compartía con Mary intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Al cerrar los ojos, se sumió en un sueño inestable que pronto habría de ser interrumpido.

* * *

Se hallaba en el sofá de la sala de estar escribiendo en un pergamino la tarea de Transformaciones. Su madre y ella acababan de terminar de almorzar, y cada una se encontraba concentrada en sus propias lecturas.

–Iré a recostarme -repuso Beth, bostezando.

–Descansa –le deseó Lily.

Apenas percibió cuando se cerró la puerta de la habitación, totalmente absorta. Se había prometido a sí misma que iba a terminar el cuestionario de McGonagall esa misma tarde, y así sería. De pronto sintió agua en su nuca y se dio media vuelta, extrañada. Había comenzado a llover y la ventana estaba abierta.

"Hubiera jurado que estaba despejado" pensó, cerrándola. Un fuerte viento la azotó en la cara y la ventana se volvió a abrir de par de par, chocando contra la pared y haciéndose añicos. Con un nudo en el estómago, Lily levantó la vista para mirar el cielo. Un caudal de nubes se había concentrado arriba de la casa y en sus alrededores, ennegrecidas.

–Oh no –murmuró, empezando a temblar. El cielo se había teñido de gris en cuestión de segundos. Un relámpago seguido de un trueno, como aquella vez–. ¡Mamá, van a atacar la casa, escóndete!

Las sombras negras brotaban de las nubes y se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia ella...

* * *

–¿Qué es ese ruido? –susurró la voz de Mary.

Lily abrió un ojo, aún turbada por la pesadilla. Aguzó el oído: se oían pasos apurados que provenían de abajo.

–No tengo idea –respondió Marlene preocupada–. Iré a ver qué ocurre.

–Te acompaño –dijo Lily rápidamente–. Pero vayamos con las varitas.

–Iré con ustedes –dijo Mary con seguridad.

Las tres tomaron sus varitas de la mesa de luz y bajaron las escaleras con lentitud. En el silencio, Lily sentía su corazón y el de sus amigas latir a toda velocidad. Faltaban sólo unos escalones para la sala de estar. Alzó decidida su varita...

Pero allí sólo estaba Tessa. Llevaba puesto su abrigo y ropa para salir.

–Mamá –musitó Marlene corriendo hacia ella–. ¿Qué haces?

Tessa la miró con angustia.

–Mar, no quería despertarte –se disculpó. Las ojeras marcadas delataban que no había dormido en toda la noche–. Te había dejado una nota en la cocina...

–¿Una nota en la cocina? –repitió Marlene confundida–. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué ocurre?

–Tus hermanos y tu padre –farfulló Tessa, y la voz se le quebró–. Se fueron a una misión y hace rato deberían haber vuelto.

Marlene se mordió el labio y soltó unas lágrimas de impotencia.

–No vayas tú sola. Puede ser peligroso –dijo–. Déjame ir contigo.

–Oh, hija, no tengo idea de dónde están –respondió sollozando Tessa, tomando el enmarañado cabello de su hija y colocando su rostro sobre su pecho–. No podría ir a buscarlos aunque quisiera. Pero sí sé dónde está alguien que me puede ayudar a encontrarlos.

Marlene se aferraba a su madre, llorando.

–Por favor no te vayas –le suplicó.

Lily y Mary intercambiaron una mirada y tomaron por el hombro a su amiga.

–Volveré pronto –le aseguró Tessa–. Descansen, ¿está bien? Ya le dije a tu tío que si no he regresado para el mediodía venga a verlas.

Besó prolongadamente a su hija en la frente y abrazó a Lily y Mary.

–Nos vemos luego –dijo, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

Al cerrar la puerta entrada, oyeron un pequeño 'plac'. Y Tessa Mckinnon ya no estaba allí.

Marlene rodeó el cuello de Lily con los brazos y se echó a llorar en sus hombros. Su amiga le devolvió un abrazo contenedor, acariciándole los rulos y dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, Marlene se tranquilizó. Afuera la lluvia caía copiosamente. Las tres amigas se hallaban sentadas en el sofá, en silencio.

–Sólo quiero saber qué están haciendo mi padre y mis hermanos –dijo Marlene finalmente.

–No tiene sentido que lo pienses ahora, Mar –le respondió Mary–. Tal vez lo mejor sea descansar.

–Si ellos trabajan para derrotar al Innombrable... –continuó Marlene.

–Sería muy valiente –reconoció Mary.

Marlene asintió y se incorporó. Fue entonces cuando Lily vio que su amiga tenía adherido al trasero un sobre pequeño con caligrafía pulcra.

–Mar –musitó, tomando la carta y entregándosela a su amiga–. Mira esto.

Marlene frunció el ceño e indagó. Al ver el emisor, se quedó boquiabierta.

–Es de Dumbledore –les notificó a sus amigas–. Para mi padre.

Las tres permanecieron en silencio. Lily se incorporó junto a Marlene.

–Tu madre debe haberla revisado para ver si lograba dar con su paradero –caviló Lily–. ¿De cuándo es?

–La semana pasada –le respondió su amiga. El temblor en su voz delató la enorme curiosidad que sentía.

Lily contempló el sobre con detenimiento. A un costado se perfilaba un pequeño dibujo de un ave. Bajo sus dos alas extendidas había dos letras: una _O_ y una _F_.

–Qué extraño dijeron Lily y Marlene al unísono.

Mary las observaba con una mezcla de miedo y desaprobación.

–Sé lo que están pensando hacer –murmuró–. Y es una pésima idea.

Lily no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Sabía lo mal que estaba revisar correspondencia ajena, pero aún así no podía contener el profundo deseo de abrirla. Todos esos años con tantas preguntas sobre lo que estaba sucediendo fuera del colegio... ¿Quiénes eran aquellos que estaban dispuestos a enfrentar al Innombrable y a sus seguidores? ¿Qué planes tenían?

Y ahora las respuestas se encontraban al alcance de su mano.

–Es un fénix –dijo Marlene pasando el dedo por el dibujo.

-Dumbledore tiene un fénix –recordó Lily–. Remus me lo dijo.

Los ojos de Mary estaban abiertos como platos.

–Miren, no quiero oírlo –repuso con enfado–. Esto está mal.

Subió las escaleras lanzando un sonoro bufido. Pero Marlene y Lily no se movieron.

–Tal vez Mary tenga razón –susurró Lily.

-No sé dónde está mi familia ni porqué no está aquí –replicó Marlene apretando el sobre–. No me importa si la tiene.

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos. Lily asintió.

–Sabes que lo entiendo.

–Si la abro –musitó Marlene enjugándose la nariz– ¿te quedas y la lees conmigo?

–Claro que sí –le contestó con seguridad.

Marlene cerró los ojos y desenrolló el pergamino.

 _Querido Ned:_

 _Temo que ésta será la última carta que te envíe. El Ministerio ha empezado a revisar los correos y no quiero arriesgarme a que algún funcionario bajo el maleficio Imperius lea la información que aquí intercambiamos._  
 _Algunos miembros de la Orden han obtenido pistas sobre el paradero de Emily Baker. Warren Gates quiere esperar, pero es evidente que no nos sobra el tiempo. Mañana haremos una reunión de emergencia en el lugar usual, allí explicaré el plan más detenidamente._ _Si eres tan amable, avísales a Jacob y Julia por mí. Saludos a la familia._

 _Sinceramente,  
_ _Albus Dumbledore._

Releyeron el contenido varias veces. Ambas contenían la respiración.

–Entonces es verdad –dijo Marlene finalmente–. Mi padre y mis hermanos participan de la resistencia.

–Y fueron a buscar a Emily –completó Lily.

–Y forman parte de esta...Orden.

Al volver a ver el sobre, Lily se dio cuenta de algo.

–¡ _OF_ , Mar! -exclamó. Su amiga no la comprendía–. Tú dijiste que esto es un fénix, ¿verdad? Pues mira debajo de él.

-¡Claro, _OF_! -repitió Marlene emocionada al percatarse–. Orden...¿del fénix?

Lily sonrió satisfecha.

–Parece un buen nombre para una sociedad de resistencia, ¿no crees? –repuso–. La Orden del Fénix.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios:**_

 **Muchas gracias de verdad por leer y por los favs y follows y gracias Nina, Elena y Paula por sus reviews.** **En la rutina cuesta subir cosas, espero tengan paciencia** ❤

 **Ya en el próximo capítulo se vienen los reencuentros y más Jilly. Si les gustó no duden en dejar comentariooos**

 **Saludos y buena semana!**


	5. Futuro interrumpido

_**Futuro interrumpido**_

Todos los Mckinnon llegaron a primera hora de la mañana, cansados pero ilesos. Tessa había recuperado su humor usual y se hallaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para nada más ni nada menos que diez personas. En el comedor, todos hablaban animadamente. Parecía como si la noche anterior no hubiera existido para nadie excepto para Lily y Marlene, que se habían sumido en un implícito pacto de silencio. Mary había decidido zanjar la cuestión con un "Cuéntenme una sola palabra y les echaré un maleficio" que no tomó a ninguna de sus amigas por sorpresa. La muchacha evitaba meticulosamente cualquier cosa que pudiera meterla en problemas.

Lily también, por supuesto. Pero algunas veces la preocupación, la curiosidad o el enojo eran más fuertes que su sentido del deber. Ensimismada, pensó qué diría Petunia si supiera que había vuelto a revisar correspondencia ajena...

–Sea lo que sea en lo que estés pensando -le masculló Emma–. Estoy segura de que te interesará más lo que viene hacia aquí.

Lily siguió el recorrido del dedo de su amiga y se atragantó con el cereal. Desde la ventana se vislumbraban cinco motitas marrones que se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia allí. Cuando sobrevolaron el jardín, pudieron ver que cada una llevaba atado en sus patas un enorme sobre que titulaba 'MHB'. Se sintió palidecer.

–Si nos va mal, debemos discutir nuestro futuro con McGonagall –escupió Mary en una perorata apresurada.

–Tal vez no sea el momento más oportuno... –musitó Olive con cautela.

–Sí, Mary, cierra la boca –replicó Emma.

–Es fácil decirlo cuando lo único que quieres es ser una Buscadora profesional –le contestó Mary, mientras las cinco se acercaban a las lechuzas que les tendían elegantemente su correspondencia.

Todas intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

–¿A las tres? –propuso Marlene cuando tuvieron los sobres en sus manos–. Uno, dos, ¡tres!

Suspirando y con la mano temblorosa, Lily abrió el pergamino y observó:

 _MATRICULAS DE HONOR EN BRUJERIA_

 _APROBADOS:_

 _Extraordinario (E)_

 _Supera las Expectativas (S)_

 _Aceptable (A)_

 _DESAPROBADOS:_

 _Insatisfactorio (I)_

 _Desastroso (D)_

 _Troglodita (T)_

 _RESULTADOS DE LILY EVANS:_

 _Aritmancia: S_

 _Astronomía: S_

 _Botánica: E_

 _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: S_

 _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: E_

 _Encantamientos: E_

 _Historia de la Magia: E_

 _Pociones: E_

 _Runas Antiguas: S_

 _Transformaciones: S_

–¡¿Alguna quiere escuchar los resultados de Lily? –exclamó Emma quitándole la hoja de la mano.

–Emma, basta –se ruborizó Lily, pero no pudo disimular la sonrisa creciente que se dibujaba en su rostro.

–¡Pero si estás feliz! –exclamó Emma, mientras todas las demás se acercaban a ella y husmeaban en sus calificaciones–. ¿Por qué negarlo?

–¡Serás Premio Anual! –exclamó Marlene tras ojear rápidamente sus calificaciones, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

–Falta un año –las detuvo Lily. La sola idea de pensar en los exámenes de séptimo la alteraba. Apenas había podido lidiar con sus nervios el año anterior, cuando recurrir a Madame Pomfrey por un tónico contra los nervios se había vuelto para ella moneda corriente.

–No es para que te preocupes –le sonrió Tessa–. Es un halago. Tienes un gran futuro por delante.

Lily le sonrió. Pronto intercambió las hojas de calificaciones con todas sus amigas. La de Olive era, sin dudas, la más extraña de todas. A ninguna le sorprendió la enorme 'E' que tenía en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Botánica; sí en cambio les impactó cuando comentó sin ningún remordimiento que no planeaba hacer ni Pociones ni Transformaciones en sus EXTASIS.

–No me interesa –reconoció con soltura riendo ante sus expresiones–. Me dedicaré a las asignaturas que considero importantes de verdad.

–¿Cómo cuáles? –le preguntó Mary, sin poder evitar que se notara el dejo despectivo en su voz.

–Como Astronomía, Adivinación, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Botánica –dijo con total seguridad.

-¿Esas son todas las que harás? –le preguntó Mary atónita.

–Bueno, es verdad que Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras son importantes en estos tiempos –comentó pensativa–. Puede que las curse.

Lily y Marlene observaron sumamente entretenidas cómo Olive guardaba las notas en el sobre y se olvidaba del asunto. Siempre había sido peculiar y siempre se había ocupado de ser, en todo sentido, diferente. Su corte y color de cabello cambiaban todos los meses, apareciendo de forma súbita con los estilos más impactantes. Había aprovechado el verano para raparse la nuca por completo, y le crecían puntiagudos mechones verdes y rosa fluor. Su ropa tampoco se quedaba atrás; combinaba cada vez que podía los estampados más disímiles y extravagantes, faldas largas y botas, collares, aros y toda clase de piercings. Desde tercer año había manifestado un interés por cualquier cosa que no tuviera nada que ver con quedarse en un aula durante más de media hora, excepto que implicase el extenuante análisis de las cartas de tarot.

–Amo a Olive -le susurró Julia a su hermana menor–. ¿Y tú qué tal?

–Hmmm -murmuró Marlene con un suspiro-. Podría ser peor.

-Lo hiciste estupendo -le susurró Lily unos minutos más tarde, notando a la perfección la decepción de su amiga.

–Aceptable en Pociones –repuso ella frustrada, en voz tan baja que sólo Lily pudo oírla–. ¿Sabes qué quiere decir eso? Adiós a ser Auror.

–Vamos, buscaremos otras profesiones...

–Es fácil para ti decirlo –murmuró Marlene, aunque no había agresión en su voz y sólo sonreía un poco entristecida–. Podrías ser rompedora de maldiciones en Egipto si quisieras.

–¿Te imaginas? –rió Lily–. Sólo veo a Black en algo así...

Consiguió sacarle a su amiga una sonrisa. Los largos rulos rubios le caían desprolijamente sobre su pijama de las Avispas de Holyhead.

–Tendré que pensar otra cosa –dijo Marlene encogiéndose de hombros–. Hablaré con McGonagall cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts.

–¿Tienes algo en mente? –le preguntó Lily. Marlene le lanzó una mirada fugaz.

–Es estúpido... –comentó, descartándolo con un gesto.

Los padres de Marlene interrumpieron la conversación para felicitar a su hija.

–Dudo mucho que lo sea –le susurró Lily al oído–. Luego me cuentas.

* * *

 _RESULTADOS DE JAMES POTTER:_

 _Astronomía: E_

 _Botánica: E_

 _Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas: S_

 _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: E_

 _Encantamientos: S_

 _Estudios Muggles: E_

 _Historia de la Magia: A_

 _Pociones: S_

 _Transformaciones: E_

–¿Una 'E' en Astronomía? –exclamó Sirius totalmente indignado, colgándose de sus hombros para espiar.

–Te recuerdo que en el examen práctico me tomaron calendarios lunares –le contestó James.

–¿Una 'E' en Estudios Muggles? –volvió a inquirir Sirius. Su tono se iba haciendo cada vez más agudo.

–¿En verdad? –preguntó Remus, alzando por primera vez los ojos de su pergamino.

–Una gran estrategia para tener tema de conversación con Evans... –repuso James, encogiéndose de hombros con sonrisa petulante.

–No estarás hablando en serio -lo detuvo Sirius algo asustado–. ¿Me vas a decir que estudiaste para presumírselo a ella?

James ya no lo escuchaba. En realidad, su atención siempre había estado en la brillante insignia dorada con una reluciente 'C' y un león de fondo. Fue lo primero que palpó en el sobre cuando recién había llegado.

–¿No es perfecta? –repuso con ensoñamiento.

–¿Lily? –preguntó Remus, que se había sentado a la mesa y escribía parsimoniosamente.

–Evans es la persona más preciosa de todo Hogwarts –dijo James, haciendo un ademán como si lo diera por sentado–. Hablaba de la insignia.

–Aquí vamos de nuevo –exclamó Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco y echándose en el sillón.

–Cállate, Canuto –replicó James y se recostó a su lado, girando la cabeza hacia Sirius–. Porque ¿sabes lo que eso quiere decir?

–No, no, no lo digas –exclamó el aludido, tapándose los oídos como si lo estuviera torturando.

–Sí –le susurró James al oído–. Nada de llegar tarde a entrenar.

–No sigas.

–Ni de quedarte besuqueándote en el armario de escobas.

–Calla ya.

–O irte porque te duele un dedo –finalizó James, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja–. ¡No, señor! Te arrastraré yo mismo hasta el campo de Quidditch.

–Sí, buena suerte con eso –repuso Remus, aún escribiendo.

James lo miró intrigado.

–¿Para quién es el testamento, Lunático? –le preguntó.

–Lily –le respondió Remus, tan enfrascado en su redacción que no notó el efecto de sus palabras–. Con la luna llena me había olvidado de responderle.

–¿Qué tal está? –inquirió James, cambiando repentinamente su tono de voz por uno más grave–. ¿Me ha mencionado?

–Más que a nadie -le respondió Remus lacónicamente.

–¿Ni una palabra? –preguntó el muchacho, abriendo los ojos con una indisimulable decepción.

–Creo que no eres su tema preferido de conversación, amigo –repuso Sirius, propinándole a su mejor amigo unas palmadas en el hombro.

Tozudamente, James fue a sentarse junto a Remus e intentó ver lo que escribía.

–No te haría mal hablarle un poco de mí...

–Sabes que ya lo he intentado –repuso Lupin, haciendo a un lado su pergamino y contemplando a James con una mirada un poco cansina.

–Tal vez –argulló Sirius frotándose las manos– sea momento de dejar a Evans en segundo plano.

–¿Hm? –murmuró James, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada. Estaban terminando cuarto año cuando ambos comenzaron a notar que a James le gustaba Lily Evans. Ante los sucesivos rechazos de la muchacha, en un principio los dos estaban seguros de que su amigo desistiría rápidamente. Sin embargo, eso jamás ocurrió. Por el contrario, los sentimientos de James hacia Lily se iban volviendo cada vez más absurdamente intensos con el paso del tiempo. Y su relación, bastante caótica y signada por altibajos desde el primer Expreso de Hogwarts, se había vuelto aún más compleja.

Cuando lo nombraron prefecto, Remus había complacido los deseos de James y le había preguntado a Lily sobre él, no una sino varias veces. A ella no le hacía ninguna gracia, y siempre que aquellas preguntas llegaban lanzaba como toda respuesta gélidas miradas, sumiendo las patrullas en incómodos silencios. Sin embargo, el tiempo compartido pudo hacer que Remus y Lily zanjaran muchas de sus diferencias. Estudiaban juntos, pasando largo ratos en la biblioteca, y no era extraño que sus tareas de prefectos terminaran en conversaciones que ambos encontraban muy amenas. Fue poco antes de finalizar el año escolar cuando Remus se hizo consciente de que tenía una amiga.

Y aunque siempre lo había hecho un poco, supo comprender a Lily y dejó de lado sus interrogatorios sobre James, quien sabía que le producía a la muchacha una efervescente mezcla de sentimientos. Dejó de intentar convencerla de que "no conocía el mejor lado de James" y que "debía darle una oportunidad", lo que no quería decir que cada vez que ella realizaba juicios tajantes sobre sus amigos, Remus fuera siempre leal en su defensa. Aunque sabía que en más de una circunstancia, Lily tenía razón.

Por otra parte, durante un tiempo había pensado que lo de James excedía sólo levemente un capricho. Fue la guerra la que empezó a ponérselo en duda, y las intranquilas y recurrentes miradas que James le lanzaba a Lily cuando los de Slytherin rondaban cerca de ella en el colegio. Desde que había llegado allí, tampoco había pasado por alto la forma en la que el chico se abalanzaba sobre El Profeta cada mañana y soltaba un imperceptible suspiro de alivio al ver que no había nadie que conocieran en primera plana. Estaba en lo correcto al sospechar que pensaba en Lily, más aún luego de la forma en la que la muchacha se había expuesto en el ataque al tren.

–Como sea –oyó decir a Sirius a lo lejos, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento–. Benji me dijo que hacen una fiesta hoy por la noche. Y por lo que sé, un par de Hufflepuff de séptimo estarán por allí...

–¿Qué dices, Remus? –argulló James lanzando una súbita sonrisa y rodeando con el brazo los hombros de su amigo–. Puede que esté Amelia Bones y todo.

Remus le lanzó a su amigo una mirada vacilante.

–Si no hay más remedio... –repuso.

Con expresión triunfante Sirius les guiñó un ojo.

–Quiero una resaca kilométrica para recibir a Colagusano mañana.

Unas horas más tarde, Remus vaciaba su cuarto vaso de cerveza de manteca repantigado en una reposera del jardín de los Fenwick. Unos cuantos metros más arriba, un sudoroso James Potter anotaba otro punto en el partido de Quiddich que jugaban cuatro contra cuatro. 'Tendré que soportarlo en el año, ¿te piensas que voy a jugar ahora?' había aludido Sirius, escabulléndose como serpiente puertas adentro e invitando a bailar en un santiamén a una muchacha mayor.

–Creí que Benjy no iba a invitar a ningún Gryffindor -argulló una voz femenina a su lado.

Se volteó. Una chica de largo pelo negro, que vestía una camisola vaporosa que le recordó a Olive Miller, lo miraba con una media sonrisa. La reconoció del colegio, aunque nunca habían tenido relación.

–Temo que muchos dicen que somos una especie de plaga –comentó.

–Sí, sobre todo en las fiestas –añadió ella rodando los ojos. Remus rió con suavidad–. Como sea, es bueno saber que hay un Gryffindor de bajo perfil.

Señaló con la cabeza a James, que acababa de girar sobre sí mismo en su escoba mientras todos lo vitoreaban.

–Él...necesita sus momentos de fama –accedió Remus.

–Sí, no tienes que aclararlo –dijo ella y lanzó un leve bufido.

–Pero con o sin ellos, es un gran amigo –lo defendió Remus al instante.

Para su sorpresa la muchacha soltó una carcajada.

–Veo que también es cierto que son insoportablemente leales –repuso–. Por fortuna no es a él a quien quiero invitarle un poco de hidromiel –añadió con una significativa mirada, tendiéndole la mano.

–Yo...Oh –se percató Remus, permaneciendo un instante con los labios en forma de 'o' y volviendo a causar la risa de la muchacha. Intentando que no se notase que se ruborizaba, asintió–. Sí, claro.

–Bien –sonrió ella–. Mi nombre es Renata, por cierto.

Un tanto aturdido con su inusual e inesperada suerte, Remus se encaminó dentro del comedor, pensando por primera vez lo bonitas que se veían las luces de colores que flotaban alrededor de la casa y lo agradable que le parecía el verano.

* * *

–¿Cómo es que nunca te había visto cuando cursábamos en Hogwarts? –comentó la muchacha.

–Una pena, si a mí me preguntas –exclamó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros, sin sacarle los ojos de encima. Su piel morena era tersa y sus labios enormes y gruesos, al igual que sus cejas contorneadas. Los ojos azules lo miraban sin pestañear, al tiempo que el muchacho le llenaba con una sonrisa una nueva copa de whisky de fuego.

Remus observaba la escena a unos metros de distancia, llegando a oír aquel pequeño fragmento de conversación.

–¿No es ese un amigo tuyo también? –le preguntó Renata con una mirada reprobatoria.

–Así lo temo –masculló taciturno.

–Sirius Black, ¿verdad? –inquirió la chica. Su tono de voz delataba su creciente indignación–. ¿Por qué le dijo a Dorcas que es mayor de edad? No es sólo para acostarse con ella, ¿verdad?

Dadas las circunstancias y el consiguiente silencio de Remus, la pregunta fue más bien retórica.

–...Aguárdame –le pidió él y se acercó a su amigo–: Canuto, ¿me disculpas un momento?

La mirada que le lanzó Sirius le recordó tanto a Walburga Black que Remus retrocedió un paso, pero no se marchó. Cuando estuvieron junto a un rincón, lo contempló con el ceño fruncido:

–¿Qué haces?

-Gracias a ti, absolutamente nada –le espetó.

James entró por la puerta, aún más despeinado que de costumbre y respirando acompasado. Al verlos se aproximó hasta ellos con una mirada sobradora.

–¿Qué hacen aquí y por qué no están allá? –preguntó, señalando con la cabeza al grupo de muchachas que bailaba en el centro del salón.

Remus resopló de forma incontenible. La combinación de hidromiel y cerveza de manteca se le había subido al cerebro, y podía sentir un enojo naciente vibrándole en el pecho.

–Lunático se ha puesto moralista y no quiere dejarme avanzar con Meadowes –lo inculpó Sirius, cruzándose de brazos.

–¡¿Quéeeee?! ¿Dorcas Meadowes? –inquirió James, tomando el hombro de su mejor amigo y mirando alternativamente a él y a la muchacha curvilínea que ahora charlaba animadamente con una de sus amigas–. Es una locura. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Tiene como...veinte.

–Exacto –apuntó Remus–. Digamos que esta noche Canuto ha decidido que él también, ¿no?

–Estás siendo extremista –le espetó Sirius chistando la lengua.

–Le estabas mintiendo –lo acusó Remus, sintiendo la ira subiéndole por la garganta.

Ambos se voltearon a mirar a James, quien se balanceaba sobre sus pies con las manos retiradas contra su espalda.

–Es una mentira inofensiva –repuso finalmente contrayendo los labios.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Remus con una mezcla de decepción y enojo.

Sirius hizo un ademán de triunfo. James, un poco inquieto, se encogió de hombros.

–No se verán nunca más, ¿no? –dijo–. ¿Qué le cambia a ella?

–¿Sabes? Cuando haces esos comentarios no me extraña que Lily siga diciéndote que no –le escupió Remus sin pensar.

James retrocedió unos pasos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su amigo, como si tratara de elucubrar sin demasiado éxito qué comentario había enfadado de esa forma al apacible Remus Lupin.

Pero antes de que la conversación pudiera volverse más tensa, en toda la casa se oyó un áspero golpe, similar a un latido. La música se hizo casi imperceptible, las luces titilaron y bajaron su intensidad. En unos segundos un impetuoso silencio se hizo en toda la casa y antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de hablar, se coló por la ventana como un fuego artificial, una densa bola celeste y plateada. Las luces que emanaba moldearon un águila del tamaño de un ser humano que soltó unas débiles palabras:

–Han encontrado sin vida el cuerpo de Emily Baker.

* * *

Lily Evans se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y miró alrededor. La extensa pradera verde estaba rodeada de árboles en los que se oía el gorjeo y el canto de los pájaros. No había asientos. A unos metros de todos los presentes, corría un pequeño arroyo que dejaba el murmullo del agua en el ambiente. Sus amigas habían permanecido junto con todos los estudiantes mayores de Hogwarts, un poco más distantes. Sólo Marlene se aproximó con ella cerca de los Baker, pero al divisar a su pequeña prima Lucy en las primeras filas, había decidido alcanzarla.

Las pocas y apagadas conversaciones que se mantenían se vieron extintas ante el inicio de la ceremonia. Un anciano esmirriado carraspeó delante todo y agradeció a los presentes. Al lado suyo, entarimado, estaban el cajón y una gran fotografía. En ella, Emily mostraba resplandeciente la carta de Hogwarts que había recibido al cumplir once años. Una mujer regordeta con el cabello hasta la cintura se deshacía en lágrimas, intentando abrazar a una señora que seguía aferrada al retrato de quien seguramente, era su nieta.

El incontrolable llanto que brotó de Lily le impidió oír el discurso que acababa de iniciarse. Se llevó una mano a los labios para silenciarlo, pero no pudo controlar el abrupto movimiento de su pecho que subía y bajaba. Sumida en una profunda impotencia, las preguntas empezaron a aflorar solas de su cabeza: ¿cuándo la habían asesinado? ¿Aquel final había estado planeado desde el momento del secuestro? ¿Los estudiantes que ayudaron a los Mortífagos sabían lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir?

Pero la más importante: ¿si hubieran llegado al primer vagón antes... _podrían haberlo evitado_?

En su escaso rango de visión se posó un pañuelo rojo de algodón con dibujos de escobas. Una mano se lo tendía.

–Toma.

Al voltearse tuvo que elevar la vista. Un borroso James Potter estaba a su lado, pálido, ojeroso y con los ojos enrojecidos. Ella sólo pudo asentir y con un leve gemido, asió el pañuelo y se lo llevó a la húmeda nariz.

El cura se había callado. Junto a él, un hombre delgado con un pequeño bigote le agradeció en silencio y se paró en frente de todos los presentes.

–Hola a todos. Como ya seguro supondrán, soy el padre de Emily –saludó con voz ronca, tratando de componerse–. Gracias por estar aquí; hace mucho no veía tantos magos y brujas juntos –Ante la sorpresa de los presentes, aclaró sus palabras–: Mi abuela era una bruja. Y una excelente narradora de historias. Mantuvo vivo su legado durante largo tiempo, hasta que falleció. No aparecieron desde ella magos en la familia...Hasta Emily. Desde el principio supimos que era especial; no fue sorpresa para ninguno cuando recibió su carta –Sonrió casi con serenidad y se sumió en un silencio de llanto mudo. Su mujer le tomó la mano–. Nosotros...no creemos que la magia tenga la culpa de lo que sucedió. En la escuela de _muggles_ , Emily más de una vez fue tratada como un fenómeno. No pertenecía allí. Pertenecía aquí, con ustedes.

Lily había empezado a temblar casi imperceptiblemente. Se sentía mareada y las piernas amenazaban con fallarle. Su visión se estaba viendo obstruida por pequeñas motitas verdes. Abrió y cerró los ojos, pero no mejoró. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y se arrepintió de no haber llevado consigo un abrigo para acompañar aquel fino vestido negro. Lo peor era lo que imaginaba. Porque no podía dejar de ver en el señor y la señora Baker, los rostros de sus padres.

Un jadeo sofocado la sacó de su malestar. James Potter lloraba. Aunque se frotaba los ojos con insistencia, no podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran gruesas por su rostro. Se había quitado los anteojos y los llevaba colgados de la camisa. Muy pocas veces Lily lo había visto sin sus lentes y ninguna llorando, por lo que no pudo evitar mirarlo. Algo en su expresión la tranquilizó, y tras un " _Tergeo_ " con su varita le devolvió su pañuelo.

–Tenlo.

–No, está bien –insistió James con la voz tomada.

–Vamos –lo apremió Lily.

James le devolvió una mirada un poco avergonzada. Sus ojos avellana pestañaban ante ella y la escrutaban con una media sonrisa. Accedió y se sonó la nariz, al tiempo que delante de ellos era ahora la madre de Emily Baker quien tomaba la palabra:

–Lo que queremos decir es que...Mortífagos existen en su mundo y en el nuestro –dijo con tanta seguridad que a Lily se le erizó la piel–. Ellos son los únicos culpables. Hemos perdido lo más importante en nuestra vida: lo único que podría aliviar nuestro dolor es la _justicia_. Dennos justicia. Ayúdennos a conseguirla. Gracias.

Un apabullante aplauso inundó el lugar. Ya ni Lily ni James disimulaban su llanto, perdido en el llanto colectivo. Cuando poco a poco se reanudaron las conversaciones, ambos se miraron.

–Es bueno verte, Evans –farfulló James llevándose la mano al cabello–. Sólo siento que sea en estas circunstancias.

Se levantó una brisa y Lily se cruzó suavemente de brazos. James no había vuelto a ponerse los lentes y sus humedecidos ojos avellana, a menor distancia que de costumbre, quedaban más a la vista que nunca. A pesar la palidez cansina que se reflejaba en su semblante, la bronceada piel delataba unas extensas vacaciones.

–Estás vestido como muggle –argulló Lily, observándole la camisa de un verde oscuro y los formales pantalones que se ceñían a sus piernas.

James se mordió los labios ante su respuesta, sonriendo con una leve resignación.

–No sabíamos si habría muggles aquí –le explicó mientras volvía a ponerse los anteojos–. Cuando llegamos nos enteramos que harán una ceremonia con ellos más tarde. No sé cómo soportan esto –añadió observando el ajustado pantalón–. No podía agacharme sin que se me viera el trasero.

–Tal vez sólo sea porque ése no es tu talle, Potter –dijo Lily entre irritada y divertida. ¿Cómo podía bromear en un momento como aquel?

–Bueno, me los ha prestado Lyall así que eso tendría sentido... –repuso James pensativo.

–¿Remus está aquí? –preguntó Lily animada. James carraspeó.

-Sí, claro. Está más atrás –respondió haciéndole una seña–. Sígueme.

Al abrirse paso entre los presentes se toparon con la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall. La mujer, que buscaba entre la gente con cara de hastío, pareció sorprenderse gratamente cuando James le pisó por accidente el pie.

–Señor Potter, señorita Evans –exclamó resoplando–. Creí que nunca los encontraría.

–¿Nos estaba buscando? –inquirió James extrañado.

–Así es –anunció la mujer con expresión taciturna–. Vengan conmigo.

Intercambiando una mirada, Lily y James la siguieron. Los apartó considerablemente del resto de la gente, situándose bajo la sombra de un árbol.

–Lo lamento –se disculpó la profesora–. El profesor Dumbledore hizo todo lo posible para evitarlo, pero aún así quieren sus declaraciones.

Les tendió un sobre a cada uno. El sello del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica se hallaba pegado al del Wizengamot. Lily suspiró y lo abrió.

 _Estimada señorita Evans:_

 _Se solicita su presencia en la sesión del Wizengamot del día 6 de noviembre a las 9hs, con el objetivo de prestar declaración en la audiencia disciplinaria de Malcom Avery por los sucesos ocurridos en el Expreso de Hogwarts durante el mes de junio del año corriente._ _Requerimos confirmación inmediata._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Bartemius Crouch  
_ _Jefe del Departamento de Investigación y Juez del Wizengamot_ _  
Departamento de Seguridad Mágica  
Ministerio de Magia_

–¿Vamos a tener que declarar contra Avery? –inquirió Lily consternada, tras comprobar que la carta de James decía lo mismo que la suya.

–Siento mucho tener que cargarlos con otra preocupación. Sobre todo _aquí_ –continuó McGonagall visiblemente afligida–. Pero Minchum en persona me ha presionado para que se los dijera lo antes posible.

Señaló con la cabeza a un hombre corpulento que vestía una túnica negra y enormes botas, quien en ese momento mantenía una apresurada conversación con Albus Dumbledore, aislados también de las demás personas.

–¿Ese es Minchum? –preguntó James estupefacto–. ¿ _El_ Minchum, el Ministro de Magia?

–El mismo, señor Potter –asintió la subdirectora–. Todo esto ha...trascendido. Toda la comunidad mágica lo sabe.

Su esforzado y usual semblante inexpresivo se quebró, y con voz trémula les dijo:

–Sólo me pregunto porqué a una niña...

Los ojos de Lily se anegaron de lágrimas. La desazón de Minerva McGonagall, siempre tan firme, la había dejado impactada e incapaz de reaccionar. Para su sorpresa, James Potter colocó una mano en el hombro de su profesora:

–Usted también tiene derecho a llorar, _Minnie_ –dijo con arrojo.

El descaro de James la hizo sonreír y se compuso.

–Oh, Potter, un alumno consolando a una docente, no sea ridículo –exclamó McGonagall, volviendo a poner la mano de James en su lugar. Lily contuvo la risa y mordiéndose el labio, advirtió que el deseo de llorar se había esfumado–. Por otra parte, señorita Evans –añadió mirándola–. Temo decirle que los hijos de muggles no podrán ingresar al Callejón Diagon por el resto del verano. En verdad lo siento.

El cambio de expresión en el rostro de James fue notable; pero Lily, que ya se lo esperaba, se limitó a asentir.

–Lo entiendo perfectamente –dijo con dulzura–. Veré cómo puedo arreglarme para conseguir los libros y el resto de los útiles, profesora. No se preocupe.

Con una sonrisa sincera y un saludo un tanto formal, propiciado por la incomodidad que había sentido ante el gesto de James, la subdirectora se retiró, dejándolos solos y abrumados con la nueva información.

–Puedo comprártelos, si quieres –le ofreció James de forma sutil–. Los libros y todo lo demás.

Sin dar crédito a sus oídos, volteó la cabeza hacia él. James Potter le devolvió la mirada, con una expresión seria que se veía en su rostro tan fuera de lugar que a Lily le entraron ganas de reír de los nervios.

–No hace falta –se apresuró en contestarle. La oferta la había tomado desprevenida–. Le pediré a Marlene que lo haga.

Potter no insistió y con un gesto elocuente le ofreció que avanzara para retomar la búsqueda de sus compañeros.

–¿ _Minnie_? –le preguntó Lily cuando pasaron cerca de McGonagall, que se había unido a Minchum y Dumbledore.

–Soy un experto inventando apodos, Evans –repuso James con una sonrisa.

–Eres un sinvergüenza –soltó ella suspirando.

–¿Al menos esta vez es algo bueno? –inquirió él. Ante la alusión al inconveniente con Severus, Lily se paró en seco.

* * *

Alarmado, James la observó palidecer y con una extraña sensación de angustia en el pecho, las palabras de arrepentimiento salieron solas de su boca:

–Lo siento, Evans, no quería... –Su pecoso rostro nunca había sido difícil de leer: era claro que los recuerdos de aquel día la seguían torturando, y aún más en un momento como aquel. Tuvo el irrefrenable impulso de tomarla por la mano, pero se detuvo. Sabía que no era lo que ella necesitaba, y mucho menos lo que deseaba. Un tanto desorientado, sólo pudo suspirar gravemente y encogerse de hombros–. Perdona. Fue una referencia estúpida.

Ella alzó la vista, posando sus ojos verdosos directo sobre los de él. Intentó ignorar el cosquilleo intenso en el estómago que había reemplazado al nudo y fijó su atención en el semblante de la muchacha, que la traicionaba reflejando cada una de sus cambiantes emociones, aún ininteligibles para James. Al final, parpadeando varias veces, la chica se limitó a murmurar con voz mansa:

–Descuida.

Cuando distinguieron la alargada figura de Remus Lupin unos metros más allá, Lily se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza. James resopló casi en silencio, avanzando unos pasos hasta donde Sirius se encontraba:

–Lo siento, amigo dijo él contemplando la situación.

–Por lo menos alguien la está abrazando, ¿verdad? –repuso James–. Eso es lo importante ahora.

Con los ojos fijos en el pasto, no llegó a ver la sorprendida mirada que Sirius le lanzó.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios:**_

 **Bueno, perdón por otro final intenso. Para quienes están leyendo... ¡Muuuchas gracias! Espero que les esté gustando y no duden en poner fav, follow o algún review** ❤, **que son cosillas que siempre motivan a seguir.**

 **El nombre del capítulo es triste pero cierto. Debo confesar que los señores Baker se ganaron mi corazón. Por otra parte, i** **ntroduje personajes que van a ser claves en la trama. Ya era hora de ir viendo un poco de 'pochoclo teen'.** **Se me antojaba escribir desde el punto de vista de Remus, creo que es un gran personaje para desarrollar en esas situaciones y en las sagas no tuvimos muchas oportunidades de verlo en acción.** **Y sí, por si cabía alguna duda, James y Sirius siguen siendo idiotas en diversas circunstancias (y obviamente su forma de ver a sus compañeras es una de ellas).**

 **Aviso desde ya que seguramente le agregue alguna escena más este capítulo. De todas formas, el próximo va a ser sobre el regreso a Hogwarts y todo lo que implica: los Merodeadores otra vez con sus andanzas, el Club de las Eminencias, James como capitán. Y algunos conflictos que me guardaré porque no quiero spoilearlos.**

 **En fin, ¿qué opinan? Les mando saludos y ¡buena semana!**


	6. Retorno gris

–No irás.

Elizabeth Evans se encontraba bajo el dintel de la puerta. Los mechones rubios del rodete desecho se desprendían alrededor del rostro, y ni siquiera se había molestado en acomodárselos. Su primogénita la observaba cruzada de brazos en un rincón oscuro de la sala de estar, pero su atención no estaba dirigida hacia ella, sino hacia la menor de sus hijas.

–Mamá –susurró Lily con un hilo de voz–. Tú no puedes decidir por mí.

–Te recuerdo que aún eres menor de edad –Beth bordeó la habitación con una mano rozando las paredes–. Claro que puedo.

–Lizzie.

Beth giró la cabeza. Su marido avanzó unos pasos, mirándola como si fuera un jarrón a punto de romperse.

–Siempre supimos que esto no sería sencillo –comenzó a decir.

–No te atrevas a seguir hacia donde creo que vas, Samuel –lo amenazó Beth temblando.

Lily intercambió una mirada con su padre y con una oleada de gratitud supo que lo tendría de su lado. Los ojos de Beth se habían abierto como platos.

–Que había muchas cosas de este mundo que nosotros no comprenderíamos jamás...

Lily se tragó el llanto. Sólo podía contemplar a su madre y a sus ojos esmeralda idénticos a los suyos, ahora cargados de rabia e impotencia. No creía ser capaz de soportar ser la causante de su dolor.

Pero sabía que sería mucho peor seguir sosteniendo una mentira.

–Y decidimos aceptarlo de todas formas –Sam avanzó unos pasos hasta su mujer y alargó un brazo para tomarle la mano. Ella se lo apartó con un ademán–. Con todo lo que eso implica.

–No puedes pensar que esto es sensato, Sam –dijo Beth en tono de súplica.

–Jamás creería que lo es –se apresuró a decir el señor Evans. Se llevó la mano al cabello pelirrojo con nerviosismo–. ¿Tú crees que me voy a sentir tranquilo mientras ella esté allí?

Beth soltó un escalofrío tan abrupto que su marido retrocedió.

–¡¿Le darás el permiso para volver?! –chilló.

–Mamá...

–¡No te estaba hablando a ti! –le espetó Beth a Lily, que sintió cómo se le comprimía la garganta.

–Lily necesita terminar sus estudios –insistió Sam.

–Lily debe quedarse a salvo en su hogar –replicó Beth pegando palmadas contra la pared–. _Nuestro_ hogar.

–¿Ah, sí? –contestó Sam cada vez más acalorado–. ¿Y cuál es el brillante plan, Beth? ¿Hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido y enviarla al bachillerato del vecindario?

Ante el silencio de su madre, Lily sintió el mundo desplomándose ante sus pies. Eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando hacer.

–Al menos aquí estaría segura –musitó Beth. Había asido una de las fotografías que se encontraba al pie de la chimenea y la presionaba contra su pecho.

–Mamá... –repitió Lily rompiendo en dos zancadas la distancia que la separaba. Las lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos como si hubiera abierto un grifo. Todo a su alrededor se veía nebuloso.

Sin embargo, al querer abrazarla, Beth la hizo a un lado también a ella.

–Mamá, por favor –le suplicó Lily. La mujer negó con la cabeza.

–No quiero formar parte de esto –dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos para evitar el llanto.

La joven se quedó sin habla.

–Te harán daño.

–Lo intentarán –la corrigió Sam y al percibir su contacto, una mano sobre su hombro, Lily sintió un calor que le recorrió el cuerpo–. Por eso debe instruirse.

Al mirar a su marido, Elizabeth lanzaba chispas por los ojos.

–El miedo está haciendo que delires, Beth –la detuvo antes de que dijera una palabra–. Lily no es como Petunia. Nunca lo será.

Petunia carraspeó en el rincón y Lily se atrevió a mirarla. Se encontraba lívida con los labios contraídos, elegante e impoluta bajo capas de maquillaje y un vestido de lunares. Había enarcado las cejas tras oír la última oración, y parecía haberse hundido aún más entre las sombras de los muebles. En todas esas semanas no la había delatado, pero en su expresión no podía encontrarse la más mínima muestra de compasión.

–Podría tener una vida segura, Sam –insistió Beth. No fue su esposo quien le contestó.

–No sería mi vida, mamá –A pesar de sus protestas, Lily le sostuvo las manos y buscó su mirada–. No sin magia.

Petunia emitió un bufido casi imperceptible.

–Lo siento muchísimo, pero no cambiaré de opinión –musitó la muchacha con decisión, tras lanzar un hondo suspiro–. Regresaré a Hogwarts.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala. Beth se soltó de su hija y posó la vista en el suelo. El tono con el que habló hizo que a Lily se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

–Hazlo si así lo deseas –dijo pausadamente–. Pero no tendrás ni mi aval ni mi participación en esto.

–Lizzie, por favor...

–Al cuarto, Samuel –replicó la mujer sin mirarlo–. Vamos al cuarto.

Al instante que se encerraron en la habitación los gritos traspasaron las paredes. Lily permaneció con la vista fija en la puerta, mordiéndose los labios con tanta fuerza que sabía que pronto los haría sangrar. Se llevó una mano a la frente y subió hasta su habitación arrastrando los pies. Petunia la esperaba en el pasillo y cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca le murmuró:

–¿Estás contenta?

* * *

 **Acá estoy nuevamente. Es corto, pero espero que les guste. No estuve teniendo mucho tiempo o motivación para seguir esta historia, si les soy honesta. Las piezas están ahí y yo tendría que disponerme a juntarlas -y tal vez lo haga, más temprano que tarde.**

 **Gracias laiaxchic por tu review** **. Me ha sacado una gran sonrisa.**

 **Y gracias por los follows y favs a pesar de esta terrible inconstancia.**

 **Les mando muchos saludos, y espero ir agregando más cosas prontito.**


End file.
